


Low Commorragh Life

by MA7



Series: Low Commorragh Life [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bondage, Cannibalism, Child Labor, Consensual Sex, F/M, Gang Violence, Pregnancy, Rape, Romance, Sadism, Slavery, Survival Horror, Torture, War, pretty much what you would expect from Dark Eldar, scientifically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: I have always been fascinated by the rarely seen "normal lives" of civilians and "normal people" in the 40k universe. This time I am using completely new characters and exploring the lives of Dark Eldar civilians living in the endless slums of an utterly unimportant district of Low Commorragh. As two bit Kabals that no one has ever heard of fight never ending turf wars over their mostly worthless surrounding neighbourhoods, the Dark Eldar civilians (AKA slaves) live shitty but surprisingly interesting lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Low Commorragh Life

Chapter 1

Down in the squalor of the nasty districts of Low Commorragh a dark eldar woman named Bhirae was sitting on a bullet holed balcony watching a street battle between rival groups of Kabalite warriors. Technically Bhirae should be at work, but with the kabals fighting and all, no one was going to chase her to get back to work until the battle was well and truly over.

Bhirae feasted hungrily as warriors on both sides got hit by enemy weapons fire and cried out in pain. Like all dark eldar, Bhirae had to feed regularly on pain energy to recharge her own soul from the constant leaching caused by Slaanesh. The easiest way to get this pain was to watch the street battles that were a regular occurrence in this particular patch of Low Commorragh.

Bhirae watched, vaguely wondering which particular Kabal of warriors would rape her tonight. It personally made very little difference to Bhirae which Kabal won, either way the result was always the same. Bhirae was a slave, a lowly vat grown half-born who lacked the ability nor the will to fight her way to a higher position in life. Almost all dark eldar were vat grown slaves like Bhirae, only a select few were ever strong enough to fight their way to freedom as a Kabalite warrior.

Bhirae certainly didn't like being raped every night, didn't like the slave labor, didn't like all the horrid things that happened to her as a slave, but just as certainly she had no desire to rise any higher either. Slavery might suck, but at least no one ever murdered a slave to steal their position. She was the absolute bottom rank of the heap, and in Commorragh that was a very safe place to be.

All too quickly the forces of the Kabal of the Black Dagger defeated the forces of the Kabal of the Black Knife and captured the block that the building Bhirae lived in was situated in and Bhirae suddenly had new owners yet again. With a sigh Bhirae and the other slaves who had been watching the street battle returned to their work in the factory building they lived in, it was best to look busy when a new group of owners arrived.

Bhirae took her station and made a point of looking busy as she loaded splinter rifle ammunition off the production line into crates alongside a multitude of other fellow dark eldar slaves. Moments later over a hundred warriors from the Kabal of the Black Dagger stormed the building and surged past Bhirae to search every part of the building for enemy stragglers.

Bhirae ignored the sounds of gunfire that followed and just focused on her job, as long as she appeared to be doing something useful the Kabalite warriors would not bother her, at least not until they decided it was time for sex.

The Kabalite warriors completely ignored Bhirae as they walked past. She was unarmed, not holding or carrying anything that could be used as a weapon and she was deliberately making no sudden movements. On top of that she was in a relatively well lit area under an ultra high efficiency light and could be very clearly seen. 

The warriors gathered up all of the factory production and started hauling it away to their stronghold with antigravity platforms, taking everything that the slaves had laboured so hard to produce. The slaves as always had nothing to show for their hard work, only ever given the bare minimum food and equipment required for them to keep working each day.

Bhirae did not react to anything the Kabalites did. They saw her as little more than a bit of machinery in the factory and she was very careful to maintain this perception of her. She was property that manufactured goods and profit for her owners, and that made her too valuable to murder without reason.

For long hours Bhirae endlessly loaded ammunition into easy to transport crates and the warriors took the crates away without interrupting her from her work. It was exhausting and repetitive work but Bhirae dared not stop for even a second. The moment she stopped would be the moment she stopped being seen as a machine that loaded ammo for the Kabal, and it would be the moment that she was noticed as being a sexually attractive woman.

Bhirae worked for a long time, but eventually she was too exhausted to continue and she very slowly moved from her station with her open hands raised high. A male Kabalite warrior was at her side in an instant and he led her away to the sleeping quarters.

Bhirae silently walked where she was led with her hands still raised and she offered absolutely no resistance when the warrior undressed her from the meagre work clothes she wore. When she was naked he threw her down on one of the floor mattresses and she spread her legs before then holding absolutely still.

Bhirae didn't like what happened next, but it was eventually over and the man left her without having ever said a single word to her. Bhirae didn't bother to dress, more men would help themselves to her throughout the night. She instead just lay naked on her back with her legs spread and did her best to sleep through the multiple times she was penetrated that night.

This was just Bhirae's life, every night Kabalite warriors of whatever Kabal helped themselves to her body. It happened to all the female slaves, indeed the men too, but more so the women. Every night Bhirae was penetrated at least once, and after over 100 years of life in this factory Bhirae was used to it.

For 8 hours Bhirae slept through rape after rape, so used to it that she didn't even wake, and her sleep was peaceful and untroubled. She woke the next morning to find that the Kabal of the Black Dagger had lost control of the factory some time during the night and Kabalite warriors in a different Kabal uniform were eagerly raping all the sleeping female slaves.

Bhirae waited until the man she had woken up to find penetrating her finished and she then very carefully gathered up her clothes, changed the cum stained sheet on the mattress and then very slowly held the dirty sheets and clothes high above her head and walked naked to the cleaning room that acted as both bathroom and laundry room for the factory.

Bhirae put all the dirty things in a communal automated washing machine and got into the communal shower for a well needed wash. 

The communal shower had both hot water and cold, but only the Kabalite warriors got to use the hot water as it "wasted power" for slaves to use it. Bhirae didn't fancy a cold shower so she joined a group of other female slaves who were having group sex with a male warrior in one of the showers. The warm water felt glorious on her skin as she soaped herself all over and did her best to ignore the penis that entered her.

Once she was clean Bhirae discretely took her leave of the group sex and used a toilet before then changing into a fresh set of work gear and helping the other slaves with sorting the laundry. The slaves all had to share the sheets and work gear, so laundry was a surprisingly communal affair.

Once the laundry chores were done, Bhirae finally walked to the slave mess hall for her daily meal. The slaves only got one meal per day, and it was usually the cheapest thing the Kabals could find to feed them.

The mess hall was a cheap and nasty affair of dilapidated ancient metal benches, an equally dilapidated kitchen, and a lot of scratched and worn aluminium bowls. Utensils were not allowed, these could be used as weapons after all, and the slaves had to eat with their bare hands.

Bhirae joined the end of a line of people waiting for food and stood hungrily, her stomach growling. It took a few minutes but eventually she was at the front of the line and she was given a large bowl of slave food and her name was marked off to show that she had been given her quota of food today.

Bhirae took a seat at one of the crowded benches and looked at her meal dubiously. It was a mixed stew of various cooked ingredients, predominantly meat from the dead bodies of the Kabalite warriors killed in the recent battles over the factory. It also contained a thin distasteful sludge of synthetic nutrients to ward off nutritional deficiencies and more than a few boiled ork mushrooms that kept growing in every undisturbed bit of dust in the entire city of Commorragh.

It was all in all a revolting meal, but Bhirae was so ravenously hungry that she wolfed it all down after a brief pause.

A quick bit of cleaning up later and Bhirae returned to the production line for yet another 15 hour shift in her continual slave labor. Such was life.

***

Dracon Arzogahn of the Black Dagger Kabal glared angrily at his warriors' continual failure to keep hold of Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level at the edge of Black Dagger territory. The Archon was getting frustrated by the continual failure of Dracon Arzogahn to secure the Zasbak district and this was extremely dangerous for his continued survival. 

Dracon Arzogahn was utterly sick of this ongoing street battle over the factory districts, he should be conducting raids in real space not mucking around with factories like some flunky. This task was beneath a man of his ambitions and the situation was now getting desperate for Arzogahn personally.

Arzogahn brooded bitterly from where he sat surrounded by slave women, trying to think of a solution to this problem. The real problem was that he didn't have enough men to hold the factory long term. The entire Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level was that it was extremely poorly defensible and easily retaken every time he took it.

The district had been designed with industry in mind not defence and it was all very open, easily accessible from many different directions and quite well lit to facilitate deliveries and logistics. It would work great if it was right in the centre of the Black Dagger's territory but where it was it was bordered by 12 rival Kabal territories and changed hands constantly.

Dracon Arzogahn sighed and said, "nothing else for it, I need to do something drastic."

An hour later Dracon Arzogahn stood in his battle armour before all the warriors under his command with a gleaming in his eyes.

"Good news Kabalite warriors, you are all going to get a promotion. As of now every warrior is promoted to the rank of Sybarite. Old Sybarites will remain in their current ranks. Each of you Sybarites is to select 20 worthy recruits who will make up the new warriors of your squads. I expect my new army to be ready to move in 12 hours time. You may go now." Arzogahn told them all arrogantly.

The newly promoted Sybarites all smiled greedily and ran off to build their squads. The veteran sybarites looked less impressed but also left. Arzogahn didn't care, the new recruits were all nothing but cannon fodder anyway. He didn't care if it diluted the Black Dagger with riffraff, with his own life and reputation on the line, Dracon Arzogahn cared only about taking and holding the factory district, no matter how many people it took.

***

Bhirae watched yet again from the balcony as another street battle took place in the bridged streets outside. 

The Gahastorest level that Bhirae's factory occupied was mid level in Low Commorragh, countless miles above the ground far below and serviced entirely by sky bridges that branched out between every building. The streets had perilous drops to either side and were connected to every building only at the doorways and loading bays by bridges that connected to the branching sky bridge roadway.

The factory Bhirae lived in was not a building in its own right, but merely one section of a massive starscraper that extended from the ground miles below to the open sky miles above. Stairways and elevators had once connected every floor in the massive building but long ago these had been blocked up with welded metal plates that reduced Bhirae's factory to a mere 100 floors that could actually be reached.

Bhirae had been fresh from the vats when she arrived here at this factory and in her over 100 years of life she had never ventured out of sight of the building. This factory was her home and was pretty much all she knew first hand.

It was seemingly in the absolute middle of nowhere, too far above the ground to enjoy the resources of the ground level but too far below the sky to get any sunlight nor any of the spoils of raids that flowed into the space ports of the sky levels. This entire district was too far away from any source of materials or resources to be much value and was pretty barren to be honest.

The surrounding areas offered nothing except space inside buildings for people to occupy and most of the buildings were in a sorry state of urban decay. The Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level was one of few factory districts in the immediate area that could actually scrape some useful profit out of what little the Gahastorest level had to offer, which was why everyone kept fighting over it.

Zasbak district was basically a communal community of slaves like Bhirae who worked together for mutual survival. The factories that made up the district at this level all shared electricity, water and other resources. They pretty much ignored the Kabals that constantly conquered them, self governing as a group since they could not rely on any one Kabal sticking around in charge of them long enough to provide leadership.

The factories used huge intake fans to extract dust from the outside air, dehumidifiers to extract water from the air and atmosphere mining machinery to extract useful gases from the air. They regularly scavenged the detritus of war from the streets outside and collected everything they could find and recycled ruthlessly.

The floors of the buildings as well as all the sky bridges in the district were covered in piezoelectric sheets that generated power from every footfall. Small wind turbines on the side of the buildings also harnessed the rising thermals from the heat of industry far below to generate most of their power. They of course had many plasma generators, but fuel was in very short supply here so they mostly could only used these sparingly.

They actually got quite creative at times in methods of power generation, using the gas from their sewerage to provide a few extra watts of power and even at times using muscle power to turn wheels and generate electricity if all else failed. The factories remained viable by being ruthlessly efficient with energy, always finding ever more ingenious ways of cutting power requirements.

From the little power and material the district could scrounge, they were able to produce a range of products that the Kabals coveted. The Kabals in turn imported "slave food" to the district, mostly in the form of dead bodies, and this provided food for all the slaves who lived in the district. It was a nice system that benefited everyone.

Bhirae and the other slaves liked living here. It was one of the better places a slave could be, a place where you could actually live to reach the age of 100 relatively easily if you didn't do anything stupid. The almost daily street battles provided all the pain energy they needed to quench the thirst of their souls and this also gave the added bonus of giving them unscheduled time off work (and entertainment).

Bhirae's own factory produced a variety of things, but it specialised in growing the ammunition crystals of splinter rifles. Basically the crystals consisted of crystallised hyper toxins with just enough magnetically aligned iron particles suspended throughout it to let splinters of the crystal be magnetically launched down the railgun barrel of a splinter rifle at hypersonic speeds. The hyper toxins this factory used were easy to brew compounds made from atmospheric gases and elements extracted from dust and sewerage. The iron was more difficult to obtain in quantity and it mostly came from the dust or from local battle detritus on the sky bridges.

Bhirae had over 100 years of experience in making viable ammunition out of nothing but dust, air and ambient energy. She had worked in every single role in the factory at one time or another and had the hands on equivalent of an extremely advanced education in her field of employment. This made Bhirae difficult to replace if killed and was the thing that would help keep her alive for centuries to come.

Bhirae returned her attention to the battle on the sky bridges far below. She was currently about 30 floors above the sky bridges, peaking over the side of a balcony. A bullet dinged wind turbine was spinning just below her, giving her a flickering view of the action, and this also provided some meagre extra cover from weapons fire that might happen to fire in her direction.

Tiny ultra high efficiency lights on the outer walls of the buildings illuminated the entire district with a cold white glare, giving a clear view of the entire battle. The piezoelectric sheets on the sky bridge road surfaces provided all the power for these lights, meaning that they only turned on when someone was walking on them, giving away enemy movements instantly.

At the moment the entire district was lit up brighter than Bhirae had seen in years. Tens of thousands of Kabalite warriors from the Kabal of the Black Dagger were marching over the sky bridge sheets in a seething mass that was giving them a glut of free power. This was very unusual.

In fact everything about this particular battle was extremely unusual. Usually the Kabal forces numbered only a few thousand at most and used every available bit of cover to avoid casualties and retreated quickly if casualties got too high. Also usually the Kabalite warriors could actually hit stuff that they aimed at...

The warriors of the Black Dagger Kabal were surging forward in a seething mass in numbers never before seen, firing wildly at the cover hugging warriors of the Kabal of the Tangerine Splinter with appalling accuracy. The Black Dagger were taking hundreds of casualties without fleeing, providing Bhirae and the rest of the watching slaves with an absolute feast of pain that would last them over a week before they felt thirsty again.

The few thousand warriors of the Tangerine Splinter gazed in horror at the roughly 50 thousand Black Dagger warriors that were barreling towards them oblivious to casualties and a moment later the Tangerine Splinter fled for their lives unable to triumph when so heavily outnumbered. No matter how poor quality these Black Dagger warriors were, they still outnumbered the Tangerine Splinter more than ten to one.

Bhirae balked at the huge number of mostly male Black Dagger warriors. Every single one of them would expect sexual rights to the slave women. Bhirae was not sure how she would cope with this many men.

Bhirae and the others quickly busied themselves as the unprecedentedly large army started entering the buildings of the district. Men surged past Bhirae in endless droves as they secured her factory building, but they moved a lot differently than most warriors usually moved. Usually warriors were cautious hard eyed veterans of many wars who carried themselves with great care. But these ones seemed... well arrogant was the best way to describe them. These were not experienced fighters humbled by the fires of war, these were arrogant young fools who thought that they could conquer the world without taking a scratch.

The warriors unprecedentedly started grabbing women off the production line to take away for sex. It was only the angry shouts of the Sybarite officers that allowed the workers to return to their stations before production was significantly affected. Bhirae was shocked, the warriors of all Kabals had more sense than to do anything to hinder production like this.

It quickly became apparent that the Black Dagger had recently flooded their ranks with any two bit wannabe slave that wanted to join their ranks and had then simply deployed them without any real training. From the talk it became clear that this army had been raised for the sole purpose of capturing Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level and holding the district PERMANENTLY.

This was bad, really really bad Bhirae thought as she frantically worked on the ammunition production line.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(LCL)

Bhirae panted as she peddled the bicycle generator that used peddle power to spin an electricity generator, this was hard work! Not only was she peddling but she was also teaching a new batch of fresh vat grown half born, giving the young new slaves a rudimentary education even as she peddled.

Sitting in front of Bhirae was a group of 30 or so young Dark Eldar, all of them peddling bicycle generators of their own. Bhirae internally cursed the miserable miserliness of the Black Dagger Kabal that had now taken over the place permanently, this was a new low even by dark eldar standards!

Normally teaching duty was one of the cushier jobs in the factory, mostly just sitting or standing and not very physically exerting. But Dracon Arzogahn had deemed this as being wasteful of potential for profit and had instead forced them all to peddle these bicycles during the entire sitting part of the lesson period.

Cruel Kabalite warriors watched eagerly, brandishing vicious whips. The bicycles had to be kept peddling above a certain speed or an alarm built into the bicycle would sound and the slow rider got a cruel lashing. The young slaves also had to learn and successfully be able to prove that they had learned or else both the failed students and the teacher got a vicious beating.

This was just cruel! The youths were not learning properly, more focused on peddling than learning, and Bhirae couldn't get up to beat the children when they were inattentive. At this rate the entire class would flunk and Bhirae would be savagely beaten every day until she rotated to a different role in a few days time.

Bhirae resolved herself to the fact that she would get a beating either way, so she focused on peddling and made only a halfhearted attempt to teach. It wasn't like they could learn anything in this forced peddling environment anyway.

The entire factory district was terrible now, the few perks of the job were now mostly gone. Dracon Arzogahn had successfully held onto the Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level for 2 entire weeks and he had been ruthless in his attempts to squeeze even more profit out of it for his own benefit.

They no longer got to take time off watching street battles and therefore hadn't fed their thirst in 2 weeks. Bhirae at least got to feed off the children when the warriors flogged them and beat them, but her own floggings and beatings fed much of this pain back to the children. They were being worked harder than ever now and being fed slightly less than usual, the situation was getting desperate.

Dracon Arzogahn was obsessed with "modernising" Bhirae's factory, which basically meant working everyone almost to death. Vat grown children were usually only sent here very infrequently in small numbers, but the Dracon had completely swamped them with a new generation of workers that they somehow had to raise and educate, all while not losing any productivity.

On the plus side they were being flooded with material from other parts of the Black Dagger territory. Dust, sewerage, trash and bits of old buildings were all being sent for processing and the army of children peddling generators was letting them properly power everything to cope with all the extra materials.

As long as the Kabal kept feeding the children, they kept generating power, and the Kabal seemed to have an endless supply of dead bodies from the constant wars to keep holding on to the factory district. Bhirae sighed, this really sucked.

***

Kaebros the Kabalite warrior of the Black Dagger grinned arrogantly as he had sex with a slave woman named Bhirae, he had finally proved himself worthy and earned the privilege that he felt was his due.

At merely 30 years old Kaebros was considered extremely young for a dark eldar, but he was so awesome and fearsome that he had risen to the rank of warrior even at this early age.

"It is a great honour for you that I have sex with you." Kaebros told the woman arrogantly.

The woman subserviently agreed and Kaebros felt wonderful. He rewarded her subservience to his greatness by fucking her even harder.

Kaebros liked Bhirae, so much so that he had been bothered to actually learn her name. She was a very attractive woman, whipcord thin, lean muscled and strong yet utterly subservient and knew her place. She was, if he was honest, stronger and more formidable than Kaebros but still completely and totally submissive. Her beautiful lean face was capped with long jet black hair and he liked the look of her.

Kaebros affectionately spat in Bhirae's mouth and she didn't react at all to the humiliating treatment, merely swallowing his saliva. Kaebros smiled and rewarded her with more spitting, she was such a lovely woman.

Kaebros felt extremely comfortable every time he lay with Bhirae, very VERY comfortable. He had first noticed her beauty on the very first day and he had made a point of fucking her every single night over the last fortnight. He just found her complete subservience and beautiful form intoxicating.

Bhirae knew her place in life and it was absolutely beautiful. Only a few like Kaebros were worthy of raising above the rank of slavery, everyone else was utterly inferior and deserved to be slaves. Most of the slave scum had arrogantly thought that they should rise higher like Kaebros had, it was nice to meet a girl like Bhirae who embraced her lowly place in life and Kaebros actually admired this about her.

Just over two weeks ago Kaebros had been a slave like Bhirae, a slave despite deserving so much more. But the Kabal of the Black Dagger had wisely seen his potential and added him to their ranks. Kaebros honestly felt that he had what it took to rise all the way to Archon of the Black Dagger, he knew beyond doubt that he was worthy of conquering the entire galaxy!

Kaebros smiled at this thought and grunted as he came inside Bhirae yet again. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily and kissed her possessively.

Kaebros slowly rolled off Bhirae and lay beside her catching his breath. She did not move, holding her arms above her head and keeping her legs spread. Semen was oozing out of her and falling on the sheet that covered the mattress.

Kaebros absentmindedly reached out a hand and played with her nipples. It was an amazing feeling how she just let him do whatever he liked to her. Back when he was a slave the slave women had resisted his rightful sexual advances. Finally being able to just touch any slave woman he liked any way he liked gave him such a wonderful feeling of arrogance and self assurance.

Kaebros tried tickling Bhirae in various places. She laughed but didn't move. He pinched and twisted her nipples and she hissed in pain but still didn't move. No matter what he did to her she didn't offer any resistance at all. Kaebros smiled and kissed the amazing woman. Bhirae submissively returned every kiss and Kaebros had a wonderful time making out with her.

"You nearly done? I want a turn of that slave." Asked another warrior named Brahis.

Kaebros held Bhirae possessively and said, "Bhirae here is my girl, sleep with someone else. I'm going to be spending all night with her."

Brahis sneered but did not press the issue and instead helped himself to a less attractive unattended slave woman sleeping on a nearby mattress.

Kaebros smiled and stroked his fingers through Bhirae's soft hair.

"Have no fear beloved Bhirae, you're my girl and I will make sure that you are mine alone," he said to her and kissed her lovingly.

***

Bhirae was irritated by the arrogant young loser who had seemingly become completely obsessed with her, but she of course didn't dare to let on that she was unimpressed by her unwanted suitor.

Why couldn't he just fuck her and then leave her alone the way the other men did? This was extremely inconvenient.

She had had Kabalite Warriors crush on her in the past, but thankfully they never hung around long as the factory constantly changed hands. This time however it was looking less and less likely that the Kabal of the Black Dagger was going to be driven away anytime soon and for two weeks she had endured this relentless braggart!

She hoped against hope that he would be killed soon in one of the daily unsuccessful attacks on the district by the other Kabals. She had survived for over 100 years by being the most complete submissive doormat to every Kabalite warrior she encountered. She never resisted anyone as a policy and she was not about to start now.

Bhirae would do as she always did and just offer no resistance of any kind and hope that the problem went away on its own. Eventually this young fool would die in battle, and then Bhirae and the other slaves would be fed on his detoxified dead body.

All of them died in the end, they were so foolish to ever become Kabalite warriors in the first place. They temporarily gained enormous power and privilege, but always within a few decades the vast majority of them were dead. Young upstarts joined the Kabals, gleefully raped Bhirae and the other slave women, and then died agonising deaths at a young age. 

It gave Bhirae enormous satisfaction to eat the bodies of almost every man who ever raped her. Go on fools, have your fun and rape me, later on I will EAT you! While they died and became lunch, Bhirae survived year after year, outliving almost all of these arrogant rapists. Soon she would be eating this arrogant fool too.

But despite thinking these thoughts, Bhirae kept her face completely submissive and replied to all questions by telling this Kaebros exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Why yes, of COURSE I will be your girlfriend Kaebros", "why yes I think that you are extremely handsome", "of course size doesn't matter", "of COURSE I am not faking my orgasms".

On and on Bhirae just submitted to anything like a complete doormat. 100 years of experience had drummed into her "never say no to a Kabalite Warrior", so she just said yes to everything and acquiesced to his will. It was all lies, blatant sycophancy, and it worked wonderfully in keeping Kaebros happy which in turn kept Bhirae from being murdered.

Bhirae sighed internally as she agreed enthusiastically to get pregnant by Kaebros. Why wouldn't he just DIE already?

***

Bhirae groaned inwardly as she went on an official "date" with her new loser "boyfriend" Kaebros. Despite all her silent prayers, her unwanted suitor refused to just die! 

She put on an entirely fake beaming smile and walked beside him submissively as he led her out of the factory and out into the great unknown beyond the Zasbak district. She didn't like being this far away from home, if Kaebros died then she might not be able to return home again!

Bhirae HATED Kaebros for putting her in such extreme danger, if she got separated from one of the few viable factories then very little value would be placed on her life and she might be killed for sport or used to make slave food! Everything about this "date" had grotesque danger written all over it. The stupid STUPID young man!

Bhirae felt numb with shock as she saw just how BIG Low Commorragh was. She had no real memories of ever being out of the Zasbak district of Gahastorest level and had naively imagined that Low Commorragh as a whole was small enough to visit every part of it in a reasonable time frame. Instead she found a completely endless spread of buildings in every direction stretching off eternally.

Compared to the golden oasis of the Zasbak factor district, the surrounding districts were in an absolutely sorry state. The sky bridge roadway was poorly maintained in these districts and lacked piezoelectric sheeting to make use of the footfalls. In places huge holes were blasted through the road surface and Bhirae felt unsafe just walking on this sky bridge here.

It was dark, terribly dark, the only illumination was the distant dim glow from the now obscured Zasbak factory district many miles away down the winding sky bridge road networks. There was the occasional wind turbine spinning in the updrafts rising from the bottomless depths beside the sky bridges, but apart from this there were very few signs of profitable activity going on here.

Mostly it was just an endless forest of dark starscraper buildings rising from the impossible depths and disappearing up into the equally impossible heights above. Neither top nor bottom of the buildings were visible, merely the long treelike trunks. The buildings were utterly dark inside judging by the windows and doors, but despite this, a huge crowd of faces gazed down at them from every opening, showing the buildings to be heavily populated.

Bhirae huddled fearfully closer to Kaebros, not liking the hungry looks of the people in those windows. She was in terrible danger here and just wanted to go home to her safe forced labor factory.

Kaebros noticed her obvious fear and arrogantly put a protective arm around her. He looked unbearably smug, grinning like a complete snob and put on a great show of comforting her to feed his own ego.

"You need not fear Bhirae, you have your formidable Kabalite Warrior boyfriend to keep you safe. Just stay by my side and I will protect you girl." Kaebros told her in his most arrogant voice.

Bhirae clung closer to him and said, "You make me feel so safe. Without you here I would be weeping in terror, you are such a wonderful protector."

Kaebros smiled smugly and put on a great show of kissing her, making sure that all the hungrily gazing faces in the windows could see him kissing her. Bhirae returned the kisses and clung to him for dear life. As pathetic as Kaebros was, he was currently wearing the uniform of an official Kabalite Warrior of the Kabal of the Black Dagger and any attack against him would be regarded as a declaration of war against the entire Kabal, with lethal consequences for the perpetrators. This alone was the reason that they hadn't already been killed and was Bhirae's only hope of survival.

When his ego was satisfied Kaebros led Bhirae further down the sky bridge, right into the heart of Black Dagger territory. While the place he had stopped to put on a show of kissing her had been only sparsely walked by patrols of warriors, this new area was swarming with armed patrol squads.

The patrols halted Kaebros and demanded the pair identify themselves and state their business.

"I am Kabalite Warrior Kaebros of the Black Dagger Kabal, under command of Dracon Arzogahn and this is my slave girlfriend Bhirae. I am currently off duty and am taking my girl out on a date." Kaebros said proudly.

The patrol conferred with Dracon Arzogahn's command centre via a communicator and confirmed that Kaebros was indeed who he said he was and had permission to go on leave before allowing the pair to proceed.

Bhirae made a great show of holding onto Kaebros as they entered this highly militarised Kabal stronghold district, completely dependent upon Kaebros for ever getting home alive now. Kaebros smiled and showed off by passionately kissing Bhirae in the middle of the street in front of the patrol groups.

"We get it, you are fucking that girl. Stop showing off you loser." Sneered a Sybarite officer of the nearest patrol group.

Kaebros tore around angrily but then bowed subserviently as soon as he saw the rank of the speaker.

"Yes Sybarite", Kaebros said fearfully and led Bhirae away by the hand quickly into a dark alcove to save face.

It took all of Bhirae's strength to keep her internal laughter from showing at all in her face or body language, Kaebros really was a complete loser!

Some time later after Kaebros had calmed down from his wounded pride, he emerged from the dark alcove he had been sulking in (by having face saving sex with Bhirae). He took the disheveled Bhirae by the hand and continued to lead her into the fortress district.

The district was well lit in strategic places but dark in other places, presumably to let them see invading enemies without themselves being seen. It was also fabulously wealthy, clearly taking wealth from the entire Black Dagger territory and concentrating it here. They actually had enough fuel for plasma generators here and several dozen were visibly glowing with power in various out of the way places behind armoured curtain walls that made them impossible to hit with sniper fire from outside the heavily fortified district but still left them open to other directions to let them air cool at maximum efficiency.

Firing holes dotted every wall in cunning places, automated splinter cannon scanned back and forth on armoured fortified listening posts in strategic points along every sky bridge road, and all in all the place looked as heavily armed and fortified as it was possible to be.

Kaebros fearlessly led Bhirae past every heavily over gunned defence without incident and proceeded into some sort of pleasure mini-district right near the centre of the the greater fortress district. Brothels, drug dens and drinking establishments were everywhere and screaming dark eldar who had wronged the Kabal in some way were locked in pillaries and being brutally flogged by eager crowds.

Bhirae shuddered in pleasure as she observed the floggings, feasting on the pain energy. After 2 weeks without quenching the thirst, Bhirae's soul was becoming very thirsty indeed and she eagerly drank in the delicious suffering.

Kaebros noticed her obvious pleasure and smiled to himself. He led her away from the wonderful pain and into a building with an armoured door that opened after a brief pause and a conversation through a camera.

Kaebros led Bhirae to a counter desk of some sort and handed some type of coin to a cruel looking dark eldar man standing behind the counter. The man gave Kaebros a metal key and told him to go to room number 41 on the second floor.

Bhirae didn't know what this place was and made a point of never asking questions. She simply followed as Kaebros led, completely compliant and silent unless spoken to first. Kaebros was not forthcoming with information either, leaving Bhirae completely at his mercy.

Kaebros led her by the hand to room 41 on the second floor and used to key to enter the heavy armoured door. Bhirae silently entered and was amazed at what she saw.

It was clearly a torture chamber, full of blood stained implements such as knives, and waiting for them on a blood stained metal table was a chained and struggling green xenos.

"We not like dis! Let us go!" The xenos said in an irritating high pitched voice.

It was clearly some type of lesser orkoid species, either a "snottling" or a "gretchin" from what little Bhirae knew about such creatures. Low Commorragh was infested with orkoid mushrooms and their spores. From personal experience Bhirae knew that any suitably large pile of dust or sewerage that was left undisturbed for long enough would give rise to these creatures. They grew in the dust like vegetable tumours, erupting out when fully developed to wander their surroundings and cause mischief if not quickly caught.

The warriors always tried to capture these creatures alive and dragged them away to an unknown fate. At last Bhirae had some idea of what they did with these creatures.

Kaebros directed Bhirae to sit on a chair and watch "the show", and she obeyed without question. The xenos was bound completely spread eagle with metal chains, and despite it's frantic struggling it was clearly not going anywhere. It was naked but it's species seemed to lack any sexual organs, just a pinprick sized hole that it presumably urinated with between its spindly legs. It had an anus too and it had defecated itself in fear, stinking up the room.

Kaebros picked up a cruel knife and let the xenos see it.

"Please don't hurt us!" The thing begged in its nasal high pitched voice.

Kaebros laughed cruelly and cut into it, making a cut in its irritating nose.

Bhirae thrilled with pleasure as she drank in its pain, feeling some of her terrible thirst be quenched. Kaebros cut again and again and Bhirae watched eagerly. Before long the normally passive Bhirae was actually clapping and cheering in applause, actually genuinely enjoying herself for the first time in this date.

Her cheers excited Kaebros and he happily obliged as she found herself verbally howling for more. Kaebros cut off fingers and toes, pulled out teeth with pliers and used scissors on the thing's tongue. The xenos screamed again and again and Bhirae felt orgasmic as she fed on its pain.

Kaebros even let Bhirae have a turn with the pliers and she gleefully pinched the thing's most painful wounds, pinching deeply into bundles of pain receptor nerves. It was extremely fun and Bhirae had a wonderful time.

Together the pair slowly tortured the xenos to death, and it was incredibly romantic! Bhirae felt thrills all over her body and for the first time ever she started to notice Kaebros in a sexual way.

She was incredibly turned on by the romantic torture date and she admitted that she had misjudged Kaebros too fast. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her and she was feeling very receptive to him now.

As the xenos died, Bhirae for the first time ever took sexual initiative and made the first move in passionately kissing him. Kaebros was taken aback by her sudden assertiveness but didn't seem to mind it in the least. They made out passionately, their loins aching with desire and pulled each other's clothes off. The torture chamber came equipped with a bed for exactly this situation and the couple passionately fucked on it.

Bhirae almost never got to actually enjoy the sex she had constantly and she savoured this rare treat of getting genuine pleasure from it. She kissed Kaebros in a hungry frenzy as he energetically penetrated her and she even got to enjoy a real orgasm for once... Not just once but over and over again. She moaned so loudly and so much from these genuine orgasms that she felt her throat ache, but she couldn't stop moaning and screaming!

Wonderful hours later Bhirae and Kaebros lay wrapped in each other's arms like equals. The affection they felt was mutual at least for now and they gazed into each other's eyes in wonder, amazed that the other could give them so much pleasure.

They didn't say much, they didn't need to. They merely lay in each other's arms, kissing occasionally and feeling utterly comfortable.

The body of the dead xenos was cold now and starting to smell, but the pair just lay in romantic bliss, oblivious to everything except each other.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(LCL)

Bhirae stroked the pregnant bump of her belly happily as she lay in bed, amazed that this was actually happening. Deep inside her body an actual "true born" dark eldar was taking shape!

Kaebros gazed at the pregnant bump proudly in wonder and Bhirae felt such deep pride to be bearing his child in her belly. Bhirae kissed her boyfriend lovingly and he grabbed hold of her lustfully, a hungry gleam in his eye.

Bhirae sighed blissfully at the feel of his wonderful kisses and moaned with genuine pleasure as he penetrated her yet again for the 3rd time that night. Kaebros ejaculated inside her soon afterwards, and Bhirae's body transferred this genetic material to the growing baby in her womb.

Like all eldar who reproduced the natural way, Bhirae needed her male "mate" to regularly ejaculate more of his genetic material into her reproductive tract during every single stage of the baby's development. If Kaebros stopped having sex with her for more than a few days then the baby would miscarriage. If any man other than Kaebros had sex with her then it would cause severe developmental problems and probably a miscarriage too.

This meant that Kaebros and Kaebros alone had to be the only man to sleep with Bhirae, and he had to sleep with her every single day if possible to produce this true born baby.

For over a year now the child had been growing in Bhirae's belly, and it was still far from fully developed. Eldar had extremely long natural gestation periods and she now understood why Commorragh mostly used the much quicker method of accelerated growth in vats as "half born" mass produced slaves. Both Bhirae and Kaebros were half born, almost everyone was half born. It was incredibly rare for a couple to have the long periods of uninterrupted mating required to actually produce a true born.

Bhirae felt a surge of emotions all the time now, especially passion for Kaebros. She felt instinctively compelled to "mate" with Kaebros as often as she could and these "pregnancy orgasms" were beyond incredible!

"I love you!" Bhirae hissed at Kaebros with absolute honesty, her hormones made her absolutely obsessed with him in fact.

"I love you." Kaebros hissed back at her, his own mating instincts compelling him to be extremely possessive of her during gestation of his child.

Hormones and pheromones bonded the mating pair together now for at least the duration of the pregnancy. The pleasure they felt in each other's presence was intoxicating and extreme, and the mating instincts caused them to be completely obsessed with each other.

Bhirae sighed as she settled down for the night wrapped in Kaebros' arms. She loved him so much that it hurt.

Every day she worried terribly about his safety, not wanting him to die. She had come a long way from the time she had originally prayed for his death and desired to eat his body. Now it was of the uttermost importance to her that he lived at least long enough to complete the pregnancy.

"Don't you take any risks tomorrow you hear. I don't want you to die." Bhirae implored Kaebros, holding to him tightly.

Kaebros kissed her and said, "no risks, I will hug every bit of cover and do everything I can to survive."

Bhirae nodded and just clung to him.

Kaebros had changed ever since Bhirae first became pregnant. Gone was the arrogant young fool who was heedless of danger. With instincts compelling him to survive for the pregnancy, Kaebros had become extremely cautious and never took unnecessary risks.

Bhirae's pregnancy and the extra caution it prompted had almost certainly saved his life up to this point, the original arrogant young warriors had suffered over 90 percent casualties in the past year! Only the cautious and the wise survived the daily attrition rate from the never ending attacks and raids by rival Kabals.

Every day a few hundred more were killed, and Dracon Arzogahn simply replaced these losses with more expendable young fools from the massive slave population of the Black Dagger territory. They seemed to be absolutely endless, with about a thousand eager new applicants for every warrior position vacancy.

Bhirae clung tightly to her precious Kaebros, terrified for his safety. He had survived by a hair's breadth so many times, coming shockingly close to death and saved by sheer luck. His job was dangerous in the absolute extreme.

Bhirae herself was safe as she ever was, still working very long hours mostly making splinter rifle ammunition but also a few other roles. At all times she wore a sash that proclaimed that she was the pregnant girlfriend of Kabalite Warrior Kaebros, and this entitled her to slightly more favourable treatment. 

The elite squads of true born Kabalite warriors took an especial interest in Bhirae, wanting to add her true born baby to their ranks as soon as it was old enough. They had decreed that anyone who killed Bhirae before she gave birth would themselves be killed, so Bhirae was mostly left alone by everyone.

Bhirae felt the baby kick in her belly and trembled with anxiety yet again about Kaebros' safety. He absolutely must stay alive long enough to complete the pregnancy, the baby's life depended on it! 

Bhirae was getting ever more emotional from her hormones, maternal terror for her unborn filled her at all times.

"I will be safe," Kaebros reassured her yet again and she hugged him tightly.

The pair fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms but did not sleep peacefully anymore. Fear for the safety of the baby consumed them and they woke at every slight noise fearing danger to each other.

Commorragh was indeed a terrible place when you had something to lose.

***

Kaebros held his splinter rifle cautiously with poised hands as his squad trawled through the dark slums that made up the great majority of Black Dagger territory, they were seeking new recruits to replace their recent losses.

These slums were wretched in a way that made Zasbak factory district look like a paradise, a whole new level of poverty. These people literally subsisted on scraps, only just surviving by ruthlessly scavenging for anything of value that dropped down onto the sky bridges from the much more affluent upper levels.

Apart from a few wind turbines, these people had no sources of energy. The entire output of the few turbines was used either to extract water from the air with dehumidifiers or to grow something called "death world cabbage" in enclosed light boxes. The cabbages were edible and grew extremely fast in pots of sewerage and went a long way to keeping these people fed.

But it was never enough for all of them, forcing them to supplement their diets with cannibalism, orkoid fungus, vermin and anything they could get by trading the stuff they scavenged. They never cleaned up their buildings (as this would waste their very limited strength) and dust accumulated in huge piles that grew orkoid species. The dark eldar inhabitants generally only plucked the surface mushrooms without disturbing the growing orkoid embryos growing underneath and tortured the orkoids as soon as they emerged to quench the thirst. They then usually ate whatever remained.

These people were all presumably slaves who had at one time been deliberately put here by some Kabal or other to do something useful. These slums were so contested by so many different Kabals that the territories changed constantly, leaving these slaves behind as the Kabal that originally put them there was driven off.

Upstart Dracons with grand schemes constantly attempted new development projects in the territories they captured for their Kabals, purchasing huge numbers of new vat grown half born youths and putting them to work in the buildings doing some harebrained scheme to somehow bring wealth and prestige to the Dracon. New Kabals would then capture the territories and the original purpose of the slaves would be lost.

The end result of centuries of one mad Dracon scheme after another in the territory that constantly changed hands was a desperately overcrowded slum with far too many people.

Kaebros himself had been a slave in the much more prosperous fortress district of the Kabal of the Black Dagger before becoming a warrior, so had never had to endure this sort of poverty and squalor.

For the most part the Kabal of the Black Dagger had had little use of these slum territories. They were filled with potentially dangerous desperate people, many of them armed with improvised knives or even scavenged firearms that occasionally fell down onto the sky bridges from the never ending Kabal battles that raged in the countless levels above. They provided almost nothing of value for the Kabal except the occasional bit of trade for scavenged materials or orkoids in exchange for food, and on the whole the slums were only valuable for providing territory to reach more strategic locations such as Zasbak factory district.

Now at last the Kabal had some real use from these slums, to provide the raw manpower for the never ending war of attrition to keep hold of Zasbak factory district.

Kaebros tightened his grip on his splinter rifle as more vicious cold eyed hopefuls came forward from the dilapidated buildings to eagerly join the ranks of the Black Dagger. One by one Kaebros' superior, Sybarite Lakunazar, inspected the new applicants, picking only the best to join his squad.

Some of the rejected applicants did not take well to be rejected and Kaebros shot one quick as lightning when he pulled a knife on Sybarite Lakunazar. The knife wielding fool shrieked in agony as the crystallised hyper toxins Bhirae and the other slaves had made killed the fool over the course of 5 agonising seconds.

Everyone in line of sight trembled in pleasure as they fed on the 5 seconds of the fool's exquisite pain, feeding their parched souls and preventing further mischief. These desperate people were parched, ready to kill if necessary to feed, and were much more agreeable if given someone else's pain to feed on.

Sybarite Lakunazar gave Kaebros a thoughtful look, Kaebros had just protected him from being stabbed without a moment's hesitation. This was extremely rare, Dark Eldar usually didn't lift a finger to prevent immediate superiors from being killed, at the very least they would usually hesitate before protecting a superior. When an officer died, the people below them got promoted to replace them. The loyalty Kaebros had just shown was almost unprecedented.

Sybarite Lakunazar smiled thoughtfully, understanding of Kaebros' motives filling him. 

Kaebros wanted foremost to survive while Bhirae was pregnant. He didn't want to be promoted to the dangerous position of Sybarite himself and he wanted to serve the most experienced Sybarite possible to ensure wise battle decisions that would minimise squad casualties. It was absolutely in Kaebros' best interests that the experienced Lakunazar remain Sybarite of the squad and Kaebros would kill anyone quick as blinking to keep Lakunazar alive.

Sybarite Lakunazar returned his attention to the task at hand and resumed selecting new warriors for the squad.

With all the casualties of the past year, Kaebros was now the only surviving one left of the original 20 young upstart warriors of the original squad. Sybarite Lakunazar had himself only been promoted to Sybarite rank a mere hour before he allowed Kaebros to join the squad and Lakunazar himself had only been a warrior for a few months before this.

The squad they made up was dubbed Laku Squad in honour of it's founder and it would retain this name for as long as the squad existed, even if Lakunazar was long dead and all living members forgot the origins of the name. That's just how these things went in the Kabal culture of the Black Dagger.

The Black Dagger itself was a splinter group of it's rival "the Kabal of the Black Knife", and the Black Knife was itself a splinter group of "the Black Stiletto". Kaebros did not know how far back the "family tree" of splinter Kabals went but it was popularly assumed that they all shared heritage to the much more famous Kabal of the Black Blade (though rumour had it that the Black Blade was now extinct).

Basically Kabals expanded in number of members until mediocre Archons lost control of some of their minions and ambitious Dracons splintered away to declare themselves the Archons of completely new Kabals, usually changing the name very slightly in the process.

With Zasbak factory district firmly held by the Black Dagger for an entire year, a feat that had not happened in centuries, the Black Dagger Kabal was rapidly growing in power and numbers as the ammunition and other military production of the district allowed them unrivalled wealth in this part of Gahastorest level slums. If Archon Ar'ugtzar of the Black Dagger was not careful then the Black Dagger would soon split up into new splinter Kabals of its own.

Kaebros stopped thinking about the political problems facing his Kabal and returned his attention to these new recruits. The squad had been down by 7 members after yesterday's deadly raid by the Kabal of the Black Knife and experience had taught them that it was vital to replace these losses as quickly as possible.

Kaebros welcomed each new squad member in turn as they were chosen. These warriors still had to receive the traditional very painful ritual hazing of all new members and had to be issued with gear, but apart from this they would get little more than a brief introduction to the ways of the Kabal before being put on the front line. A few would survive long enough to pick up some skills like Kaebros had, but most would not survive the week.

Kaebros sneered at the sick eagerness on the faces of the 7 new recruits, they were just as foolish as Kaebros himself had once been. They all thought that this was the first day on their meteoric rise to power. In fact this was one of the last days they would remain alive. 

Kaebros didn't even bother to learn names of people unless they survived at least a month, it was just a waste of time. He used generic terms of address when talking to new people, addressing them by rank rather than name and this seemed to work well enough.

With the 7 selected, Laku Squad collected the dead body (which needed to be detoxified from the hyper toxins before it could be eaten so the locals hadn't touched it to eat), making the 7 new members carry the body. Laku Squad then proceeded to Zasbak factory district, talking to the new recruits as they walked.

Kaebros had only one thing to say to them, a warning not to bother Bhirae. He described the sash she wore and explained what the true borns would do to anyone who killed her or harmed the baby. The recruits accepted the warning in high spirits, excited to be warriors and eagerly absorbing everything.

Laku Squad marched into Zasbak district and entered Bhirae's factory for the hazing rituals. The dead body was delivered to the detoxification centre next to the kitchen and the squad assembled in the mess hall.

Every slave that was overdue to have their thirst for pain quenched was called into the mess hall and these slaves eagerly stood in a circle along the walls, gazing hungrily at the 7 new recruits standing nervously in the centre of the room for their painful hazing.

The recruits were stripped naked and had their hands bound behind their backs and feet tied together so they could stand but not dodge or kick. The already established squad members eagerly brandished cruel whips and sadistically advanced on the new recruits.

The assembled slaves shuddered orgasmically as they drank in the terrible pain that followed, Black Dagger hazings were absolutely sadistic rituals. The whips bit deep but didn't break the skin, specifically designed to create extreme pain but still leave their bodies fit for combat immediately afterwards.

Kaebros smiled as he carefully aimed his whip strokes to hit the very tip of a recruit's penis, eliciting shrieks of agony. 

The trick was to know exactly where to strike. Just because it didn't break the skin didn't mean that it couldn't be as agonising as the cut of a knife. Kaebros practiced his whipping technique a lot on Bhirae (who was not permanently damaged by this type of whip) and Kaebros was getting much better with practice.

Kaebros grinned cruelly as he managed to get the very tip of the whip to penetrate just inside the opening of the recruit's penis hole. It was all in the way you aimed.

***

All 7 of the new recruits died a few hours later, as did another 2 slightly more experienced squad members in a sudden attack by warriors of the Tangerine Splinter Kabal.

Kaebros cursed as he hid behind the meagre cover provided by a crate covered mobile antigravity platform with the surviving members of Laku Squad. Enemy splinter rifle fire cracked against the pile of crates, keeping them pinned.

The enemy warriors were hiding somewhere out in the dark slum buildings beyond the extremely well lit and poorly defensible Zasbak district, sniping at Laku Squad and several dozen other squads that had been on patrol at the edge of the district.

Every day something like this happened, and every day these sort of attacks killed hundreds of Black Dagger warriors every day. The attacks were always cowardly, killing as many as possible before then vanishing as soon as adequate resistance could be organised to fight them.

The Black Dagger had of course tried to secure all of the surrounding slums to stop these attacks, but the Kabal lacked the sheer number of warriors who had any actual skill that would be required to secure such a large number of highly defensible enemy districts of 12 different Kabals all at the same time. All the Black Dagger could do was to keep flooding Zasbak district with new batches of raw recruits each day and hope that enough of them survived to one day have a large enough number of skilled veterans to capture the surroundings.

Kaebros hissed fearfully as the pile of crates started to dissolve under the sheer volume of enemy weapons fire. Somewhere in the window of one of the dark slum buildings a warrior was clearly training a splinter cannon on the pile of crates. This situation was getting desperate.

All around Laku Squad similar squads were pinned down behind whatever cover they could find, and other squads that had been too far away from cover were already completely annihilated. 

Kaebros cursed, he was not sure how much longer he could delay his promotion to Sybarite to replace one of these lost squads! He did not need this! At a year of experience Kaebros was one of the most experienced warriors left who had not already been put in charge of a squad, and every time a squad got destroyed Kaebros came closer to being promoted by force.

Another 2 members of Laku Squad screamed as splinters found their flesh through the rapidly disappearing cover, they died in complete agony but Kaebros was too stressed out to take pleasure as he was fed by their pain. More and more fell until Kaebros and Lakunazar were the only ones left, using their combat experience to predict how the cover would disintegrate before it happened.

They hurled the bodies of the dead out into the open to draw away fire and then hid as low as they could behind the little remaining cover, hoping that the rest of the Black Dagger would turn up in time to drive off the attack.

"NO!" Kaebros screamed as Sybarite Lakunazar was hit by a splinter and screaming in pain.

Kaebros frantically tried to dig out the splinter with a knife, but it was already too late. Lakunazar smiled at Kaebros' efforts to save his life, and a second later he was dead.

Kaebros hurled the dead body away and took advantage of what tiny cover still remained, desperate to survive for the sake of Bhirae and the baby.

Just when Kaebros was certain that he would die, ten thousand Black Dagger reinforcements joined the battle, letting fly into random dark slum buildings. As inaccurate as the mostly raw recruits were, the sheer volume of ten thousand splinter rifles firing in unison was enough to hit something and provided an impressive amount of covering fire. 

Kaebros took advantage of the fusillade of covering fire to crawl away to safety unharmed.

***

Bhirae frantically hugged the badly shaking Kaebros, he was clearly terribly effected by his traumatic near death experience. Kaebros simply trembled in her arms, more afraid than she had ever seen him.

"I'm Sybarite of Laku Squad now..." Kaebros said numbly.

"Maybe it will be a good thing? You can use your power to keep out of danger." Bhirae said in a feeble attempt to reassure him.

A nearby fresh recruit from a squad that hadn't been attacked today heard this conversation and laughed.

"Oh what a mighty Sybarite you are, cowering in fear for your safety!" The recruit laughed nastily.

"If you survive to a year from now, then you can return to me and laugh at me all you like. I personally hope that you do. But at the moment your laughter is meaningless to me." Kaebros told the recruit in a haunted tired voice.

The recruit jeered and laughed but Kaebros and Bhirae ignored him. It simply wasn't worth the effort of fighting with someone who would be dead in a week anyway. 

Bhirae calmed Kaebros down with soft kisses, terribly worried about him. 

He had come far too close to death this time, and being a Sybarite now would put him in danger of being murdered by jealous underlings! Bhirae herself was a tense knot of terror right now, his chances of surviving long enough to complete the pregnancy were now slim.

Bhirae clung to Kaebros desperately and started to weep uncontrollably despite wanting to stay strong. These pregnancy hormones were making her emotions go haywire and she was a mess right now. Bhirae's lamenting got Kaebros all weepy too and with no underlings recruited yet, Kaebros took advantage of this last chance to survive looking weak and just wept along with Bhirae, one last glorious show of weakness that went long into the night.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(LCL)

Archon Ar'ugtzar of the Black Dagger Kabal returned home from his latest raid on real space, his baggage train full to bursting with ork, gretchin and snottling slaves from the Ork planet he had just raided. 

It had been a satisfying raid, even if not a very profitable one. The Orks had had little of value to steal, living on an extremely barren desert planet so arid that little besides orkoids were tough enough to live there. The planet had not even had plant life beyond some hardy photosynthetic bacteria that lived inside some of surface stones, enough to make the air breathable enough for the tough adaptable orkoids but nothing more.

These Orks hadn't had the capacity to make fire, had been armed with nothing but rocks. They had had only their own fungi and squigs to eat, and how they found enough water to drink was a mystery to Ar'ugtzar. His men had dropped the rock wielding savages like flies, gunning them down from the safety of aerial raider craft where the brutes couldn't reach them to inflict a single casualty (though a few warriors got hit by thrown rocks without taking serious injuries).

Ar'ugtzar usually raided this nameless barren Ork infested planet as a preferred target for his real space raids, as his Kabal was too weak to tackle anything more formidable without taking more casualties than they could afford. It was extremely easy pickings and the orkoid subsurface embryos just kept replacing losses a few months later, making it a self replenishing hunting ground. It wasn't much but the slaves still sold for something and helped stave off the thirst.

Archon Ar'ugtzar sneered as he checked his spy equipment from a handheld computer slate to see what his Dracons had been up to in his absence. Dracon Arzogahn had managed to kill off yet more of Ar'ugtzar's Kabalite warriors with his annoying lack of failure.

Archon Ar'ugtzar didn't care less about the huge loss of life, didn't care if it cost millions of lives in fact. He simply HATED that Dracon Arzogahn had not FAILED!

Archon Ar'ugtzar was desperate to find an adequate excuse to have Dracon Arzogahn killed to remove him as a threat to Ar'ugtzar's own power, and had been frantically setting Dracon Arzogahn impossible tasks as an excuse to have him murdered when he failed. It had been said to be impossible to hold the Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level for even a month, but Dracon Arzogahn had somehow held it for a YEAR!

Instead of failing in disgrace and being justified in being executed, Dracon Arzogahn had achieved the impossible and was now so well regarded by the members of the Kabal of the Black Dagger that it would cause an uproar if Ar'ugtzar had him executed now.

The Black Dagger was now the richest and most powerful it had ever been, and everyone knew that Dracon Arzogahn (not Archon Ar'ugtzar) was the reason.

Zasbak district was by far the most profitable ammunition production district in the entire Gahastorest level, able to take nothing but free ambient energy and equally free dust and air and turn it into an impressive amount of good quality splinter weapon ammunition crystals. Not only did it let the Black Dagger have all the ammunition they used free of charge but they actually made a huge profit selling ammunition to rival Kabals (who then used it to kill Black Dagger warriors).

In effect the wealth of 12 rival Kabals flowed into the Black Dagger to secure an adequate supply of ammunition for their splinter weapons. Gahastorest level was just so barren and ammunition used so constantly that Zasbak factory district provided 40 percent of all ammunition used by every Kabal in the entire level in a 50 kilometre radius.

Zasbak district was so special because it had a unique culture of altruism in its slaves that was seen almost nowhere else and it got shit done that more selfish people could never achieve. Every slave in the district helped every other slave in the district and as a community they built and maintained the energy and production infrastructure needed to actually make a profit out of ambient local resources.

The sheer scale of the ammunition factories was so vast that even with well over 70 thousand warriors in the Kabal of the Black Dagger fighting pretty much constantly at any one time, they got 700 percent of the splinter ammunition they needed from Zasbak alone each day!

Archon Ar'ugtzar cursed to himself. Dracon Arzogahn was becoming too successful for Ar'ugtzar's liking. It was time that something was done to distance Dracon Arzogahn from the ongoing success and make the success all about Archon Ar'ugtzar.

The column of warriors, vehicles and slaves accompanied Archon Ar'ugtzar as he meandered through the poorly maintained backwater passages of the webway his impoverished Kabal was forced to use. 

The Black Dagger was not rich enough to pay the fees required to use the really good sections of the webway that were all controlled by much stronger Kabals. Instead they used the dangerously unstable passages that no one wanted to stick around inside to control. It was dangerous and they dared not tarry here, moving as quickly as possible and trying to make as little sound as possible fearing the passages would collapse if one so much as coughed too loudly.

The route was long and winding to avoid every single passage that required a toll to use, adding hundreds of extra miles to the journey. Fortunately the entire column was mounted in antigravity vehicles of one type or another, so they could at least cover this distance quickly.

Finally after a long and perilous journey the Black Dagger column entered their own turf through the crappy webway gate they had constructed in a suitably defensible part of their Kabal territory. With them they carried hundreds of thousands of snottling slaves, and maybe a few thousand of the more valuable gretchin and Orks.

It was a pitiful catch to be honest. The gretchin had undermined the entire planet surface with clusters of deep burrows the way that gretchin do and had mostly fled underground out of reach. The Orks on the other hand had been few enough to start with, with the soils being too barren to grow many of these larger orkoids, and most of those that had existed had died fighting rather than being captured alive. The Orks that had been caught alive were almost all wounded and would therefore be worth a lot less in the slave markets.

At the very least they had hundreds of thousands of snottlings. These tiny creatures were the stupidest, smallest and most numerous of the orkoids not counting squigs and mushrooms. The snottlings were so stupid that they didn't flee and would actually get into the cages if you asked them to nicely and used a tasty titbit to lure them in. They were almost completely useless for any kind of slave labor and only had value as torture victims to satisfy the thirst (and then for slave food once they were tortured to death).

Snottlings were so cheap and abundant that they formed the vast bulk of Gahastorest level's pain diet. Their souls were feeble but just enough to feed the thirst. Even with hundreds of thousands of them this raid had only just made enough of a profit to justify the costs and dangerous webway passages involved.

The warriors of the column sighed in relief as they entered the fortified Kabal stronghold district of the Black Dagger safely with their catch intact. The journey had been perilous and all were eager to enjoy their share of the spoils.

Archon Ar'ugtzar immediately organised his servants to process the slaves and refuel the vehicles. They would probably go on another raid tomorrow just to keep the profits flowing. Ar'ugtzar then handed over the rest of the organisation of the loot to servants suited for such tasks and entered his personal fortified palace with his bodyguard of xenos mercenaries.

Archon Ar'ugtzar's personal fortified palace was little more than a 100 floor section of starscraper in the centre of the Black Dagger stronghold district. Ar'ugtzar had simply commandeered the building and had it renovated and refitted to act as a fortress. 

Xenos mercenaries on the inside of the building opened the door for the Archon and his bodyguards, and then quickly closed it afterwards. The only dark eldar permitted to enter here was the Archon himself and those who entered at his side. Humans, Orks and other xenos mercenaries lived permanently in the palace at all times, under orders to kill on sight any Dark Eldar without permission to be in the building.

Archon Ar'ugtzar walked up the flights of stairs to his personal penthouse floor on the 50th floor in the most well defended part of the building and entered his living quarters.

Archon Ar'ugtzar's penthouse floor was absolutely infested with naked female Dark Eldar slaves. Most of these women were some degree of pregnant with his offspring and their natural pregnancy instincts helped to keep them motivated to both keep him alive and mate with him as much as possible. The pregnant women turned at his approach and their eyes blazed with unconcealed lust for more of his seed to develop their growing babies.

Archon Ar'ugtzar smiled at the lust mad females and the women gathered around him hungrily, squabbling viciously to get his sperm first before repeated mating drained his sperm cell count too much. Ar'ugtzar got erect at the mere sight of this highly pleasing arrangement.

Ar'ugtzar ordered his mercenaries to round up the few dark eldar females who weren't currently pregnant and got naked in his massive bedroom. Desperate pregnant women mobbed him for sex but he drove them back with a whip and ordered them to get on the bed and wait.

A few minutes later squads of human mercenaries dragged struggling dark eldar naked females into the room. These women were not currently pregnant and the lack of powerful pregnancy mating instincts made them more difficult.

The humans locked these women into specially designed "mating frames" that held them immobile in the optimal sex position, and for added protection they gagged the women so they couldn't bite. The women protested violently and entire groups of humans had to hold them down. Once these women were pregnant they would be just as desperate to mate as the rest of the women.

Archon Ar'ugtzar happily had sex with each of the women in the frames, hoping to get them all pregnant. It took a few weeks of having sex with them at least once every 3 days to guarantee pregnancy so Archon Ar'ugtzar had sex with them every day he was home.

With the fertile females all inseminated, the mercenaries released the crying women and they bolted out of the room as soon as they were free. Archon Ar'ugtzar laughed happily and turned his attention to the crowd of frantically eager pregnant women on his bed.

The mating frenzy that followed was extremely pleasant for Ar'ugtzar as scores of desperate naked women frantically had sex with him. Over 60 dark eldar slave women desperately needed his sperm to keep their babies alive in their wombs, and the squabbling to be inseminated before his balls ran dry was absolutely vicious.

Virile as he was, Archon Ar'ugtzar was only one man and simply didn't have enough sperm to inseminate 60 women in one sitting. It usually took him half the day to ejaculate inside all of them and he usually spent every free waking moment having constant sex. He had a charmed existence enjoying the spoils of leadership, but unfortunately lacked the time to keep track of his Dracons as much as he would like.

The Archon sighed with pleasure as he had sex with woman after woman. He would nap for an hour once his balls were empty and then resume until empty once more. Most nights he slept in little naps like this, it was the only way to ensure that every woman was inseminated properly.

Archon Ar'ugtzar ejaculated himself dry and then had a nap on top of a seething pile of beautiful naked women. This really was the life.

***

Bhirae had a migraine as she worked next to one of the massive extractor fans that collected dust for the factory. The fan was deafeningly loud and rattled constantly as it sucked in the filthy dusty polluted air of Low Commorragh.

Bhirae changed one of the dust collection filters and coughed as the old full filter released a plume of vile dust when she pulled it free.

This dust was the lifeblood of the factory, by far the most important ingredient for everything they did. It was black, vile and probably toxic, containing every airborne particle the grimy foul air had to offer. Contained within the dust was probably every naturally occurring element, including iron, carbon and other useful things.

Bhirae carefully collected this grimy filth along side a lot of other slaves, filling scratched plastic buckets with dust which were then carried away by other slaves to feed into the chemical processing plant for the first stage of the process that made splinter rifle ammunition.

The massive fan continued to make a terrible racket as it pulled in air with a never ending roar. These fans consumed the majority of the power from the outside wind turbines, always sucking in the precious watts greedily. They were the one thing that absolutely could not cope with draconian power efficiency, the amount of dust they needed every hour could only be obtained with huge fans like this.

Bhirae was absolutely filthy, everything around her in the fan rooms were absolutely black with dust. It stuck to everything. No matter how often they dusted this room it just got dusty again a few minutes later whenever someone changed a filter.

Bhirae's snot was black and she was coughing quite badly from the terrible dust. It was frankly astonishing just how filthy the outside air was.

Every smoke stack in Commorragh simply dumped smog into the air outside the buildings. This was added to by the upper levels dumping their toxic industrial ash off the side of sky bridges so that it fell down to the lower levels in thick plumes that stayed in the air for a long time. Add to that rust particles and other general dirt and exfoliated skin cells floating around in the air and the result was a hazy smog that was only just safe to breathe.

Someone somewhere was obviously processing the atmosphere to keep the air of Commorragh breathable, but that fresh processed air was clearly produced a long way away from Zasbak factory district.

For hours Bhirae changed and emptied filters. With air this filthy they filled up real fast and had to be changed constantly as they clogged up and blocked the air flow. At all times slaves worked to change these filters, working in shifts to keep the precious harvest of dust coming.

Her body ached all over, she could hardly breathe, and the noise of the fans made her want to scream. Never the less she just kept working, gathering the filth so that her factory could reach it's production quotas. Hour after endless hour she worked, not even getting paid for her efforts.

She was still terribly worried for Kaebros' safety. So terribly afraid all the time. The raids had only got worse and Kaebros now commanded a squad that probably all wanted to murder him to take his position.

Bhirae worried herself sick just thinking about it and made her migraine worse. Being in love was a horrible emotion, always so afraid for someone else's safety, so many troubles she had never had to deal with before. She was so mad with herself for falling in love with Kaebros, she had never felt so much fear as she had over the past year.

Sick with anxiety, tired and filthy, Bhirae just kept working. Life really sucks!

***

Kaebros smiled sadistically as he practiced his whipping accuracy on Bhirae. He lashed again and perfectly hit the tip of her clitoris, making her scream with agony.

Kaebros loved to unwind after a long shift by whipping Bhirae, it was extremely relaxing.

Bhirae squirmed in the ropes she was bound by, not liking this. Kaebros grinned at her and whipped the very tip of her nipple.

Bhirae was tied to a chair with her legs spread and her hands behind her back. Kaebros and Bhirae were in his personal Sybarite quarters in the factory, his rank now entitled him to his own private quarters.

Bhirae was filthy with dust everywhere that had not been covered by clothing, but her chest and pelvic area were completely clean and looked nice. Kaebros would clean her up later and care for her, but not until he had his fun.

Bhirae bit into her gag and twin pale lines down her cheeks showed as tears cut through the black dust that covered her face. She hung her head submissively and Kaebros made her scream with another perfectly aimed lash to the clitoris.

Kaebros loved Bhirae more than he loved anyone, but he was still a Dark Eldar and expressed his love in sadistic ways. Bhirae had always been the submissive partner in the relationship and was pretty much a doormat who never resisted anything Kaebros did to her. She did not enjoy what he was doing, but she nevertheless consented to it.

Bhirae had certain become a lot more assertive in sexual intimacy and was much more open about speaking her mind to him, but at the end of the day she remained just as compliant and non-resistive as she had always been.

Kaebros gleefully spent a good hour flogging the crying Bhirae. He felt so wonderfully relaxed by the end. He didn't bother to untie Bhirae, merely removing her gag.

He got a bucket of cold water, soap and a clean rag and proceeded to clean Bhirae up lovingly.

"You are really filthy today, the water is already black." Kaebros said tenderly.

"Yeah, that fan room is always like that. We really need full body coverings when we work in that room, it would help a lot in keeping me clean." Bhirae agreed.

Bhirae had stopped crying now and was getting more cheered up as he tenderly washed her. Kaebros kissed her softly and Bhirae kissed him back with a sigh of pleasure.

Kaebros had his work cut out for him as he tried to clean all the filth out of her hair but he didn't want to untie her yet. It had taken time to get Bhirae all tied up like this and Kaebros didn't want to have to do it all over again. Bhirae didn't seem to mind being pampered like this and was actually sighing in pleasure as he massaged shampoo into her grimy hair.

Bhirae was putty in his hands and totally submissive. Kaebros got her all cleaned up and smelling nice and then fed her (which she was EXTREMELY happy about).

Tonight's meal was synthetic nutrient bars, everything the body needs in a single packaged food bar. Kaebros had already tested the bars for poison so did not hesitate to hand feed nutrient bars to Bhirae. Bhirae submissively sucked his fingers clean and Kaebros got excited.

Kaebros was already naked and he grabbed Bhirae's head and forced his penis into her mouth. Kaebros then ate his own nutrient bars as Bhirae sucked his cock.

Kaebros absolutely adored Bhirae, she really was the girl of his dreams. He sighed in contentment of this wonderful moment, this right here was perfect. Kaebros groaned as he came in Bhirae's mouth and she swallowed hungrily.

Kaebros pulled over a chair and sat next to Bhirae contentedly. He ran his hands over her skin and explored her body. Bhirae groaned as he played with her boobs, she liked it when he played with them. Bhirae pouted for a kiss but Kaebros instead squeezed her belly making her cackle with ticklish laughter.

Bhirae squirmed about in her ropes as Kaebros squeezed her in various places. Bhirae was quite a ticklish woman and Kaebros liked to torment her like this from time to time. She cackled and thrashed as Kaebros had the time of his life.

Eventually Kaebros got bored and returned to playing with less ticklish body parts. Bhirae moaned orgasmically as he put two fingers inside her and slid them in and out. Soon he had her orgasming repeatedly in the chair and she was a moaning mess.

A long time later the pair were canoodling in bed, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing tenderly. Bhirae had been inseminated as required for the baby and Kaebros had given her orgasms until she moaned herself hoarse.

It was a tender time, a time of love and connection. All the floggings and torments were forgiven and forgotten. All that remained was love and tenderness for each other.

Both were vicious mean spirited dark eldar who fed on other people's pain, both were predominantly selfish creatures, but they still cared about each other very deeply. With all of their cruel hearts they loved each other passionately.

***

Dracon Arzogahn frowned as he received orders to go and set up a permanent Black Dagger stronghold on the nameless barren Ork world that Archon Ar'ugtzar habitually raided. 

His orders were to take a mere 1 percent of his current forces and a few thousand slaves and establish a thriving colony to more effectively round up the orkoid slaves for daily shipments back to the Black Dagger stronghold district.

This was a tall order indeed. 1 percent of his current forces was a mere 500 warriors. They would be permanently in hostile xenos territory and expected to send impossible numbers of orkoid slaves back home every single day. 

Dracon Arzogahn now knew beyond all doubt that Archon Ar'ugtzar was just trying to get him killed now.

Dracon Arzogahn was at the end of the day someone who could find solutions to impossible problems. He was smarter and more cunning than Archon Ar'ugtzar, he got things done where others failed, and if anyone could pull this off it was Dracon Arzogahn.

Dracon Arzogahn thought hard about the situation, examining it from all angles to find a solution that others would miss. The planet was extremely barren and totally dry. It had no water except what the bacteria and orkoid fungi could make out of the chemicals they dissolved from the dry rocks. It was sunny, flat, rocky and windy. Archon Ar'ugtzar expected and demanded no less than 100 thousand humanoid orkoid slaves be sent back every single day, on a planet that numbered only a few million in total. Given that the orkoid growth was delayed because the fungi had to work hard to dissolve water and nutrients from barren rock, they simply would not replenish fast enough to sustain this long term.

As it stood, it was impossible to achieve, but with a bit of creative thinking Dracon Arzogahn could solve it.

The planet needed more water and more nutrients to speed up orkoid development. With a bit of creative use of temporary webway passages Dracon Arzogahn could put a webway gate on the Ork planet and then drop a connecting portable gate in the sea of some other planet and drain it into the Ork planet for some much needed irrigation. Introducing some suitably aggressive plant life could then provide some much needed nutrients in the form of roots which the orkoid embryos could dissolve.

Dracon Arzogahn smiled cruelly, he would succeed and make Archon Ar'ugtzar look weak and stupid yet again. Archon Ar'ugtzar was a lazy fool who spent all his time on his whores while Dracon Arzogahn got things done. One day Dracon Arzogahn would become ARCHON Arzogahn!

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(LCL)

"What you doing?" A gretchin asked Bhirae.

"I'm building a web way gate to bring water to this place," Bhirae told the xenos.

"Oh good! I'm very thirsty, can I help?" The gretchin offered.

"Sure, hold this right here as I weld it in place," Bhirae told the helpful local.

Bhirae welded the component in place and thanked the xenos for it's assistance.

Bhirae and 2000 other Dark Eldar slaves were hard at work constructing a colossal web way gate 200 meters in diameter, helped by the friendly neighbourhood xenos locals. At the moment the gate was flat on the ground of the desert being constructed, but when it was completed it would be lifted upright by antigravity vehicles and secured in place in its upright position.

Bhirae squinted in the harsh glare of the local sun. She had never imagined that so much light and energy could exist in the world!

Currently Bhirae was standing in the middle of the never ending rocky desert of an Ork planet. It hadn't originally had a name so the Dark Eldar colonists had named it the planet Fahrraz after one of the Sybarites who was killed the other day by an Ork with a large rock.

A raider antigravity craft with a squad of warriors onboard was hovering around overhead gunning down any Ork that came too close to the growing web way gate, but on the whole the slaves were perfectly safe.

"Thank you," Bhirae told a snottling who handed her a rock. Bhirae was not sure what to do with the rock but liked to be polite to people so said thank you anyway.

While the Orks were belligerent and aggressive, the gretchin and especially the snottlings were a friendly bunch. This part of the desert was sparsely populated on the whole, but the unusual sight of 2000 Dark Eldar slaves building a massive web way gate was so intriguing to the xenos that every nomadic band of them that happened to pass the horizon came over to investigate.

The dark eldar tolerated the presence of these non-hostile lesser orkoids and didn't bother wasting ammo and energy to attack them. The main army was currently off hundreds of miles away rounding up snottlings in a relatively more heavily populated region and would be around later to round this lot up into cages too.

"Got anything to eat?" another gretchin asked Bhirae.

"I personally don't have any food with me but some people will be here later with a metal cage. You just get in the cage and they will take you to a place with all the food you can eat," Bhirae promised the gullible xenos.

All the gretchin around Bhirae got excited about this and were very enthusiastic to get in the cages later. Bhirae chuckled nastily, those gretchin were in for a very nasty surprise. 

Bhirae didn't actually hate these friendly xenos, she didn't feel any strong emotion towards them. They were all going to die sooner or later so they might as well be used to feed the thirst of some dark eldar who needed their pain too survive.

The gretchin were a great help in this construction process. They seemed to have some inner instinct that compelled them to want to build stuff and they were extremely enthusiastic assistants. The snottlings were likewise extremely enthusiastic, but their enthusiasm greatly exceeded their actual ability to help.

Bhirae sighed in relief as the sun finally set, bringing welcome darkness to her aching eyes. The sun had been just too bright for her, and it had burned her skin painfully.

"It's very dark now, how you see?" a gretchin asked her as she kept working.

"I can see fine with just the star light, I prefer the night actually," Bhirae told the gretchin.

"Um ok, I sleep now, see you tomorrow," the gretchin said with a big yawn.

Bhirae worked long into the night as the gretchin and snottlings mostly slept, making slower progress without the gretchin helping. The gate needed to be finished as soon as possible to bring some much needed water to this parched dry planet and Bhirae was desperate to have water enough for a well needed shower.

At around midnight Bhirae needed to sleep too and called it a night. The night was terribly cold in the desert so she crawled into the middle of a warm huddle of snottlings and did her best to get comfortable. The snottlings were affectionate friendly creatures and they snuggled against Bhirae keeping her somewhat warm.

Kaebros was off rounding up snottling slaves and would come to inseminate her tomorrow for a very brief visit. With the Archon demanding 100 thousand slaves rounded up each day, Kaebros and the other warriors mostly had to work nonstop to gather so many so fast. She missed Kaebros but what could she really do?

***

Dracon Arzogahn smiled triumphantly in his pressurised battle helmet as his space suited slaves completed the second web way gate on top of the thick ice sheet.

He was currently standing on the icy surface of the tiny ice moon Chergohne, one of 21 known moons of the Gas Giant Gohzarhartug in the Mahkajechughet star system. The names were utterly unimportant. What was important was that this was a lifeless and completely unclaimed red dwarf star system that nobody gave two snottlings about, free for the taking.

Chergohne was small and by usual standards worthless as planetary bodies went, but it had a subsurface ocean deep under it's icy surface, one that would be big enough for giving the Ork planet Fahrraz a bit of much needed irrigation.

The web way gate was little more than a metal ring 200 meters in diameter with a large float chained to one end of it to keep it upright when it fell down to the sea floor deep below. It had it's own inbuilt plasma generators to power it long enough to drain the ocean and after that it would power down and probably never be used again.

At a command from Dracon Arzogahn the heating system of the web way gate was turned on and it's pressure activation sensor switched on. Only once it detected the high water pressure of the ocean floor would the web way passage activate, otherwise the atmosphere of Fahrraz would simply be sucked away by the near vacuum low pressure of Chergohne's surface atmosphere.

The ice under the metal web way gate started melting and hissing away as water vapour as the metal ring glowed red hot from it's internal heaters. The web way gate immediately began to sink down through the icy surface, dragging it's long flat flexible float down into the melt crack after it.

It would take the rest of the day to melt it's way down to the ocean below, then maybe a few minutes to sink all the way to the bottom with the resistance from the float. The Dark Eldar had no more reason to remain here now so simply left through a temporary web way gate they had used to arrive here.

It would take half the day to get back to Fahrraz and Dracon Arzogahn desperately hoped to be present to see the moment when the water first surged through the gate in the middle of the Fahrraz desert flatlands.

It would be GLORIOUS.

***

Bhirae snorted with laughter from the safety of an antigravity platform as a group of curious snottlings gathering around the Fahrraz desert web way gate were suddenly annihilated by twin surges of icy cold water, one surge shooting from each side of the mouth of the ring shaped gate.

At 200 meters in diameter and with the pressure of a sea floor behind them, the twin jets of Chergohne ocean water were impressive in the extreme. The jets surged out in straight lines for about a kilometre before flattening out in a spreading sheet of water, cutting huge trenches in the rocky desert soil with their fearsome power, filling the water with the carved out sandy sediments.

Bhirae watched in delight as desperate groups of gretchin tried futilely to outrun the spreading sheet of water, laughing as they drowned in the numbingly cold salty water from the subzero icy moon. 

When it stopped being entertaining the fleet of antigravity vehicles left, returning to their carefully selected hilltop settlement 80 kilometres away. The water was spreading out fast but the fleet was faster and reached the hill settlement before the first of the water surrounded it to make it an island.

The water would take many days but eventually it would spread evenly across the planet in a very shallow ocean. This ocean would force every orkoid on the planet to concentrate on hills to escape the water, making them very conveniently trapped for easy capture.

The ocean would then slowly soak into the desert soils and disappear, leaving a well watered flatland soil that would be perfect for developing orkoid embryos.

The Dark Eldar settlement was an impressive fortified hilltop with a series of defensive walls of local stone, underground bunkers to live in and an impressive array of weaponry. It was a gentle hill with a flat top, 2-3 kilometres in diameter and all of it bare rock with no soil orkoid embryos could grow in. It was almost completely covered in black ultra high efficiency solar panels and was mostly a highly fortified airport for antigravity vehicles and other dark eldar aircraft.

A battery of rail gun cannons on the top of the dark eldar settlement hill were firing even now, launching canisters of algal spores of a highly aggressive species of algae from the oceans of the death world "Tygo's Omega" off over the horizon into the spreading ocean waters. From what Bhirae had been told these algae were among the most aggressively fast breeding aquatic plant life in the galaxy and would completely colonise the entire ocean with a thick nutrient dense bloom before the water finally soaked away beneath the desert sands. 

Bhirae smiled at the cunningness of Dracon Arzogahn. These algae would die as soon as the water vanished (they were aquatic after all) and leave behind a thick nutrient rich layer of sediment on the top of the soil, ready for the introduction of some of the most noxious land weeds in the entire galaxy. In a few weeks time this planet would be a thriving swarm of plant life and the orkoids would have a population explosion of epic proportions.

The antigravity platform Bhirae was on hovered down to a pavement of tough black solar panels and Bhirae and the other passengers disembarked from the floating multipurpose platform. These antigravity platforms were little more than a flat deck with batteries and antigravity plates under a sturdy aluminium flooring. They had a rudimentary artificial intelligence and were directed by remote radio commands as required without the need for any crew.

Having dropped it's passengers the platform hovered briefly to plug itself into a recharging tower for the few minutes it's superbly fast recharging batteries required for full recharge, and then flew off somewhere to do some new task.

Bhirae walked across the pavement of solar panels with the rest of her fellow slaves. The pavement was one of many that collectively covered most of the flat top of the hill. These pavements served the dual purpose of being both an airstrip for crude cargo planes and as a means of generating electricity during the daylight hours.

Bhirae was still astounded by how abundant the energy was here, the light was just freely available every single day, available in astonishingly bright abundance. Fahrraz was sunny in the extreme, a blazingly bright desert with all the energy they would ever need.

The air was a bit hard to breathe, not as high in oxygen as Zasbak factory district air, but Bhirae was so physically fit from her life of brutal slavery that she could cope with it. It just made her feel constantly a bit short of breath. But it was gloriously CLEAN. Apart from a bit of sand kicked up by the wind, Fahrraz's air was absolutely clean and fresh. It had no pollution of any kind and was doing wonders for Bhirae's health.

In fact if it wasn't for the constant sunburn and aching brightness on the eyes, Bhirae would be very happy to live here forever. 

From the pavement Bhirae had a good view of the entire settlement. It had 3 rows of defensive stone walls on the lower slopes of the hill, low tech but more than enough to stop a bunch of rock wielding Orks. Automated armed listening posts occupied strategic points on the walls without the need of warriors manning the walls, and motion sensors dotted every part of the slopes of the hill to give away invader's movements. Behind these walls was the flattened sheer sides of the hill, deliberately formed into a cliff sided plateau for extra defence.

The artificial cliff faces were dotted with tiny firing slits that Kabalite warriors could use to snipe enemies and the top of the cliffs were studded with batteries of weapons for artillery and air defence.

The settlement itself was entirely underground and could only be reached from the top of the hill, which itself could only be reached from the air. The hill top was over 90 percent solar panel pavement, the rest consisted of weapons batteries, a few recharging towers and the sloping entrances to the settlement. A few massive entrances with gently sloping solar pavement ramps served as entry into massive underground aircraft hangars, on the rest consisted of much smaller ramps for pedestrians to use.

The settlement had no web way gate, as this would compromise defence. The web way gate was instead situated 100 kilometres away on top of an unscalable natural pillar of rock where the Orks would never reach it. It was of similar size to the gate currently delivering ocean water, a ring of armoured metal powered by plasma generators.

Bhirae and her group walked down a ramp cut into the flat pavement and entered through an armoured doorway into the comforting gloom of the underground settlement. It didn't have a name yet, simply called "the settlement" for want of a better name.

The internal space was growing by the day with fresh excavation of more rooms, but at the moment it was predominantly filled with slave pens full of snottlings for the next shipment.

Massive crude propeller aeroplanes took off and arrived constantly at the settlement airstrip, bringing in snottlings by the tens of thousands to meet the insane daily quotas. With only 500 warriors they were forced to spend every waking moment gathering snottlings all over the planet, ranging far beyond the range that would let them return often to the settlement. 

They instead had set up hilltop stockades which were little more than open walls that the snottlings couldn't climb out of next to crude airstrips. The stockades had soft sandy floors to absorb impacts from falls and the Warriors simply flew over in their antigravity vehicles and dropped them in the stockades from the air. 

Getting the snottlings out of the stockades and into the giant aeroplanes was not a fun or easy task for the slaves who manned the planes. Getting them out of the plane and into holding pens was also an inexact science but the dark eldar slaves were getting better at it over time.

Bhirae and her fellow slaves were tired but they were immediately divided up into tasks around the settlement, mostly either construction or else something snottling related.

Bhirae was given the unpopular task of being in the group that had to somehow offload ten thousand snottlings from inside a massive aeroplane that had just pulled into a hangar. Bhirae groaned but steeled herself for the difficult task.

Bhirae was given several children's toys and a simple handheld music device that played looped tracks of children's songs that snottlings found enticing and she entered the hangar.

The underground hangar was absolutely massive and contained several aeroplanes all being unloaded. The snottlings were all simply loose inside the aircraft, with locked doors keeping them out of important places like the cockpit. The internal space of the main cargo area was filled with multiple "floors" of wire mesh accessed by snottling sized metal ladders all throughout the tangle to let the snottlings fill the floor space many times over before the aeroplanes were filled to capacity.

The snottlings were easy enough to coax into the comforting darkness of the highly interesting confines of the aircraft, but getting them out again in a timely fashion was an absolute nightmare.

The aeroplanes all ran on battery power and were currently plugged into floor ports to recharge for the next flight. They needed to be unloaded if possible by the time they were recharged.

To make things easier, a series of portable fences topped with razor wire had been set up around the aircraft to enclose the snottlings to prevent them from simply running loose in the settlement freely. A series of gates had been set up to control the movements and get them all herded into waiting cages that could be loaded onto trucks to take them off to holding pens.

Bhirae and the other slaves entered the fenced area through a guarded gate and groaned as they saw the beady eyes of a multitude of snottlings peering at them out of the yawning open cargo ramp at the back of the aircraft. The snottlings were clearly very comfortable staying put inside the aircraft and were not going to make this easy.

Bhirae and the others immediately started playing the comforting children's songs on the handheld devices. The snottlings were visibly intrigued and a few came out to look at the music devices. Bhirae waved around a shiny bright red inflated bouncy ball enticingly and coaxed the snottlings to come and take it. A few more came out and were given the ball as a reward.

Seeing their fellows be given bouncy balls and hearing the children's songs, many other snottlings were enticed to come out of the aircraft and were gently ushered through a one way gate into a larger fenced holding area in the maze of portable fences. The snottlings started to come out in droves now but it still wasn't fast enough.

Bhirae and the other dark eldar slaves looked at each other, blushing with embarrassment. They knew there was nothing else for it but to do something truly embarrassing to get the snottlings coming out quickly.

With a sigh, the dark eldar started to sing together in perfect harmony, singing a lyrical children's song that seemed to be irresistible to snottlings. Blushing bright red, the slaves linked arms and started to dance as they sang, feeling perfectly stupid.

The snottlings flooded out in a mass now, attracted by the dancing singing dark eldar until the fenced area around the plane was thick with them. The door to the aircraft then slammed shut for a while to prevent back flow as the dark eldar then herded this seething mass of snottlings through the one way gate away from the aircraft.

When the area around the plane was clear, they opened the door again and resumed embarrassing themselves to coax out the remaining snottlings. It took several times to get 90 percent of them out, and then came the really odious task of crawling around inside the maze of wire mesh inside the aeroplane to physically chase out the remaining snottlings with air horns.

The inside of the aircraft was filthy with snottling dung and smelled awful. Bhirae was forced to physically crawl through this filth to chase out the snottlings. She was then forced to hose out all the filth to reduce weight to the aircraft, which was not fun at all.

The aircraft left and Bhirae only just had time to herd the entire mass of snottlings into cages for the trucks before the next plane arrived for unloading! Bhirae sighed deeply.

The settlement already had way more snottlings than it needed for today's shipment but it was stockpiling them for when times got tougher in the future. They required little food each, but collectively that little became a LOT. Fortunately they were not particularly fussy and even grew mushrooms for themselves with their own dung to supplement their diets. 

Mostly the snottlings were fed on synthetic alcohol brewed in local solar powered chemical plants from ambient carbon dioxide and water vapour. The orkoids metabolisms were so incredibly robust that they could last a few weeks just on alcohol alone, though it did make them drunk at all times.

Many MANY hours later, Bhirae's shift ended and she gratefully went to the personal quarters of her boyfriend Sybarite Kaebros for a well needed rest. Kaebros was still not back yet so Bhirae had the room all to herself for now.

The room was modest and simply furnished by what little could be carried with the settlers through the web way. Basically it consisted of some fold up chairs, a fold up table and an inflated air mattress. It had a firing hole that acted as a window and was set somewhere high up on the cliff face.

Bhirae stripped naked and put her dirty clothes neatly in a pile on the floor. In one corner was a pile of various clean clothes they owned and all around the room was piled various things that Kaebros owned.

The room was kept locked at all times and only Kaebros and Bhirae had keys to the room. Bhirae wore her key on a necklace that Kaebros had given her and never ever took the necklace off, not even when bathing. Bhirae did all of the few chores that the room needed each day, usually in the morning, and it was clean and neat at all times.

Bhirae had very few possessions, only work gear and whatever presents Kaebros had given to her. She did have some nice clothes that she would wear out on dates with Kaebros if they ever got any time off again, but not much really.

Bhirae went to the window and looked outside. It was nighttime now and one of the moons was shining bright in the sky. Bhirae was amazed to see an ocean spread all the way to the horizon down on the flat planes around the hill the settlement occupied.

The ocean clearly wasn't very deep, maybe even no more than a meter deep judging by the position of the shoreline, but it's sheer spread was very impressive across the extremely flat land that predominated the planet Fahrraz. The moonlight glinted off it beautifully and Bhirae was moved by the sheer beauty of the sight.

Bhirae had a deep drink of water, glad that the water rationing was now well and truly over. All too soon the water out there would soak away into the soil, but before that happened, the settlement would pump in huge amounts and store it in tanks for the future. It was salty and probably already overgrown with algae, but it would be easy enough to pump into tanks and then purify later.

Bhirae felt bone tired as she stood naked gazing out the tiny window. Freezing air blew into the room through the window, giving her goosebumps and setting her nipples erect. The air got very cold at night here, but this right here was cold even by usual standards. Clearly the freezing cold ocean water of Chergohne was bringing all that coldness with it and driving down temperatures. That water outside the window must be absolutely numbingly cold.

Bhirae shivered and moved away from the window. She was unaccustomed to wearing clothes to bed but this was ridiculous on a cold night like tonight. 

Bhirae sorted through her meagre clothing and put on a pair of work overalls and thick socks. She missed Kaebros in bed, he was so warm to snuggle up with and would be great on a night like tonight.

Kaebros would hopefully be home late tonight to inseminate Bhirae, she needed him very soon to prevent developmental problems in the baby. Bhirae got into bed on the air mattress. She had no blankets and only a bottom sheet, not even a top sheet to keep her warm. 

Bhirae curled up in a ball and did her best to stay warm as she shivered herself to sleep.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(LCL)

 

Bhirae snarled as she flogged her work squad of gretchin slaves.

 

"Stop dawdling and get that floor clean NOW!" Bhirae shouted at the slovenly xenos.

 

The gretchin yelped with pain and whimpered, "yes boss!"

 

Under the stern gaze of Bhirae the group of shackled gretchin shovelled the snottling dung up into wheeled bins and mopped the floor of the aircraft hangar clean.

 

"Very good boys," Bhirae told them and rewarded them with titbits of mushroom.

 

The gretchin seemed to respond best to this sort of carrot and stick approach, and were a lot better workers this way. It was a pity, it was much more fun just to beat them constantly.

 

Bhirae's new born baby daughter Belzevelle cooed softly in the baby harness that was strapped to Bhirae's chest and Bhirae gently kissed the baby's head, taking a wonderful whiff of that ovary pulsing new born baby smell.

 

Bhirae was now the proud mother of a Kabalite true born, having given birth only a week ago. Belzevelle had a life of immense privilege ahead of her, and would get an unfair advantage in every part of her life simply from the fact of being true born by an actual natural pregnancy in a woman rather than grown in a vat.

 

At the moment Belzevelle was far too young to leave her mother's side and went with Bhirae everywhere she went. But when she was a bit older she would be taken to be educated by the elite true born of the Black Dagger. Bhirae would of course get access to Belzevelle and would probably be reassigned to work just on raising the elite true born.

 

Belzevelle would live in privilege and luxury, and by clinging to her shirt tails Bhirae would also get to enjoy this life of luxury. Killing an infant true born's mother was almost always a sure fire way of getting lethal retribution in the future when the child grew up, and even just antagonising the mother was not advisable. This made life much more pleasant for Bhirae now.

 

It had taken over 2 years of continuous sex to complete the pregnancy, and had been difficult and demanding with the tight schedules of Bhirae and Kaebros, but now finally they had their little treasure. The new family still lived in the settlement on Fahrraz and if it wasn't for the increasing violence from the Orks, life would be perfect.

 

Dracon Arzogahn's scheme had worked like a charm, but unfortunately had been a little TOO successful. The oceans had soaked away into the soil to create a permanent water table and despite it being salt water, the noxious weeds introduced were so tough that they were thriving in a dense endless field of waist high herbaceous plants. The initial algal bloom had provided a rich topsoil and the plant growth was impressive in the extreme.

 

As the vegetation had exploded, so had the number of orkoids. The orkoid embryos grew perfectly fine even with salty groundwater and with the soils so nutrient rich and full of roots that could be dissolved to feed the embryos, the embryos were growing with astonishing speeds. The weeds even provided more of the shady surface conditions that the embryos preferred.

 

They now had way more orkoid slaves than they even knew what to do with and were putting gretchin to work simply to take advantage of the abundant free labor. Almost every dark eldar slave was now put in charge of a squad of shackled gretchin and had the fun job of beating the gretchin all day as they did the majority of the actual work. It was not only fun but it let them do things over ten times fast than before!

 

The settlement itself was now as deeply dug as it could get without the water table flooding the lower levels and they had had time to make it really nice. They now had factories like they had had in Zasbak factory district and were even manufacturing antigravity vehicles now which was nice.

 

The only problem of course was the Orks.

 

The Orks now had enough vegetation to make fire and had already started to make a few crude tools with some of the vegetation materials. Crude slings of vegetable fibres were now being carried by most Orks and they used these to throw stones the size of bricks at dark eldar aircraft and antigravity vehicles. It was becoming a major hazard to slaving operations and was only getting worse by the day.

 

The Archon of the Black Dagger had bizarrely refused to let them have more than 500 warriors, and this was no where near enough to cull these Orks faster than they bred. The walls around the settlement were now permanently under siege by a massive army of Orks and they pelted so many stones up onto the airstrip that it was starting to prevent the aeroplanes from taking off as the wheels kept hitting stones and slowing down.

 

The automated listening posts were going crazy shooting at the Orks who constantly scaled the walls with crude ropes lassoed onto jutting edges of stonework, and stocking up the ammunition for these posts was a very dangerous job with all the pelting rocks. So far the Orks had disabled one of the listening posts by crawling all over it and hitting it repeatedly very hard with very large rocks until the targeting sensors were so badly scratched up that they couldn't see anymore.

 

Every weapon battery they had was firing nonstop at the Orks but they just kept coming. Aerial high altitude surveillance showed that every Ork on the planet was migrating towards the settlement, having presumably heard about the fighting and wanting to join in. Hundreds of millions of Orks at the very least were constantly migrating across the planet to join the fighting, and the dark eldar simply lacked the firepower to kill this many.

 

***...

 

Dracon Arzogahn looked grimly at the latest reports, he had clearly underestimated the savagery of these Orks. If something didn't change real soon then they would grind their way into the settlement through sheer attrition. Archon Ar'ugtzar had really screwed Arzogahn over this time.

 

Dracon Arzogahn moved to a tiny window firing hole and gazed down at the massive sea of Orks laying siege to the walls. At least ten million dead Ork bodies littered the plains around the walls. The vegetation for miles around had been burned black by artillery fire but the Orks had dug a system of trenches (actually the gretchin had done all the actual work as the Orks shouted at them), and could get right up to the walls with only heavy casualties from the guns.

 

The walls and cliffs would slow them down but only slow them for a while. Fortunately he still had the option of flooding the planet with another ocean like before. This would give a much needed cull by drowning huge numbers of Orks, buying some time.

 

His forces already had another web way gate standing by on an even bigger ice moon awaiting the order to start an even bigger flood, a dangerously big flood in fact. The planet Fahrraz would take a long time to dry out again from this new flood and it would ultimately make Ork reproduction even worse in the long term so Arzogahn was feeling hesitant about it.

 

Arzogahn suddenly leapt back from the window as a stone the size of a bird's egg thrown from an Ork sling flew through the hole, almost killing him. 

 

Arzogahn decided that maybe it was indeed time to flood away these Orks...

 

***...

 

Archon Ar'ugtzar glared as yet another shipment of slaves and huge wealth from the planet Fahrraz arrived in his stronghold district. Not only were there ten times as many slaves as requested, but also their was huge amounts of vegetable material, orkoid mushrooms, splinter weapon ammunition, stone, salt, alcohol, distilled water, precious metals mined on the planet and even new antigravity aircraft!

 

Every day without fail huge amounts of wealth arrived in the stronghold, making everyone in the Kabal more rich, and with every day that passed more Kabalite warriors started to talk. This was getting desperate for Archon Ar'ugtzar.

 

Ar'ugtzar had taken over the holding of Zasbak factory district personally, taking as much credit as he could for it, but had then lost Zasbak to the Kabal of the Black Knife a few months ago and still hadn't managed to retake it! And as Ar'ugtzar failed over and over again, Dracon Arzogahn succeeded without fail to more than make up for the loss of Zasbak!

 

Ar'ugtzar suddenly heard a Kabalite warrior whisper "Archon Arzogahn sounds good right about now," and Ar'ugtzar shot the warrior dead on the spot!

 

Ar'ugtzar looked all around him at the warriors of his Kabal, sensing treachery everywhere. Ar'ugtzar was starting to look weak and all of the Kabalite warriors clearly saw this perception of weakness.

 

Ar'ugtzar gathered his xenos bodyguards around him and retreated to the safety of his fortified palace.

 

The Archon calmed down after spending a few hours with his women. He now had a new batch of true born sons to add to his existing ones in the Kabalite true born regiment. He knew that he could count on his adult true born children to be at least partially loyal to him and to carry out his wishes outside the fortress palace. The Archon could just stay safely inside the palace where it was safe. Hopefully things would just solve themselves if he did nothing?

 

***...

 

Bhirae sat on the shoreline enjoying the sudden lull, on a romantic date with Kaebros.

 

It was evening, at that beautiful time just after sunset when the ground is still warm but the pesky sunlight is all gone. Two of the moons were shining in the sky and waves gently lapped against the raw stone slope of the hillside that was now a temporary shoreline.

 

The Kabal had set up floating shark nets around the island to keep out predatory aquatic squigs and these floating nets were topped with massive amounts of razor wire to stop anything climbing in over the nets as an added protection.

 

A heavily bribed dark eldar slave woman was minding Belzevelle for the next few hours and Bhirae and Kaebros finally had a chance for a romantic date together. Bhirae was wearing a white string bikini that Kaebros had given her to wear on the date and Kaebros was having a great time touching her bare skin as he sat beside her.

 

Bhirae got up off the lovely warm rock and dipped a toe in the black water at the shoreline. It was warm from a day of having the desert sun beating on it and was turgid with a thick bloom of highly aggressive black coloured death world algae. Her toe was black when she pulled it out, covered in the algae.

 

"This algae is nontoxic right?" Bhirae asked Kaebros.

 

"I wouldn't recommend eating it, but only because it tastes awful. It's completely harmless and actually is edible despite the taste." Kaebros reassured her.

 

Bhirae gently waded into the lovely warm water, her toes squelching in the sediment of dead algae that already covered the bottom. She didn't go in too deep as she couldn't swim, and she knelt down so that only her neck poked above the water.

 

Kaebros smiled at her hungrily and followed her into the water. He was dressed in a buoyant version of his usual Sybarite armour, unable to take the risk of ever being out of armour when not behind locked doors. But he had taken the liberty of opening his flexible armoured fly to let out his erect penis...

 

Bhirae looked at the penis and bit her lip in the way that always excited Kaebros. Kaebros waded up to her and without pause he roughly grabbed her hair and forced his cock into her mouth. 

 

Bhirae had been expecting this and obediently sucked his cock without question, using her tongue skilfully to make him groan.

 

With the baby now born, Bhirae's pregnancy hormones had vanished, taking the mating instincts away with them. Kaebros had likewise lost his own mating instincts and was no longer compelled to keep mating with Bhirae.

 

But both of them liked the relationship, they had spent over 2 years together and found it very convenient to continue with the relationship. 

 

Bhirae felt genuine affection for Kaebros, enjoyed the privilege and material gain she got, and honestly the sex and physical intimacy with him was intoxicating. She had every reason to want the relationship to continue and was absolutely loyal to him in a way that she had never been to anyone else ever before.

 

Kaebros still thought of Bhirae as the girl of his dreams and was deeply sexually attracted to her. He got enormous sexual pleasure from her complete and total submission to his will, enjoyed how she did chores, and in his own highly sadistic way he was completely and totally in love with her. He enjoyed the status of being a father of a true born and being with the mother of his child, and he also found her absolutely invaluable as a loyal ally that he could trust with his life.

 

Bhirae gagged slightly as Kaebros sadistically deep throated her way too deep just to make her suffer. Bhirae did not like the sadistic way he deliberately tormented her, but she put up with it for the sake of keeping the really good bits of the relationship. 

 

Kaebros tortured Bhirae almost every night. He was very fond of tying her up in various ways, in chairs, to the table, to the mattress, hanging from a ring in the ceiling, simply tied up unattached to furniture. The possibilities he tried were endless. Bhirae's policy of never ever offering any resistance made her Kaebros's perfect rope bunny, never ever saying no, never demanding that he give her a safe word.

 

Once Bhirae was all tied up, Kaebros did all sorts of cruel and diabolical things to her. Floggings, electric shocks, spankings, being tickled, pinching, needles, clamps, hair pulling, slapping, twisting nipples, and a million other acts of needless cruelty. Bhirae hated it, but she LOVED the orgasms he gave her afterwards.

 

Bhirae gagged and retched as Kaebros's cock cruelly forced it's way right down her throat. It was terribly uncomfortable but she just kept sucking and using her tongue to please him. Kaebros pulled her hair painfully and she squeaked in dismay.

 

Kaebros twisted her ear with his other hand, twisting it so painfully that she started crying from the pain. Her pain excited him and his penis became even more erect halfway down her throat, making her suffering worse. The pain became absolutely unendurable before Kaebros finally cummed down her throat and pulled out of her.

 

Bhirae swallowed the semen and Kaebros patted her hair affectionately.

 

"Very good girl Bhirae. I love you so much my submissive little woman, you are absolutely perfect." Kaebros told her with dominant charm.

 

Bhirae smiled at the praise, feeling loved despite her brutal treatment. The dark eldar were a race of sadists who got off on pain. Bhirae herself was a sadist, everyone she knew was a sadist. The way Kaebros treated Bhirae was pretty standard for dark eldar during sex. The strongest partner dominated the weaker partner and it often got really rough in the sack.

 

Kaebros put a finger in Bhirae's mouth and she sucked it submissively. He crouched down into the water with her and dominantly kissed her. Bhirae wrapped her arms around him and passionately returned the kiss feeling loved.

 

Bhirae felt Kaebros slip his fingers between her legs inside her bikini bottom and she gasped with pleasure. The pain earlier had sexually excited her despite her not enjoying it, making her wet and sexually receptive.

 

Bhirae moaned loudly as the fingers penetrated her softly. They went inside but not too deep, Bhirae didn't like to be penetrated too deep so this was just perfect. The fingers teased around the shallows, making her groan with sexual bliss.

 

Bhirae passionately kissed Kaebros as his fingers did wonderful things to her private parts. He put his tongue in her mouth and she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of his tongue chasing hers around in circles. Bhirae sighed into the kisses and felt her first orgasm of the night creeping up on her.

 

Bhirae screamed into his mouth as the orgasm exploded in climax a minute later. It felt so wonderful to cum in the ocean.

 

The pair of lovers sat together in the lovely warm black water and watched the bodies of drowned Orks floating past beyond the shark nets. The entire ocean was bobbing with drowned corpses of all manner of orkoids that had not been able to swim to an island before drowning. The squig sharks were having an absolute feast and for their next date Kaebros was considering a fishing trip.

 

"This is so romantic," Bhirae said, resting her head on Kaebros's shoulder.

 

"Yes. This really is perfect." Kaebros agreed.

 

The pair found each other's lips and made out in the body choked water.

 

The ocean was now significantly deeper than last time and would take longer to seep away this time. It had drowned something like 99 percent of the orkoid population and was still slowly getting deeper over time as more water came in through the old web way gate in the flat lands.

 

The top meter or so of the ocean was warm during the day and early evening, but frightfully cold at deeper depths. It was now a good 10 meters deep on average and getting slightly deeper all the time. It was a significant hazard to local orkoids and deep enough that even the really big land squigs were drowning in droves.

 

All surviving orkoids were either aquatic squigs or else were crammed onto the relatively widely spaced hills that were now islands, making them very easy to catch in nets either way and used for food or slaves.

 

The slave pens of the settlement were already crammed to capacity and would do for the daily tributes of slaves until after the water started to subside again. It meant that the dark eldar currently had some much needed free time.

 

Bhirae sighed in contentment, she really needed this time off. It felt so wonderful to just relax like this in the water.

 

***...

 

"Dis shoota's real nice ya pointy eared pansy," the Ork war boss told Dracon Arzogahn.

 

"You are welcome warlord Git-Puncha, you and your... Boys, will get more weapons the longer you work and fight for us," Dracon Arzogahn told the exuberant xenos.

 

"Sure thing boss, you just done hire da blood axe klan of da Git-Punchas, you not be disappointed!" Warboss Git-Puncha said proudly.

 

Dracon Arzogahn sighed with relief that the mercenary pirates had accepted the splinter cannons and dark lances he had offered them in payment for their services.

 

Dracon Arzogahn was sick of this post on the planet Fahrraz and had decided that it was high time that he outsourced the entire operation to someone else. 

 

The Git-Punchas were an Ork mercenary pirate fleet with a suitably unscrupulous reputation to work well with the amoral dark eldar. They were members of the infamous Blood Axes clan and were more than happy to take over the bulk of the running of the slaving operations here on Fahrraz.

 

Even better, they provided an army that could help Dracon Arzogahn to overthrow Archon Ar'ugtzar.

 

Dracon Arzogahn carefully explained his instructions to the Orks, telling them 3 times just to be sure that they understood what they were supposed to do. He needed half of them to stay on Fahrraz to run the slaving operation here and he needed another half to come with him back to Commorragh to help him overthrow Archon Ar'ugtzar and take over the Black Dagger Kabal.

 

"Sure thing boss," the Orks said cheerfully.

 

Dracon Arzogahn then began the tedious task of getting his entire community of Dark Eldar ready to leave the planet, getting everything preprepared for leaving this horrid place. It took many hours.

 

Finally at the end of the day, the force was ready. The Ork mercenaries were all given fake chains and concealed weapons, and loaded into unlocked slave cages on board the next convoy of antigravity vehicles due to depart. 

 

The ruse was to get 100 thousand Ork mercenaries right into the heart of Black Dagger territory by passing them off as slaves, mixing them in with a million snottlings as cover. The Orks would then go berserk inside the Black Dagger stronghold and cause so much chaos that the Archon could then be killed in the confusion.

 

The Orks themselves would then be either kept on as mercenaries or simply enslaved, depending on how big a force survived, and Arzogahn would become the new Archon.

 

The massive column of antigravity vehicles took off from the settlement and flew across miles of ocean towards the gate.

 

The water was dark and choppy underneath, still bobbing with bloated corpses of dead orkoids as the column flew overhead. Off in the distance a mighty pillar of rock jutted out of the water, topped with an intimidating vertical ring of dark metal.

 

Dracon Arzogahn stood at the front of his raider antigravity vehicle, gazing down over the railing at the pillar of rock. His raider was near the front of the massive flying column and he got a good view of the approach.

 

Around the ever nearing base of the pillar of rock a bunch of desperate looking Orks were sitting as best as they could on what little purchase they could find on the vertical rock face of the pillar above the level of the water. Clearly they had only just escaped from drowning and had been stranded in place for a long time, drinking the salty water and probably eating the floating dead bodies.

 

The Kabalite warriors on the raider aircraft sniped at these desperate Orks for fun, killing all of them on the sides the column could see. Dracon Arzogahn drank in the pain of the dying Orks and smiled cruelly.

 

The column then started to enter through the ring, and each vehicle disappeared in shimmers as they passed through the metal ring on top of the pillar of rock. The web way gate was securely fastened to a metal platform on top of the pillar of rock, dark and threatening as it held fast unmoving in the wind.

 

Dracon Arzogahn's raider then passed through the ring and suddenly the entire landscape vanished from view. They were now flying down a tunnel of shimmering energy, a tunnel that went for miles before they connecting to a huge maze of much larger tunnels.

 

This was the web way, a galaxy spanning maze of tunnels through the warp that contracted billions of miles of distance down to a single step. Light years of real space could be crossed in less than an hour of leisurely walking in this place. The energy surfaces that made up the walls floor and ceiling were solid to the touch like a hard surface, and could be safely walked on and touched even with bare skin without harm.

 

The web way was the galactic highway used by all of the more advanced of the old sentient races. The Eldar of all factions used the web way to get around, as did the Necrons and a few other races. No one race held ownership of the entire web way, it was simply too vast to control.

 

The original web way had been built by an ancient alien race known as the "Old Ones", but they had gone extinct long ago. Eldar and a few other races had then started adding to the web way, and now after millions of years of being extended the web way was vast beyond mortal comprehension.

 

The Dark Eldar lived permanently in the web way, the city of Commorragh was situated in a tiny fraction of the web way. The city was vast beyond comprehension, but the web way was just THAT big that the city was a small corner indeed of the total web way.

 

The column of vehicles was big by normal standards, but in the web way it seemed tiny indeed. Many of the largest tunnels were big enough for entire fleets of kilometre wide space ships to fly with room to spare, making the column look like a line of mere ants in this scale.

 

The pilots of the leading raiders anxiously looked for landmarks, getting lost in the web way was deadly. The knowledge of the paths through the web way was passed down from pilot to pilot by flying together, and supplement by maps that daily went out of date as the web way architecture changed constantly.

 

With all in equal peril, the pilots worked together sharing their individual knowledge to collectively navigate this deadly maze. The fact that they used the same route every day between Fahrraz and the Black Dagger territory was no guarantee that the web way had not changed since yesterday. Old unstable tunnels sometimes collapsed and disappeared without a trace, and sometimes the Eldar or some other race would add new bits of tunnel going other places causing terrible confusion.

 

It was a maze with only the occasional sign post or landmark, a maze that contained all sorts of hostile armies somewhere within its vast labyrinth.

 

The pilots performed admirably, avoiding wrong turns and many hours later entered the bit of tunnel that the Black Dagger themselves had built to connect their territory to the crummy backwaters of the unoccupied web way network.

 

This was it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(LCL)

 

(Authors note, due to popular demand I am resurrecting this old story and continuing it. From this point on I have no idea where the plot will go, but let's just wing it and ride the wave wherever it may take us.)

 

The surprise was complete and total, as 100 thousand armed Orks went berserk in the heart of Black Dagger territory.

 

There were FAR too many individual acts of violence going on for the poor author (aka me username MA7) to chronicle even a small fraction of the violent engagements going on. Suffice to say that 100 thousand plus Orks going mental in the streets of Commorragh is spectacularly violent.

 

The violence was exacerbated by the fact that all of the dark eldar were wearing exactly the same Black Dagger uniform, and the Orks couldn't tell friend from foe. The Orks solved this problem by simply shooting any new eldar indiscriminately.

 

Dracon Arzogahn and his forces were not stupid, and had been expecting this act of treachery. They simply stayed in their antigravity vehicles and hid the fuck out of the way, close to the fortified palace of Archon Ar'ugtzar. Watching the highly entertaining violence from safety.

 

With only around 70 thousand warriors in the entire Black Dagger Kabal, and facing against a surprise attack by over 100 thousand Orks armed with concealed auto pistols, all from INSIDE their own fortified district... let's just say that the Kabalite Warriors had a really rotten time of it!

 

The Orks had orders to focus on breaking into the fortified palace of Archon Ar'ugtzar, but, with typical Ork lack of focus, they were mostly just attacking everything they could see, the way Orks do...

 

Dracon Arzogahn sighed with annoyance, irritated but not at all surprised by the Orks lack of discipline. These savages might simply end up destroying the Black Dagger WITHOUT killing the Archon!

 

Dracon Arzogahn decided that the Orks needed a bit of guidance.

 

"Warriors, aim your dark lances at the door of our esteemed Archon's palace. It is rather poor hospitality of Ar'ugtzar to lock his green guests outside," Dracon Arzogahn said cruelly.

 

"Yes ARCHON Arzogahn," the warriors all said with cruel smiles.

 

Terrible dark beams of what was according to the Games Workshop a common popular culture misunderstanding of "dark matter" (author's note, don't even get me started on the games workshop's complete failure to grasp basic physics), this stuff of course was NOT dark matter, as dark matter particles are already shooting through your flesh like a fucking meteorite even as you are reading this and doing precisely fuck all to hurt you. 

 

As everyone with any understanding of physics knows, dark matter can neither be seen nor touched, it is a ghostly stuff that we only can deduce the existence of because of the effects it has on the gravity of astronomical objects and their orbits.

 

(Author's note, as someone with a science degree myself, this REALLY shits me off. I'm perfectly happy to suspend my disbelief a little bit for cool stuff like antigravity vehicles or Titans that violate the square-cube law, especially when you can draw on the supernatural warp to help. But don't go taking things and saying that they are completely fundamentally different from their entire documented nature!)

 

That being the case, dark beams of SOMETHING, sure as shit not dark matter, but some unknown type of something beam, (that would not send this author off on a physics tangent), was shooting out of the dark lances.

 

The fusillade of mystery black beams hit the heavily armoured door of the palace, and somehow transferred vast amounts of energy into the metal door, burning holes through it and making the rest of it glow bright yellow with black body radiation.

 

The door quickly took on the consistency of a turd that was right on the line between semisolid and liquid, and drooped down into a puddle in the doorway.

 

The palace was now obviously on fire from having a big puddle of molten metal inside it, and smoke and flames were flowing out of the glowing hot doorway.

 

Even as Arzogahn watched, the fools inside sprayed a fire hose over the molten door way, cooling down the lethal heat barrier that might have actually kept the berserk Orks out for a while!

 

With the open doorway now hissing cool, the Ork mercenaries inside Archon Ar'ugtzar's palace were no longer locked in, and could not contain their desire to join the really swell fight going on outside. 

 

The entire garrison of Ork mercenaries loyal to Archon Ar'ugtzar surged out of the doorway in a green tide, and got into a spectacular punch up with the other Orks.

 

It was extremely entertaining to watch as the Ork mercenaries were subdued by the vastly superior numbers of the invading Orks. It was even MORE entertaining when the defeated Orks joined the victorious Orks, the way Orks do, and then cheerfully led the others directly to the palace!

 

The resulting massacre inside the palace was so deliciously violent that it would live on in Black Dagger history for as long as the Kabal lasted (which might not be very long the way things were going)!

 

***...

 

ARCHON Arzogahn wiped the Ork blood from his blades as he stood defiantly in victory, after a day and a night of the most vicious fighting imaginable. All 100 thousand Orks were dead, badly wounded or missing now.

 

Arzogahn was now the undisputed ruler of what little remained of the Black Dagger Kabal, all other potential leaders were dead.

 

Former Archon Ar'ugtzar had been hacked apart by Orks, and Arzogahn had been very careful to burn the body down to ashes to make absolutely sure that the Haemonculi could never ever resurrect him!

 

Not only was the former Archon dead, but the other Dracons had also been a threat to the leadership, and had been brutally slaughtered and their bodies burned to ash.

 

All around Archon Arzogahn was ruin and dead bodies. The Black Dagger Kabal had been horrifyingly decimated down to less than 10 percent of its original number of Kabalite warriors!

 

These few thousand remaining warriors were now so absolutely terrified of Arzogahn's chilling ruthlessness for power that he had bought himself at least a few days before he could expect the first assassination attempts to start.

 

The battle against the Orks was over, but the new Archon could not rest. He knew that news of the Black Dagger's currently battle weakened state would reach the rival neighbouring kabals soon, and they would soon be swooping in to steal Black Dagger territory and wipe them out!

 

Arzogahn's first act as Archon was to promote every single remaining Kabalite warrior to the rank of Sybarite, just as in the past. The new Sybarites were now scrambling to recruit local slaves into the ranks as a hastily assembled army of new Kabalite Warriors, hopefully it would be enough to let the Kabal survive.

 

***...

 

Bhirae groaned as she was put to work cleaning up the considerable mess in the aftermath of the battle. 

 

Battles were very messy things, messy things that SOMEONE had to clean up afterwards, and that poor someone was always slaves like Bhirae.

 

Belzevelle cooed softly from the baby sling around Bhirae's chest, with things so bad right now, Bhirae didn't dare let her precious baby out of her presence for even a moment.

 

Bhirae and 3 other slaves each grabbed a limb of a dead Ork and strained to lift it up onto an antigravity platform. The thing was distressingly heavy, even with 4 people, and it took considerable effort to get it up on the platform.

 

"One down, only 99999 to go..." Bhirae groaned.

 

Bhirae missed her work crew of gretchin slaves. In the chaos of the fighting, the gretchin pens and cages had been opened by Orks and the entire stock of gretchin had escaped. They were most likely all killed by the local parched slaves out in the slums by now, or else hiding somewhere.

 

The released snottlings had been too stupid to flee, and were instead wandering aimlessly around the fortified district and surrounding slums, mostly getting in the way. They were unfortunately too stupid to be put to work loading bodies, but did seem to be extremely fascinated watching Bhirae and the other slaves working.

 

This meant that it was up to the dark eldar slaves to do all the work...

 

Bhirae strained hard as she lifted up another Ork, they were absurdly heavy creatures.

 

All around her were other slaves doing the same, but with 100 thousand dead Orks, on top of all the other dead, it was going to take a long time.

 

Bhirae was irritated to feel her bottom being pinched as she worked, but 100 years of surviving low Commorragh had taught her to wisely ignore it. A bit of bottom pinching wouldn't kill her, but resistance to the wrong person definitely would!

 

Bhirae was straining hard to lift an Ork when the unwanted hands started cupping her boobs. It was rude in the extreme, but she simply ignored it and hoped that they went away.

 

All around Bhirae, other female slaves were being molested by eager newly recruited male Kabalite Warriors. The slave women were all clearly irritated by this unwanted sexual harassment, but all of them ignored it like Bhirae did.

 

This was just a daily part of a female slave's life.

 

Bhirae then felt her slave trousers being pulled down...

 

Bhirae was now feeling extremely annoyed as she tried to lift Orks whilst being anally raped, here she was hard at work and this guy was fucking her! This was rude even by Dark Eldar standards!

 

"That's MY girl! Get your cock out of my woman, Kabalite Warrior!" Bhirae heard Kaebros's voice order angrily from somewhere behind her.

 

The rapist yelped with fear, pulled out of her ass, and leaped away from Bhirae like she was a bomb about to go off.

 

"I'm sorry Sybarite! I swear I didn't know!" The warrior frantically apologised.

 

"Just go, return to your duties Warrior," Kaebros commanded.

 

"Yes Sybarite," the warrior said and ran away.

 

Bhirae turned her head and smiled warmly at Kaebros.

 

Kaebros smiled back and walked over to her. Bhirae didn't bother to pull her pants back up, and simply got back to work as Kaebros got out his cock and sodomised her just as the warrior had.

 

Bhirae sighed, what a complete gentleman.

 

***...

 

The attacks Archon Arzogahn had predicted came mere hours later, as at least ten different rival kabals descended on the weakened Black Dagger and divided up it's territory between them.

 

Like most Dark Eldar attacks, it was a lightning fast attack, overrunning huge sections of outlying Black Dagger territory within the first few minutes of the ten separate, almost simultaneous, attacks.

 

The attacks came from at least ten different directions. They were not working together, but rather had all been assembling forces to attack independently, when one of the Kabals attacked early and the others were forced to immediately follow suit lest they miss out on capturing maximum territory from the crippled Black Dagger.

 

Each attack was in the form of a spearhead advance, piercing as quickly as possible towards the very heart of the Black Dagger territory to capture as much ground as possible.

 

These at least ten different spearheads then struck the fortified innermost Black Dagger fortress district all at the same time. The hastily repaired automated heavy listening posts and dug in Black Dagger Kabalite Warriors then drove some of these spearheads back. 

 

The driven back spearheads then flattened outwards, circumnavigating the fortified district, looking for a weakness to exploit, and then blundering into the flanks and rear of the spearheads that the Black Dagger couldn't drive back.

 

The initially more successful spearheads then found themselves caught in a deadly crossfire, between the Black Dagger to their fronts and the repelled spearheads to their rears. These surrounded spearheads then immediately lost all interest in advancing into the Black Dagger, and instead focused all their efforts on fighting the force attacking their rear, desperate to maintain their line of escape.

 

Before long the territory around the outskirts of the fortified district was a chaotic free-for-all, with the Kabals too busy fighting each other to attack the crippled Black Dagger (which was the least threat and therefore ignored).

 

The Black Dagger took advantage of the confusion to fortify their position as much as possible and recruit more slaves as Kabalite Warriors even as the invaders all fought among themselves.

 

Reinforcements for the spearheads were flooding into the captured territory now, and invading the captured territory of rival Kabals, threatening to cut off their supply lines and escape routes. This in turn provoked the various Kabals to focus more and more on securing their captured territories, and the spearheads began to fall back to provide additional forces to take part in this vicious fighting.

 

Soon all the spearheads had fallen back from the fortified district to fight each other, and the bloodied Black Dagger was left in control of the fortified district, with a contested no man's land of shot up slums surrounding it.

 

They had lost pretty much all of their territory to other Kabals, but they had survived.

 

***...

 

Kaebros felt bone tired as he lay in bed with Bhirae, he was desperate to sleep but was so on edge from the lethal fighting that he couldn't settle.

 

His squad of twenty warriors had been completely wiped out twice in a row over the course of the battle! 

 

The untrained slave recruits had not been prepared for battle, and had been slaughtered like lambs. Kaebros had then simply retreated and replaced them with yet more untrained slaves during the fighting.

 

The Black Dagger Kabal was like a meat grinder now, taking in men and transforming them into dead meat! 

 

Kaebros's Laku Squad in particular was little more than a firing squad for those who joined it, and this was having an extremely corrosive effect on Kaebros's highly agitated nerves.

 

It was only his cautiousness and experience that kept him alive in these brutal meat grinder battles, and he was painfully aware that eventually his luck must run out and even his caution and experience wouldn't be able to save him!

 

Kaebros trembled uncontrollably from post traumatic stress disorder, and hugged Bhirae tightly like a lifeline to get him through this without suffering a complete nervous breakdown.

 

Bhirae was looking at him with the Dark Eldar equivalent of sympathetic concern, a somewhat selfish desire for his wellbeing as it was directly linked to her own.

 

Kaebros tried to stop shaking, but this only made him burst out crying.

 

Bhirae hushed him gently and he cried into her hair, filled with post traumatic stress from the fighting. Bhirae hugged him tightly, which slightly soothed him but not enough for him to stop crying.

 

Kaebros only ever cried behind locked doors, only ever in private away from the eyes and ears of his short lived squad members. Bhirae and Belzevelle alone got to see him cry, and it was only safe to cry in front of Belzevelle while she was still too small to remember.

 

Crying made him appear weak, and for a Sybarite signs of weakness were absolutely lethal. 

 

But if he just left it all bottled up inside without letting it out then he would have a psychiatric episode and most likely be killed in combat as a result.

 

He had to cry and scream it all out, he needed to just empty it all out, so he did it with Bhirae, safely in the locked room of his Sybarite officer's quarters.

 

Bhirae patiently calmed him down with a lot of hugs and kisses, and when he was trembling less, she slid her vagina down over his penis. Bhirae was on full birth control now, as they had such huge amounts of sex that she would already be pregnant again by now without it.

 

Kaebros groaned shakily as her well fucked wet pussy slid up and down on his cock. After a hundred years of continuous sex and then giving birth to a child Bhirae certainly wasn't "tight", but she had been recently doing vaginal muscle exercises since giving birth and it was really starting to show improvements.

 

Bhirae tightened her vaginal muscles, and her pussy gave his cock a tight squeeze that felt fantastic!

 

Bhirae noticed his obvious pleasure and squeezed again, causing him to moan in ecstasy.

 

She squeezed again and again, and Kaebros howled with pleasure. He passionately rolled her over so that he was on top, and he fucked her hard into the bed as she kept giving him those wonderful squeezes.

 

Passionately they fucked long into the night. Kaebros couldn't sleep and Bhirae couldn't sleep through his crying, so they instead filled in the time doing their favourite activity, fucking.

 

The intimate touch of the sex had a soothing effect on Kaebros's frayed nerves, and he pounded that pussy until they both passed out, still joined at the loins even as they entered sleep.

 

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(LCL)

 

Bhirae was badly overworked yet again in the aftermath of the battle against the invading spearheads of rival dark Eldar kabals. The place was even more trashed than it had been previously!

 

The fortified district was a relatively small area, with a vast amount of violence recently concentrated against it. It was piled high with bodies and wrecked vehicles, loose snottlings were absolutely everywhere, and every building without exception had it's outside walls shot full of holes from enemy dark lances.

 

The plasma generators were not in the best state of repair, and it was causing flickering power fluctuations in the lights and equipment.

 

The dead Orks still hadn't been cleared away fully, and now a fresh layer of dead Eldar covered over the top of these Orks (which were starting to smell).

 

Much like the Zasbak factory district (which was now out of reach), the fortified district was located in Gahastorest level, and like Zasbak it consisted of about a hundred floors of starscraper, from the sky bridge roadway Bhirae was standing on up to the bottom of the next sky bridge road network a hundred floors above.

 

But unlike Zasbak, the fortified district was deliberately far less open, and had a lot of strategically placed netting to keep out enemy fliers, channeling invaders into specially designed kill zones. The sky bridges had also been widened to the point where the perilous drops were all plugged up, forming a continuous floor rather than a meandering sky bridge, but barricaded with razor wire fences to channel invading ground forces into the kill zones.

 

Bhirae was currently trying to clean up one of these kill zones... 

 

Bhirae sighed at the huge piles of shot up bodies, a more affluent Kabal would use some sort of motorised shovel to pick up this mess, but the Black Dagger was not a well off Kabal. They had lost nearly everything, on the very edge of possible extinction.

 

They had little more than slave labor, and even slaves were getting scarce as more and more of them were recruited as new warriors. 

 

Bhirae bitterly resented stupid Kaebros for ever taking her away from her lovely safe Zasbak district, she would probably die in this cursed fortified district!

 

They were cut off from new supplies, at least until they could build a new web way gate to replace the one they lost in the outlying districts. They had heaps of snottlings to quench the thirst, but they wouldn't last forever. They had heaps of bodies for food, but they wouldn't last forever either. The power here came from non-renewable plasma generators, which had a large but finite amount of fuel.

 

If the Kabals didn't kill them first then the thirst, or starvation, or lack of other essentials, WOULD kill them!

 

Bhirae put these depressing thoughts from her mind before they gave her psychiatric problems and just focused on loading the bodies onto antigravity platforms for transport to processing plants in the fortified district. Every part of these bodies would be used, and would be Bhirae's dinner.

 

***...

 

Kaebros gripped his splinter rifle tightly as Laku Squad explored a slum building in the no man's land surrounding the fortified district, looking for outside recruits. The excessive local recruiting was starting to depopulate the slave population inside the fortified district, forcing them into no man's land to seek more recruits.

 

His men eagerly looted the possessions of the slaves who inhabited the building, in between raping the women, and it was clearly pissing off the local male slaves, many of whom were holding knives.

 

"Stop it you fools! Get off their women, we are trying to recruit these men, not enrage them!" Kaebros ordered sternly.

 

"Yes Sybarite," the warriors said hatefully.

 

Kaebros returned his attention to the irritated looking slaves. Kaebros threw the slaves a sack of protein bars, which resulted in a brief feeding frenzy, and after that the local slaves were in a much more friendly mood.

 

"I am Sybarite Kaebros of the Black Dagger Kabal, and I offer 7 of you the chance to join my squad of Kabalite Warriors," Kaebros told the slaves.

 

"Being dead a day from now is not an attractive offer," one of the slaves said bluntly.

 

"Perhaps not, but it would also mean guaranteed food, the thirst quenched, mating privileges, wealth, comfort, and freedom from slavery. No other Kabal is offering you a place, either take my offer or stay as you are forever," Kaebros replied equally bluntly.

 

The mention of guaranteed food was not lost on these hungry parched wretches, and despite some reluctance all 7 available spaces were quickly filled.

 

With what he came for, Kaebros did not tarry and left the dangerous no man's land with the once more full strength Laku Squad.

 

Life really was shit at the moment for everyone in the Kabal of the Black Dagger. They all HATED their new Archon Arzogahn for driving them to near extinction just to gain power, but they also NEEDED him right now. Arzogahn had a well deserved reputation for finding solutions to impossible problems, from Zasbak to Fahrraz the cunning Arzogahn had pulled impossible victory from certain defeat. 

 

If ANYONE was cunning and cuntishly underhanded enough to find a way out of this mess it was Arzogahn. And everyone in the Kabal knew this.

 

Things might look impossible, but with a sneaky asshole like Arzogahn leading them, they at least had a chance.

 

***...

 

Archon Arzogahn was sitting in bed with a group of slave women, his foul mind scheming furiously.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Arzogahn did not have some Tzeentch-like convoluted plan stretching out eternally into the future. He did not make long term plans, it was pointless in Commorragh where sneaky surprise twists prevailed.

 

Arzogahn rarely thought more than a few years in advance, and mostly just made very flexible medium term plans and pretended that whatever outcome happened was "just as planned".

 

In truth things were currently not going to plan at all!

 

It had NEVER been Arzogahn's intention to weaken the Black Dagger to near extinction. He had clearly vastly overestimated the number of Orks needed to take out Ar'ugtzar, and could have made do with only 20 percent as many. He just had needed to be sure, ABSOLUTELY sure, of killing Ar'ugtzar first go.

 

The Orks had also been supposed to obey him and stop fighting once he commanded them to, but they had decided that it would be more fun to just disobey and keep fighting till the Black Dagger was all but wiped out!

 

Now he found himself the undisputed ruler of a crippled Kabal on the brink of extinction, left to try to think of a way out of this deadly trap.

 

He was running out of manpower, he couldn't trade across no man's land, and his supplies would not last forever.

 

What he needed was a new web way gate and somewhere that his Kabal could go to expand and trade. Fahrraz was most likely not an option anymore as a place of refuge, not after the treachery he had seen from his army of Orks. Chergohne was a desolate ball of ice, as were the other moons he had recently visited, none of them were a refuge.

 

He was already having a replacement web way gate constructed, simply as an escape route if worst came to the worst. But beyond that, he really wasn't sure what to do next...

 

***...

 

6 months later Kaebros sighed as he replaced Laku Squad yet again, but thankfully this time not due to casualties but due to yet another blanket promotion of every warrior to Sybarite.

 

Archon Arzogahn seemed determined to simply grow the Kabal as much as possible as quickly as possible, decimating the local slave populations in the process in these mass recruitments.

 

Never mind the fact that a few months of being a warrior was not enough to make an effective Sybarite, Arzogahn simply believed that quantity was better than quality!

 

The Black Dagger now numbered in the hundreds of thousands, hundreds of thousands of untrained raw recruits who couldn't even shoot straight!

 

The local economy was close to collapsing from the lack of slaves in the workforce, and the Black Dagger was now forced into raiding the enemy controlled surrounding slums to abduct the local slaves for the workforce. This was causing violent retaliations, but the Black Dagger was so numerous now that they shrugged off these losses.

 

The snottlings were all gone now, and the Orks of Fahrraz had broken their agreement to send more, the treacherous xenos! They had no xenos slaves to quench the thirst!

 

Kaebros's skin was peeling and cracking from the thirst, he was now "parched". The entire Black Dagger was now parched, their souls drained by Slaanesh and their bodies starting to become haggard and gaunt!

 

The only thing keeping them going was the brutal hazings of new recruits, and most of the recruits were parched to begin with!

 

Kaebros looked at his 20 pitiful new recruits, holding his whip to haze them. These people were even more parched than he was! The slums around the Black Dagger were now in the grip of a terrible soul famine from the war cutting supply lines and Warriors on all sides confiscating any orkoids that could be grown.

 

Kaebros desperately whipped the new recruits in hazing, frantic to quench the thirst, but these parched had so little soul energy left that it was barely more than a sip to Kaebros's desperately thirsty soul!

 

The wretches were so weak after the hazing that they could barely walk, and Kaebros exasperatedly whipped the side of his own exposed face to feed the wretches enough pain for them to function as warriors.

 

Kaebros welcomed each of them into the official ranks of the Black Dagger Kabal, and took them to an armoury to be given an armoured uniform and a splinter rifle. The armoury Sybarite then informed him that they did not have enough spare gear to give his squad!

 

"This is outrageous quartermaster Sybarite! My Warriors need weapons and armour to fight! Or shall they simply say hurtful words to the enemy?" Kaebros demanded.

 

"I can give 5 of them splinter rifles, none of them get armoured uniforms due to labor shortages in the factories. The other 15 will have to make do with these knives," the armoury Sybarite said grimly.

 

Kaebros sighed and nodded grimly, things really were bad at the moment!

 

"I hear that there is a big push on soon to capture more territory and slaves. Hopefully this labor and soul shortage will be over soon." The Sybarite offered hopefully.

 

"I really hope so, this can't go on," Kaebros replied.

 

***...

 

"Oh stop crying Belzevelle! I don't have any soul energy to give you! I'm thirsty too!" Bhirae snapped angrily at her crying baby.

 

The soul shortage was now so bad that even true borns like Belzevelle were parched, and slaves like Bhirae were the most parched of the already heavily parched!

 

Belzevelle was still a baby, but she looked haggard and ancient, with wrinkled splitting skin and an ugly dried out face. Bhirae looked even worse, like a hideous frail bent backed old crone! Bhirae was the young age of just over 100 years old, but she looked like a 100 year old HUMAN would look!

 

Bhirae was now the most desperately overworked she had ever been, lucky if she got 4 hours sleep per day with the recent labor shortages! She worked constantly in the factories making splinter weapon ammunition crystals, with this crying little brat slung to her chest the entire fucking time!

 

Bhirae put the crying little brat on a nipple just to shut her up, and kept working as the greedy baby suckled from Bhirae's wrinkled wasted breast.

 

Bhirae's fingers were splitting painfully under her chemical resistant work gloves, leaking out some of her precious soul energy to this crying little PARASITE strapped to her chest! Bhirae was now so vicious from thirst that even her maternal instincts for her own baby were overrided. It was only fear of the wrath of the elite true born warriors that kept Bhirae from simply torturing the baby to death to quench her own thirst!

 

Bhirae growled angrily at the greedy little bitch draining her milk, Bhirae was so hungry with the current food shortages! She longed to be allowed to EAT the greedy little bitch! Bhirae was sick of the thing's crying, so sick of it that she would part with milk just to get some fucking peace!

 

Bhirae was getting weak from hunger now and dropped an ammunition crystal from her shaking hands. Bhirae then yelped as she was flogged by a Kabalite Warrior.

 

Bhirae tried to focus but she swooned over and fainted from hunger.

 

***...

 

Bhirae woke to find Kaebros looking at her in concern. He immediately gave her a protein bar and she devoured it ravenously.

 

"Whoa, easy there my love, you will choke eating so fast!" Kaebros said worriedly.

 

Bhirae felt so terribly weak and just started crying, she was at the end of her strength, so parched that she was little more than a withered husk!

 

Kaebros hugged her with some distaste, repelled by her haggard appearance but so invested in the relationship that he still tolerated her, at least for now.

 

"You look terrible Bhirae, when was the last time you drank pain?" Kaebros asked distastefully.

 

"2 months, at least 2 months since I last drank pain, and I was already parched back then. I would say that it has been 6 months since I was fully quenched," Bhirae rasped wretchedly.

 

Kaebros sighed and whipped himself across the cheek of his own parched face. 

 

Bhirae thrilled orgasmically as she drank in this tiny amount of pain, feeling her soul recover a tiny amount of it's former strength. It was a pitiful drink of pain, but it would keep her alive for a few more hours.

 

"I'm dying Kaebros, the thirst is killing me, I don't have a lot of time left before I am too parched to keep working. I NEED to quench the thirst now, or my teeth will start falling out and my body fall to bits!" Bhirae begged desperately.

 

"I can't spare more, I need to be strong enough to fight off assassination attempts by my squad warriors. I'm only just strong enough to keep fighting as it is." Kaebros said grimly.

 

Bhirae nodded bitterly and just hugged him.

 

"If things don't improve, then the Kabal will kill Arzogahn, and maybe get a better leader to get us out of this mess. The men have all been talking, talking about a coup to remove the Archon. If things don't improve VERY soon then we will all feed on his pain! Then I will be able to use my share of the Archon's pain to quench your thirst a bit more." Kaebros promised Bhirae.

 

Bhirae sighed in relief and nodded enthusiastically.

 

The Archon had to die...

 

***...

 

Archon Arzogahn was not stupid, he knew that if he didn't do something to bring relief to the Kabal then he was dead meat.

 

Arzogahn liked being alive, and it was with this very selfish imperative in mind that he was currently traveling with the best squad of true born warriors on board a raider, heading into probably the most dangerous hunting ground of all time.

 

The raider was alone, for the Archon could trust no others not to try to assassinate him, and was travelling along the web way to find a planet in the grip of a tyranid invasion.

 

The raider screamed to a halt in the optimal position, and as one all the dark Eldar put on pressurised helmets to protect against the deadly airborne bio weapon spores of the tyranids.

 

Archon Arzogahn gestured to his daughter Aezovelle, the greatest marksman of all the true born warriors of the entire Black Dagger kabal. Aezovelle nodded and manned the deck mounted speargun, loading a barbed spear and fixing it to a cable from a deck mounted winch.

 

"Remember, I want it ALIVE," Archon Arzogahn commanded.

 

"Yes father," Aezovelle replied obediently.

 

Archon Arzogahn then signalled the pilot of the raider, and the pilot engaged the temporary web way gate generator to let them reach their extremely dangerous quarry.

 

With a blaze of green energy the gateway opened, and the raider shot out into the atmosphere of a planet that looked like hell itself.

 

The planet was desperately overgrown with twisted black vegetation, vegetation that visibly grew bigger every second in the bright daylight. Huge capillary towers rose up out of this overgrown jungle hell and extended up to orbit.

 

Huge spore chimneys belched out thick plumes of deadly airborne spores, spores that killed non-tyranid animals dead and caused the nightmarish mutations in the local plant life. Without their pressurised helmets the dark eldar would already be dead by now!

 

The jungle was impenetrably thick, but only grew where the soil still contained nutrients, leaving sizeable barren clearings in the landscape. The raider headed for the nearest clearing.

 

The vegetation below them was absolutely swarming with voracious rippers, tiny larval tyranids that did nothing except eat. The rippers were ripping into the black foliage with their jaws, stripping it almost faster than it could grow, to provide food for the eternally hungry tyranids.

 

Down in the jungle, something seemed to notice the presence of the dark eldar, and swarms of flying monsters started flapping up out of the vegetation towards the raider!

 

"FASTER! We must get our prize and leave immediately!" Archon Arzogahn shouted.

 

The pilot gunned the engines with full power and the raider screamed towards the nearest clearing as winged terrors closed in all around them.

 

The raider tore through the air into the clearing, revealing a desolate wasteland that was utterly swarming with lesser tyranid monsters.

 

"I see one, get in close to that one that is jumping in the air!" Aezovelle shouted to the pilot.

 

The pilot nodded and the raider tore around with savage g force to get in dangerously close to one of the creatures.

 

Deadly biological projectiles were shooting through the air now, and the dark eldar reaction speeds were so fast that they got a clear view of these supersonic projectiles, mostly borer beetles and venom crystals. 

 

But the raider was moving far to fast for the tyranids to aim properly and most missed. Most, but not all. Arzogahn watched as his son Fahrrazogoth was hit by a borer beetle and died screaming in agony. Arzogahn shuddered with pleasure as he fed on his son's pain, and felt little more than slight annoyance to see even his own son be killed.

 

The raider was now circling the target with maximum speed and Aezovelle took careful aim.

 

Aezovelle fired and the barbed harpoon flew straight and true, and buried itself non-lethally in the shoulder joint of a hormagaunt. 

 

The pilot shot the raider skywards and the surprised hormagaunt was yanked up in the air by the cable attached to the spear.

 

The raider now flew for all it was worth towards the glowing green temporary web way gate, with the entire swarm of flying monsters on their tail.

 

Living projectiles missed widely as the raider approached the speed of sound, and it tore through the gateway with the shocked hormagaunt dangling behind it. Once the hormagaunt was through, the dark eldar closed the temporary gate and were safe from pursuit.

 

With difficulty the warriors got the viciously hissing hormagaunt safely into a cage bolted to the deck of the raider, and headed for home.

 

The hormagaunt hissed savagely, and started laying EGGS on the floor of it's cage. 

 

Arzogahn laughed in triumph, he now had in his possession one of the fastest breeding psychic soulled life forms in the entire galaxy. The soul famine was now OVER!

 

Only a small part of Arzogahn worried that this might be a bad thing to bring this thing into low Commorragh, as the hormagaunt laid dozens and dozens of eggs...

 

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(LCL)

 

Bhirae thrilled orgasmically as she watched a hormagaunt being agonisingly (non-lethally) electrocuted in a metal cage. The monster had a wonderfully rich psychic soul, and Bhirae watched her shrivelled skin starting to very slightly rejuvenate before her very eyes as her thirst for pain started to be quenched.

 

Even as it roared in pain, the monster laid scores of eggs on the floor of the cage, creating more of it's kind in a never ending reproductive frenzy.

 

"All right slaves, that's enough pain to keep you going, get back to work!" A Kabalite Warrior Sybarite commanded.

 

Bhirae and a hundred or so other slaves disappointedly filed out of the "quenching room", and the next batch of 100 parched slaves eagerly filed in for their turn at "quenching".

 

Bhirae was very far from fully quenched, but was no longer on death's door. She had staggered into the quenching room barely able to walk, and now mere minutes later she was walking out with strong confident steps, the weakness far less than it had been mere minutes ago.

 

The wonderful, skilled, MARVELLOUS Archon Arzogahn had returned from the web way gate a mere 6 hours ago with one of these exquisite creatures, and in that time it had spawned scores of fully grown adult offspring!

 

Bhirae knew next to nothing about what they were nor where they came from, but they had the richest souls she had ever drank from, and obviously reproduced EXTREMELY quickly!

 

Bhirae felt so foolish for ever wanting to see wonderful cunning Archon Arzogahn dead, he had saved them all with a completely unexpected solution that none but the cunning Arzogahn could have come up with. These rich souls would breed ferociously, and they would all never be thirsty again!

 

Bhirae had a happy skip in her step all the way to her brutal forced labor factory, after 6 months of despair she finally had hope that everything would be ok now. 

 

Archon Arzogahn would solve all the other problems, just as he had so magnificently solved the soul shortage, and everything would surely be ok now?

 

***...

 

Kaebros and the parched warriors of Laku Squad all gazed hungrily at their new "squad mascot" in its electrified metal cage.

 

It was a freshly hatched "ripper", the larval form of the adult hormagaunts, and it was currently ravenously eating it's own egg sack even as it hissed in agony from the continual electric shocks.

 

The warriors of Laku Squad lovingly filled it's water bowl with untreated sewerage and filled it's food bowl with chopped up dark Eldar bones from the slave food kitchens. The ravenous little things swallowed the bones and sewerage whole in an orgy of gluttonous feeding, which greatly impressed Kaebros.

 

"Our mascot needs a name. I dub thee Lakunazar, in honour of our esteemed squad founder." Kaebros chuckled.

 

The rest of the squad laughed and mockingly said, "Lakunazar."

 

The warriors dutifully refilled the food and water bowls as Lakunazar the tyranid consumed a staggering quantity of sustenance for such a small creature. Lakunazar then moulted out of his shell, grew considerably larger, and then ate his old shell and continued feeding and drinking.

 

The tyranid was not at all fussy about what it would eat, easily getting everything it needed from nothing but bones and sewerage, and it moulted several times over the course of about an hour.

 

It was in agonising pain the entire time, feeding the entire squad of dark eldar, but it's mindless instincts to feed and grow would not even be slowed down by pain.

 

By about the second hour Lakunazar was so bloated and swollen that he could barely move, and he entered into a dormant state that felt no pain and started to pupate.

 

Laku Squad reluctantly turned the electric current to the cage off to save the currently limited power, and waited for Lakunazar to assume his soul rich adult form.

 

Slightly less than 2 hours later Lakunazar shed out of his pupae, to emerge as a fully grown hormagaunt. Lakunazar hissed in birth scream and immediately ate his own shed pupae skin.

 

Laku Squad cheered and turned the electric shocks back on, making Lakunazar roar in agony.

 

Kaebros shuddered orgasmically as he drank in the pain of this highly psychic life form. Like all tyranids, hormagaunts were telepathic to let them connect to the tyranid hive mind with the aid of a synapse creature, and this psychic ability gave them extremely powerful souls.

 

Kaebros had never drank from anything so rich before (not counting other dark eldar), and it was really quenching his thirst in a way that orkoids just couldn't.

 

His parched skin was healing with every minute of drinking in the pain, he was getting stronger, more youthful looking as his soul recharged more and more. The entire squad was getting stronger and less parched over time, becoming steadily more dangerous fighters in the process as they consumed more and more of Lakunazar's alien soul.

 

Lakunazar was laying eggs furiously as he was agonisingly tortured, and the eggs were carefully grabbed with a long pair of electrically insulated metal tongs through a tiny lockable door in the side of the cage that nothing bigger than an egg could pass through.

 

These eggs were then sent away to other squads awaiting mascots of their own, and Lakunazar was fed yet more sewerage to keep up the egg laying. 

 

Soon each of these eggs would be laying eggs of their own, growing exponentially in number for as long as the Black Dagger had sewerage and other unwanted biomass to feed the creatures.

 

Kaebros and the rest of the squad did not leave Lakunazar the entire night, not wanting to risk being more parched than their fellows. Greedily they quenched the entire night, sucking out so much energy from poor Lakunazar that he withered away and died just before dawn.

 

Laku squad honoured his passing, keeping one of the last eggs he laid. This baby ripper than joyfully ate the poor departed Lakunazar, and was dubbed as the new Lakunazar, the first of many such mascots who would bear the name.

 

By the time that it was time to go back on duty, Kaebros felt almost completely quenched, and despite having not gotten any sleep last night, he felt the strongest and most focused he had in many months.

 

***...

 

Bhirae marvelled at "Lakunazar" as she enjoyed a romantic date with Kaebros. 

 

Bhirae only got 4 hours a day off work, and was giving up sleep to go on this date, but she was still so parched and withered that she knew that 4 hours of quenching would be far better for her than 4 hours of sleeping.

 

Kaebros had deliberately made Bhirae wear the white string bikini as her only clothing on this date, showing off her hideously crone like body to the entire squad. The squad warriors were sneering at Bhirae's ugly appearance, whispering nasty things about Kaebros's lack of taste.

 

Kaebros had done this deliberately, knowing that after 4 hours of quenching and rejuvenating, Bhirae would be beautiful once more and the warriors would be eating their words.

 

Belzevelle was already fully quenched even before Kaebros had been, as a true born she had been one of the very first of the Kabal members to be quenched, and had been taken off Bhirae by a true born woman named Aezovelle the moment the archon arrived back with the tyranid. Bhirae now had Belzevelle back, and had been extremely bitter to see her own baby quenched when Bhirae herself was still parched.

 

Belzevelle was currently being nursed in her father's arms, as a security measure for Kaebros. With a true born baby in his arms, any assassination attempt against him might hurt the true born, with lethal consequences for the perpetrator. It still wasn't guaranteed to prevent an assassination, but it made one considerably more unlikely.

 

Bhirae thrilled as she drank the pain in greedily. Kaebros was deliberately not touching her while she was still so ugly, to avoid looking weak, but was standing by to make a great show of intimacy to feed his own ego once her quenching made her sufficiently attractive.

 

Bhirae was naturally an unusually attractive woman, it was her above average beauty that had first caused Kaebros to become obsessed with her. 

 

Dark Eldar were not about seeing the inner beauty in people or similar sissy crap. 

 

They were almost always skin deep, only looking at the outside, and on the outside Bhirae had been one of the most beautiful slave women in her particular building in Zasbak factory district.

 

It gave Kaebros endless satisfaction to rub in people's faces the fact that he had a much hotter girlfriend than other people had, and tonight's date had been carefully planned to trick his squad into thinking Bhirae was ugly, only to then make them eat their hearts out.

 

"You are so beautiful Bhirae, I consider myself most fortunate to possess you," Kaebros made a great show of saying to Bhirae while she was still haggard.

 

"You can keep her," a squad member retorted so quickly that the speaker couldn't be identified.

 

The entire squad laughed nastily.

 

Kaebros ignored them and just kept praising Bhirae as the squad openly jeered and laughed.

 

Bhirae was getting angry at Kaebros for putting her through this humiliating ordeal to boost his own ego, and angrily just focused on Lakunazar in the electrified cage, feeding on his pain.

 

Let Kaebros play his silly ego games, it was absurdly petty, but as long as it quenched the terrible thirst she would endure this.

 

Bhirae deliberately tuned out the dialogue between Kaebros and his squad, tuned it out as white noise, and just enjoyed the orgasmic pleasure of quenching.

 

Bhirae got steadily more rejuvenated over the course of the first hour of the date, until the mocking of the warriors started to go silent, starting to notice the telltale signs of a beautiful woman under the earlier haggard crone.

 

By the end of the second hour, Bhirae's wrinkles were completely gone and her sunken breasts were becoming fuller and more luscious.

 

By the end of the 3rd hour Bhirae was quite obvious as being a gorgeous woman, and Kaebros started undressing Bhirae from her bikini and made a great show of sexually touching her in front of the now envious squad.

 

By the time the date was finally over at the end of the fourth hour, the squad was eating their hearts out with jealousy as Bhirae very noisily performed fellatio on Kaebros. 

 

It was so petty...

 

***...

 

Two weeks later the Black Dagger was so swamped with hormagaunts that they were running out of things to feed them. They were also running out of cages to put them in.

 

The rumours about the suddenly abundant souls had spread out across no man's land and through the surrounding enemy controlled slums, and now parched slaves were migrating en mass into the Black Dagger territory, offering to work in return for their thirsts quenched.

 

The factories now had far more manpower than they actually needed, so much that shifts were being shortened to a mere 8 hours a day! 

 

Food and power were still in short supply however, and the numbers of hormagaunts and slaves were rapidly exacerbating the problem. The slaves were using light boxes to grow ever more death world cabbages, but with fuel for plasma generators running low, the Archon was restricting the use of plasma generators to make the fuel last longer, limiting cabbage growth.

 

The Black Dagger was expanding out into no man's land now, desperately building wind turbines over every rising thermal they could find in the gaps between buildings and sky bridges, desperate for the extra power to grow more food, but it was never enough.

 

What they needed was a lot more territory to expand their power grid, a lot more territory to extract wealth from.

 

The Orks of Fahrraz were now openly hostile, and wouldn't even trade with the dark Eldar anymore. With a sneakiness the dark Eldar could relate to, the Blood Axe clan of Orks had completely stabbed them in the back, taking possession of a now highly fertile and vibrant planet and giving NOTHING in return.

 

The Black Dagger was still actively on the lookout for somewhere equally weak and feeble as Fahrraz had formerly been before Arzogahn "improved" it, but planets pitiful enough for even the Black Dagger to safely raid were few and far between!

 

With a new raiding ground still not found, the Black Dagger was left with trying to eke out a living from the wretched slums of low Commorragh, with the aim of eventually recapturing Zasbak factory district, as it was the only truly profitable district in the entire Gahastorest level within a 50 kilometre radius of the Black Dagger fortified district.

 

But fighting their way to Zasbak would not be easy with multiple kabals now controlling the intervening territories. The hundreds of thousands of mostly poorly trained Black Dagger Kabalite Warriors would not be formidable enough to invade such large sections of territory against the much more experienced warriors of the other (more sensible) kabals.

 

But the Black Dagger was under the leadership of Archon Arzogahn, asshole extraordinaire, lord of cuntishly underhanded tactics. And Archon Arzogahn was not above using his new tyranid pets to cheat in the wars.

 

It was not a good idea for anyone who cared even slightly about the longer term wellbeing of Low Commorragh, not a good idea at all to unleash a rapidly breeding army of hormagaunts into the territory of rival kabals. Anyone who gave a shred of a shit about the survival of the dark Eldar race would not have done it, but Archon Arzogahn was a complete and total cock who never thought long term about anything.

 

Would Archon Arzogahn potentially endanger the survival of his own race for temporary gain?

 

You bet your sweet ass he would!

 

***...

 

The huge fleet of raider antigravity vehicles of the Black Dagger Kabal screamed at top speed through the territory of the tangerine splinter, with the raiders of the Tangerine Splinter Kabal in hot pursuit.

 

The chase was fast and deadly, but it had a very sinister purpose behind it.

 

The Black Dagger raiders were piled high with crates full of ravenous ripper larvae, larvae that were very anxious to start ripping out the throats of the mostly unarmed slaves who lived in the majority of the dark slum buildings.

 

The warriors on the many many raiders started hurling crates through the dark windows of buildings they shot past, some crates missing their marks and hurtling off into the bottomless depths of Low Commorragh, but hundreds and hundreds flying straight and true into the windows of hundreds of different slum buildings.

 

In one of these buildings a crate shot through the window and exploded against a wall, sending a score of rippers flying across the room, much to the shock of the dark Eldar slaves in the room.

 

The slaves had never seen a ripper before, didn't know what they were, and picked up crude knives to kill them for food. These slaves were parched, weakened by hunger and slow.

 

The rippers bundled their tails behind them like springs and launched themselves at the slave's throats with horrifying speed, taking the weakened slaves completely by surprise.

 

Blood spurted everywhere from gaping neck wounds, and the few survivors in the room fled, shouting a warning about "snakes" in the room. The rippers didn't follow and instead focused on eating the bodies as panic spread throughout the floor of the building.

 

No one was particularly excited about the prospect of fighting against "snakes that rip out throats", and they simply retreated from the floor to the safety of a stairwell, and blocked up all entrances to the rest of the building to keep the "snakes" contained until they came up with a better plan of what to do.

 

The rippers meanwhile very quickly stripped the bodies till nothing remained, before then sniffing out every dry old turd or orkoid embryo in the huge dust piles throughout the floor, moulting repeatedly before finding enough food to complete growth, and then carefully burrowing under the dust to pupate out of sight.

 

After nearly 4 hours of indecision, the residents of the building finally agreed to enter the floor in a large group and kill these snakes once and for all.

 

Cautiously the parched and weakened dark Eldar entered the floor, but found neither the bodies nor the snakes. Instead they found only disturbed dust and strange trails across the dust.

 

They followed one of the trails, but it disappeared under a pile of dust. No one was particularly eager to kick aside the dust to uncover a deadly snake, and the mob bickered about what to do next.

 

As they were bickering the dust started to shift energetically and they all backed off fearfully. They were so busy backing off from that particular dust pile that they didn't notice the shapes emerging out of other dust piles behind them.

 

They just had time to process the sound of a series of birth screams behind them before 3 fully grown hormagaunts pounced into the rear of the mob, slaughtering them with razor sharp scything talons.

 

The mob turned around to face the hormagaunts attacking their rear, and the shape in the dust they had originally been looking at gave it's own birth scream and pounced into the group.

 

The surviving dark eldar fled away from the monsters, and heard yet more birth screams sounding throughout the floor.

 

The dark eldar were fast, but the hormagaunts were faster, and all the dark eldar were caught and killed. The hormagaunts paused to each lay dozens of eggs all over the dead bodies, before then entering the stairwell to hunt down the dark eldar they smelled on the other floors.

 

As the hormagaunts savagely caused mayhem, the first batch of eggs started to hatch, and the new born rippers had a feast on the bodies.

 

And this was in only one of the hundreds of buildings that had had a crate of rippers thrown in a window. Hundreds of slum buildings were experiencing similar mayhem now, and hormagaunts were breeding ferociously.

 

The Tangerine Splinter Kabal didn't know it yet, but they were about to have VERY serious problems.

 

It admittedly wasn't one of Archon Arzogahn's wisest ideas, but in the short term at least it was going to seriously weaken his rival kabals.

 

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(LCL)

 

Archon Brahust of the Tangerine Splinter Kabal was extremely alarmed to receive frantic reports saying that 8 entire slum districts in his territory were now infested with an exponentially growing number of tyranid hormagaunts.

 

The cursed Black Dagger had only swooped through Tangerine Splinter territory a mere 23 hours ago, throwing suspicious looking crates through random windows, far too many windows and buildings for the Tangerine Splinter Kabalite Warriors to investigate them all in time.

 

The Warriors had quickly discovered what was in those crates, and had been scrambling to cull the blasted hormagaunts before they bred, and had cleared out maybe half of the infested buildings.

 

The remaining half however were by then completely infested with thousands of fully grown hormagaunts, and those vile things could jump quite astonishing distances, leaping out of windows across perilous drops into the open windows of adjacent buildings.

 

They were spreading from building to building in this way with astonishing speed, killing everyone inside the buildings and laying eggs all over the bodies.

 

The exact number of hormagaunts was not known, but it must surely be close to a hundred thousand by now.

 

The Tangerine Splinter Kabal were all extremely capable warriors, they did not dilute their forces with untrained rabble, they recruited only the best of the best and only gradually to ensure that the majority of the kabal's warriors were highly experienced.

 

The warriors certainly had the skills to defend their most strategic territories against these hormagaunts, but they numbered less than 30 thousand Kabalite Warriors, not nearly enough to defend their vast tracts of less important territory from this exponentially growing army of hormagaunts.

 

The Tangerine Splinter had never been an attrition army like the Black Dagger was, it was beneath their dignity to sully themselves with the vast numbers of unsavoury riffraff needed to be that sort of army. They had too much pride for that.

 

Unfortunately, the hormagaunts WERE an attritional army, a seething swarm that could only be defeated by brutal meat grinder type fighting. Every hour each adult laid scores more eggs, every hour the swarm became harder to stop.

 

If something didn't stop them then this swarm would spread across the whole of Commorragh and wipe out the entire Dark Eldar race.

 

It really was not a very sensible thing Archon Arzogahn had done...

 

***...

 

32 hours later, the Tangerine Splinter was holed up in 3 strategic districts they had heavily fortified, cut off from each other in little islands of safety amid a seething ocean of tyranid infested surrounding slums.

 

The Tangerine Splinter had welded plate steel over every window, and had encased the entire outskirts of their 3 remaining districts with razor wire netting and sturdy mesh fences to keep the hormagaunts and rippers out.

 

They were cut off from supplies and simply hoped that the hormagaunts would all starve to death before the Tangerine Splinter ran out of food supplies.

 

The hormagaunts were now spreading into the territories of other kabals, and the situation escalating rapidly out of control.

 

Zasbak factory district of Gahastorest level was currently under the control of the Kabal of the Pink Javelin, just another petty slum Kabal like all the others round these parts, and the Pink Javelin was frantically installing lockable armoured steel shutters over every window and lockable heavy steel doors over every outer door and loading bay.

 

Fully enclosed steel sky walks covered in long spikes were being hastily built at the 50th floor level to connect the factory buildings together during the coming siege, and in the very middle of the district, fortified landing platforms were being constructed off the 50th floor to allow Pink Javelin antigravity vehicles to keep taking factory produce even at the height of the siege.

 

All other strategic locations were likewise being hastily fortified all across Gahastorest level as the Kabals stopped fighting each other to focus on this mutual threat.

 

At least, MOST of the kabals had the sense to stop fighting each other...

 

***...

 

Archon Arzogahn of the Black Dagger smiled cruelly as he took advantage of the current confusion to sack and pillage as much rival territory as possible before the tyranids infested it.

 

The other kabals had a far more pressing threat to deal with and did not retaliate as the huge armies of the Black Dagger looted the mostly worthless slums of absolutely everything remotely edible, including all the people.

 

Archon Arzogahn was attempting to create an almost 10 kilometre radius depopulated buffer zone around his fortified district, a zone with as little as possible to eat to keep the swarm from growing around the fortified district.

 

Parched slaves were screaming as Kabalite warriors gunned them down and dragged away their bodies onto antigravity "meat platforms" to feed the multitudes of starving slaves in the fortified district.

 

Absolutely nothing was wasted, and teams of Black Dagger slaves raked through every last pile of dust to find anything remotely edible to a hormagaunt.

 

Antigravity platforms were hovering back and forth between the slums and the fortified district, dumping all of the collected "stuff" in massive sorting piles in the heart of the fortified district, and then zipping quickly back out to the slums for yet more "stuff".

 

It was, to put it bluntly, a genocide, the callous slaughter of at least a million very desperate people just to use their bodies as meat and to blunt the tyranid advance.

 

Death world cabbages, orkoid embryos, and every other crop these wretches grew were looted to feed the hungry masses of the Black Dagger. Every last dried up old turd was harvested, NOTHING was being left behind.

 

As the buildings were looted, armies of slaves connected wires all the way out from the fortified district, commandeering every wind turbine in the entire radius and wiring them into the Black Dagger power grid. 

 

The hormagaunts were unlikely to attack the wind turbines, and would have trouble reaching many of them at any rate, giving the Black Dagger some much needed power that the tyranids would then guard for them!

 

The methodical slaughter ground ever outwards, relentlessly stripping all biomass from the slums before the hormagaunts reached them. 

 

In the end however, they were not fast enough to clear out the full 10 kilometres in time. 

 

With maybe a 9 kilometre radius cleared out, the Black Dagger pulled out of the buffer zone as tens of thousands of hormagaunts poured into the remaining tenth kilometre. 

 

The Black Dagger pulled absolutely everything inside the now heavily netted off fortified Kabalite stronghold district, and netted off all entrances with heavy razor wire meshes. Absolutely nothing was getting through these defences.

 

Nothing for it now but to wait until either starvation (or someone actually fighting them) killed off enough of the hormagaunts for the Black Dagger to conquer the ruins in the aftermath.

 

***...

 

Supreme lord of Commorragh Asdrubael Vect was rather pissed off when his dark city was engulfed in a colossal tyranid invasion.

 

He was even MORE pissed off when his own Black Heart Kabal forces and their many vassals had to spend months waging a particularly savage war to finally exterminate the creatures.

 

It didn't take long for Asdrubael Vect to learn who was responsible for this entire mess, and, let's just say that Archon Arzogahn there afterwards became "Haemonculi torture plaything Arzogahn"...

 

***...

 

Kaebros and the rest of the relatively few survivors of the Black Dagger Kabal had wisely decided to change the name of their Kabal to the "Ebony Stiletto", and were insisting that they had absolutely no ties, connection to, or even knowledge of the very existence of either Arzogahn or the Black Dagger Kabal.

 

They had also wisely relocated the fuck away from anywhere near Gahastorest level, setting up a new safe house home in an even crappier part of the nearly endless low Commorragh slums, this one about 20 thousand kilometres away from the previous location.

 

This might sound like a lot of distance, you might even wonder that they were even still in Low Commorragh at all, but that is just how BIG the city of Commorragh is!

 

Commorragh is so unbelievably BIG that if it were compared to the biggest Hive City on an Imperium planet, the human hive city would look like a rather small ant hill next to Mount Everest on 20th century Earth! In fact even Mount Everest might be too small in this comparison!

 

Commorragh was so mind bogglingly BIG that it was only even geographically possible because it existed inside the bizarre geometry of the galaxy spanning web way.

 

The population of Commorragh were the remnants of the once great Eldar empire that ruled and colonised the entire galaxy, an empire so great and numerous that only the great calamity of Slaanesh nom-nomming their souls had been able to defeat them. This remnant population had been only a small fraction of their previous numbers, but they had been just THAT fucking numerous that this small fraction was still a stupidly large number!

 

And for like ten thousand plus years, this stupidly large number had been using artificial vats to mass produce more than their original number worth of vat grown half born slaves every fucking year!

 

Ten thousand years later they were absolutely ABSURDLY over populated and could not expand Commorragh fast enough to match this eternal population growth!

 

Commorragh was not all one homogeneous city but was divided into rich bits and poor bits, pretty bits and ugly bits, specialist bits and generalist bits, much as other cities are.

 

People like Asdrubael Vect tended to be concentrated in the rich and pretty and nice bits. People like Kaebros and Bhirae tended to be concentrated in the... other sort of bits.

 

Low Commorragh was, very solidly, the primary "shit" part of the city of Commorragh. It was an eternal slum that would make late 20th century Calcutta look nice in comparison, a never ending squalid cess pit of absolute poverty.

 

It was also easily the largest section of Commorragh, the place where the VAST majority of the Dark Eldar lived. It was the wretched residential slums that housed the vast "scum" class of the city.

 

In the merciless libertarian meritocracy society of the Dark Eldar, most were simply left behind to languish in hellish poverty.

 

Even Asdrubael Vect had only a very vague knowledge of the vast bulk of his urban domain, it just grew so fast and was so unregulated that it was impossible to keep track of the daily changes.

 

Low Commorragh was so completely huge that relocating 20 thousand kilometres away was only a relatively small distance in the scheme of it's vastness. If Commorragh had had post codes, then Kaebros and the others would probably not even have to change their postal code.

 

With them, the newly founded "Ebony Stiletto" Kabal, carried every scrap of wealth they had been able to fit on their remaining antigravity vehicles. They numbered a few thousand Kabalite Warriors, and every skilled or otherwise valuable slave they could fit on the vehicles was also with them.

 

Asdrubael Vect's wrath had been terrible, even hundreds of thousands of Black Dagger Warriors had not been enough, and Kaebros and the others had only survived by cravenly running away while the rest of the Black Dagger fought.

 

They had spent many days fleeing through the web way, repainting their vehicles and uniforms as they moved. They had agreed upon a new identity, buried their potentially lethal past, and had then reemerged from the web way in a completely different bit of Low Commorragh, as a completely unknown new slum kabal that Vect would never even hear about.

 

Stupid Arzogahn had cost them damn near everything, but they were now safely anonymous and would survive.

 

***...

 

Bhirae was less than impressed with "Sydpug slum district of Fahammulah level". There was a very good reason why this district had been completely uncontested by any Kabal strong enough to kick their asses!

 

It looked suspiciously like a radioactive waste dumping ground, with all the usual symptoms of a radioactive waste dumping ground...

 

For one thing even the parched locals avoided this district, which only EVER happened if there was a damn good reason. It had a lack of any growing orkoids, which meant it must be toxic and or radioactive in the extreme. And, most telling of all, it had a lot of lead drums with the words "radioactive waste" written on the sides in prominent warning labels...

 

The radiation detector was going crazy, and Bhirae was extremely grateful that she was currently wearing a lead radiation suit!

 

Bhirae and a group of other slaves very carefully collected all the radioactive waste drums and took them to the perilous edge of a poorly maintained sky bridge.

 

They then very very carefully opened up the drums, and callously poured the lethal contents out over the edge, keeping the somewhat valuable lead drums for themselves. The radioactive waste would no doubt kill a lot of people in the lower levels, but Bhirae and the other slaves did not make the orders, merely obeyed as directed.

 

From the sounds of dismay that started to drift up from the lower levels, it quickly became apparent that someone was not pleased to have radioactive waste dumped on their heads, and Bhirae smiled nastily.

 

Bhirae was less pleased when whatever Kabal owned the lower level flew up in a raider to investigate who the fuck was tipping nuclear waste on their heads...

 

Bhirae wisely ran into the safety of a building as a savage war broke out between this new Kabal and the Ebony Stiletto.

 

A lot of bloodshed later, the Ebony Stiletto wisely decided to leave this rather... hot headed neighbourhood, and they were all on the move yet again.

 

Bhirae grumpily mounted a crowded antigravity vehicle, bitterly resenting Kaebros for ever removing her from Zasbak factory district 20 thousand kilometres away!

 

The convoy of Ebony Stiletto antigravity vehicles fled back into the web way tunnels, and resumed their search for somewhere feeble enough to claim for themselves.

 

For many days they searched, being constantly driven off by stronger kabals, until they came to the shores of some toxic looking acid green river with bodies floating in it. The very air was like a toxic fume, and hooligans on jet bikes and antigravity boards shot along it like a race track.

 

Yet even in THIS squalid place, stronger kabals soon emerged to warn them to leave, and the convoy continued on their way, leaving the strange river behind.

 

On and on they went until the level of poverty and disrepair became bad even by Low Commorragh standards.

 

Before them stretched a shot up ruin, a place without even wind turbines for energy, utterly dark, utterly worthless.

 

The sky bridges were so badly shot up that they had random planks across wide gaps to let pedestrians travel about, and every single person here was even more parched then Bhirae had been at the absolute worst part of the soul shortage!

 

These desperate wretches looked only a few hours away from completely falling to bits, and were literally naked with no possessions except for crude home made knives.

 

From torturing a local, the Ebony Stiletto learned where they were, the rightly infamous "Sprawls".

 

The absolute shittest place in all of Low Commorragh!

 

***...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(LCL)

 

The Ebony Stiletto had no trouble at all in enslaving thousands of heavily parched locals, and soon put this highly expendable work force to work repairing a section of ruins for the Kabal and their loyal slaves to live in.

 

The Sprawls really were an awful place, but beggars can't be choosers. 

 

It was the preferred dumping ground for exiled members of various kabals, as a terrible form of punishment for some great offence. The damned banished wretches were stripped completely naked, flown into the middle of the Sprawls in raiders, and then simply dumped to fend for themselves in the utter darkness.

 

The only "resource" the Sprawls had was this constant influx of millions of damned wretches, who served as both the only food source and the only source of quenching. Those that survived quickly crafted knives for themselves and took to preying upon each other to survive.

 

As well as being a dumping ground for the Dark Eldar equivalent of "criminals" (although almost nothing was actually illegal in Low Commorragh), the Sprawls were also a deadly no man's land between two extremely powerful rival kabals who regularly waged devastating wars against each other in the massive shot up ruins.

 

It was a place where long term settlement was impossible and not advisable. A place where they MUST not tarry for long.

 

It was at best a quick refuge for them to regroup and take on some of the more experienced of the parched exiled warriors as instant well trained troops.

 

***...

 

Less than a week later the Ebony Stiletto left, but in that time they had doubled in number of Kabalite Warriors, in the form of parched recruits, and had tortured their loyal slaves just enough to quench the new recruits enough for them to fight.

 

These new recruits were mostly extremely experienced killers, so experienced in fact that it made the existing Sybarites extremely anxious for their own safety.

 

Kaebros was so freaked out in fact, that he unprecedentedly demoted himself back down to the rank of Kabalite warrior, letting the vicious new squad members kill each other to decide which one got to be the new sybarite.

 

9 dead bodies later, a parched Dark Eldar man named Lazazaen rose to be the new Sybarite of Laku Squad. 

 

Sybarite Lazazaen, it turned out, had been a Kabalite warrior for over a century before being banished, and Kaebros was EXTREMELY glad that he had stepped down rather than be in the way of this cold eyed killer!

 

Sybarite Lazazaen quickly replaced the 9 he had killed with carefully selected parched former warriors, and Kaebros was then afterwards shown preferential treatment for being quite obviously the least threat of ever trying to assassinate the Sybarite for his position.

 

Rumours of a war in the surrounding no man's land of the Sprawls had then spooked the Ebony Stiletto into fleeing, and currently they were in the web way yet again.

 

To be honest they were slightly lost now, and were simply searching for anywhere safe enough to simply regroup.

 

***...

 

Bhirae hissed in pain on board an antigravity vehicle as she was flogged by one of the new parched warriors. With Kaebros no longer a Sybarite, he couldn't order the warrior to stop, and she had little choice but to endure her brutal treatment.

 

Bhirae grunted as she was then painfully raped by the warrior, as the outraged looking Kaebros stood by, too cautious to actively resist this much more deadly warrior!

 

These parched had all been banished from their original kabals for a reason, and many of them had been deadly and highly experienced warriors before running afoul of their respective Dracons and Archons. Now that they had been equipped and partially quenched by the Ebony Stiletto, they were quickly killing the existing leaders and taking over the kabal!

 

Kaebros was holding Belzevelle for Bhirae as she was used to quench the new warriors, and the little bitch was giggling happily as she drank in some of Bhirae's pain! Kaebros was drinking in her pain too, but at least had the good grace to not look so damn pleased about it!

 

Bhirae was whipped for hours, alongside the other slaves, hours and hours of pain until the warriors were mostly quenched and poor Bhirae was parched. Kaebros recoiled slightly from her now ugly appearance, but still had enough invested in the relationship to comfort her once the flogging finally stopped.

 

Bhirae gratefully accepted the comfort she was offered, intensely thankful to at least have Kaebros as an ally, even if he was so fucking useless! Most of the female slaves around her did not have a Kabalite warrior boyfriend to comfort them and simply had to go it alone, and these women were looking bitterly at Bhirae enjoying cuddles and sympathy from someone who provided for her.

 

Bhirae took comfort from the envious hatred of her fellow slaves, it was a nice feeling being envied by others.

 

As Bhirae enjoyed her boyfriend's sympathy, more gunfire rang out from the current Archon's raider, indicating yet another change of leadership. This marked the beginning of the reign of the third new Archon in the last 12 hours, no doubt yet another parched warrior recruited from the Sprawls.

 

These highly formidable killers were absolutely lethal, and a few had been Dracons before running afoul of their Archon's and being banished naked to the Sprawls. Against ancient veterans with centuries of experience in killing stuff in much stronger kabals, the mediocre leaders of the Ebony Stiletto simply hadn't stood a chance, and in hindsight they had regretted ever recruiting the parched of the Sprawls.

 

Kaebros had been wise to demote himself at the first sign of trouble, VERY wise indeed, and Bhirae was profoundly thankful for Kaebros's craven wussiness!

 

***...

 

Many many MANY assassinations later, the most lethal killers in the Ebony Stiletto, all of them recruited from the Sprawls, had established themselves in all the Archon, Dracon and Sybarite positions, such deadly individuals that they were able to stabilise their positions with brutal violence.

 

All that remained of the original Kabal were either members of the exclusive Kabalite true born squads or else were no higher ranking than lowly Kabalite Warriors (like Kaebros had wisely made himself). All the others were dead and the original kabal no longer ruled themselves (though the true born of course still had a lot of power and privilege).

 

With some competent leadership for a change, the Ebony Stiletto immediately sought out a human feral world and had a much needed quench.

 

The Ebony Stiletto then returned to Low Commorragh laden with slaves and plunder, purchased a lot more antigravity vehicles from market districts, then went on a second even BIGGER raid, came back with even MORE slaves and plunder, and then returned to the Sprawls to recruit a sizeable army of hardened killers.

 

The Ebony Stiletto then had a few more leadership changes, recruited even more Sprawls parched, and eventually ended up with about ten thousand mostly deadly Kabalite Warriors.

 

This army of hardened killers then carved out a territory for themselves in a relatively crappy but tolerable level of Low Commorragh, and life stabilise somewhat.

 

***...

 

A year later Kaebros fearfully ran errands for the other warriors of Laku Squad, now the squad's official "shit kicker". All of the other original Laku Squad members from the Black Dagger days were murdered now, and Kaebros had only survived by excessive craven cowardly submission to all the hard eyed killers who now filled the squad.

 

"Lick my boots shit kicker," a warrior of Laku Squad commanded.

 

"At once warrior," Kaebros agreed feebly and made a great show of humiliating himself to show that he was absolutely no threat.

 

The arrogant warrior laughed, and didn't notice the slightly lower ranking Laku Squad warrior behind him stab him in the back with a poisoned knife.

 

Kaebros then obediently licked the shoes of the back stabber, and dragged the dead body away after a respectful pause.

 

With the current life expectancy for anyone in the squad except the snivelling Kaebros being 8 days on average, Kaebros was being FUCKING smart to not appear as any sort of threat.

 

The Ebony Stiletto Kabal now recruited exclusively from the hardened killers of the Sprawls, as a deliberate policy to make them as strong as possible, and this policy was making Kaebros all but crap himself in fear.

 

Kaebros was still with Bhirae, still had his daughter Belzevelle, and still had all the pay and privileges of a Kabalite warrior despite his kowtowing behaviour. In short he still had a lot to lose, so was very careful to be as big of a snivelling wimp as possible around others in the Kabal ranks.

 

Kaebros obediently polished boots, fetched ammo, dragged away bodies and even acted as a foot rest when asked to. For the rest of the day he made absolutely sure that no one would see him as enough of a threat to murder him, and for another day he survived.

 

Kaebros finished the day and cowered away to join Bhirae and Belzevelle in Belzevelle's private true born quarters.

 

As a Kabalite True Born, Belzevelle was given massive unfair advantages in life, from free housing to guaranteed entry into the Kabal ranks as a true born warrior. As Belzevelle's father, Kaebros was permitted to live with her to help raise her, and this fact alone gave him his only true refuge from the rest of his squad.

 

"Father!" Belzevelle squealed happily at the sight of Kaebros entering the apartment, and came toddling across the floor towards him with a massive smile on her two year old face.

 

Kaebros made a big fuss over his daughter, picking her up in his arms and giving her a lot of attention.

 

Kaebros ABSOLUTELY had to suck up to this child and create a heap of positive childhood memories for her. She would one day be an adult Kabalite True Born warrior, so the more happy memories she had of her dear old dad, the more likely she was to favour him in the future.

 

Kaebros greeted the stressed looking Bhirae, and then spent hours spoiling his daughter absolutely rotten.

 

Belzevelle smiled and laughed as she was given excessive play and attention, just a toddler responding happily to a wonderfully attentive father.

 

Kaebros savoured the time he got to spend each day with his daughter, partially from healthy fatherly affection, but mostly out of self interest for future favour.

 

Bhirae was taking a much needed nap as Kaebros took over the child spoiling duties for a while. She looked exhausted from caring for this child all day on top of her other slave duties.

 

Kaebros enthusiastically spoiled the delighted Belzevelle until she fell asleep, and carefully changed her and put her to bed.

 

Kaebros then exhaustedly crawled into bed with Bhirae, too tired to even fuck her, and dropped off to sleep beside her. Like many parents, some of the romance had definitely dropped out of the relationship...

 

***...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12(LCL)

 

The Dark Eldar, and indeed, ALL Eldar, are a very VERY long lived race. 

 

Some foolish humans think them immortal, but considering that the Eldar race has been around for like 60 million years yet none of them are anything like this freaking old, it is clearly obvious that they do not live forever.

 

But they do still live for a HECK of a long time, even with just natural lifespans unaided by medicine or other help. 

 

If a craft world Eldar died from old age at 500 years of age, his or her fellows would be horrified and seek immediate investigation into what could have possibly killed one so YOUNG!

 

(If a Dark Eldar died of old age at 500 years old, his or her fellows would have a great laugh about it.)

 

Even quite mediocre Dark Eldar (with their souls quenched) should easily reach a thousand years of age (assuming they weren't killed by violence). They were a very long lived race.

 

Given this long life span, the years have a habit of shooting past very quickly for adult Eldar.

 

For year after year, Kaebros was a snivelling little coward, learning the careful art of sucking up from Bhirae herself. His Squad members changed in a continual blur of murder and recruitment, forever new.

 

New warriors came, treated the snivelling Kaebros extremely arrogantly, and then killed each other. The new recruits never lasted a full year, the vast majority died from each other, and the very strongest occasionally murdered and replaced one of the existing Dracons and left the squad.

 

But Kaebros survived, year in, year out, the craven little wuss was so good at being a submissive doormat that no one murdered him. 

 

They certainly weren't gentle to him, but they didn't actually KILL him.

 

All day Kaebros turned spinelessness into an art form, not only sucking up to everyone at work, but then coming home to shamelessly suck up to his True Born daughter Belzevelle. 

 

The only escape he had from this endless submission was his girlfriend Bhirae, who was an even bigger doormat than Kaebros was, as well as the occasional snottling or similar slave to quench his thirst.

 

Bhirae was still with Kaebros, by virtue of the fact that none of her new self proclaimed "boyfriends" ever survived for very long. Bhirae was an unusually beautiful woman, with KAEBROS for a boyfriend, so she was naturally stolen off Kaebros all the time. Often she was stolen by members of Laku Squad just to spite Kaebros, the way that nasty assholes do, but Kaebros always had the last laugh when they were assassinated by their fellows not long afterwards.

 

As Kaebros was always "the last man standing", he always got Bhirae back eventually, much to the relief of Belzevelle who bitterly resented these strange men (and occasionally women) who wouldn't let her dear old dad live in the apartment!

 

Apart from these nasty assholes, who periodically stole mother for themselves and forced her dad to stay away from Belzevelle and her mother, Belzevelle had a charmed life growing up as a Kabalite True Born.

 

Belzevelle was given food, housing, possessions and exclusive military education, all absolutely free, paid for by the other True Born Warriors, who didn't let outsiders or half born join their ranks so hadn't been assassinated by the parched assholes. 

 

The true born formed their own squads, and looked out for each other in a way that the half born scum didn't understand. It was a matter of fierce pride to improve the dignity of the true born in the entire Kabal, to have one of them languish in poverty was an insult to them all as the superior TRUE dark eldar.

 

No true born could abide to see any other true born in their Kabal be treated in a way that was not a cut above the filthy half born. No true born would let one of their own be poor or lacking, and all proudly pooled their wealth together to share with their own kind.

 

As a result, Belzevelle was utterly spoilt rotten, and never had to go hungry, never was homeless, never knew anything except a certain future of privilege and preferential treatment.

 

Bhirae on the other hand had a rather less pleasant time, but as Bhirae had only EVER really known an even SHITTIER life, she was actually considering her current life to be better than it had been back in Zasbak.

 

With 100 years of experience in Zasbak factory district making splinter rifle ammunition crystals from free ambient materials, Bhirae was one of the most highly skilled ammunition manufacturing slaves the Ebony Stiletto had, and worked in a factory very similar to her old factory building in Zasbak.

 

When she wasn't full time working extremely hard making ammunition crystals, Bhirae was a full time mother for Belzevelle, and in the tiny little time she had left she was a not always willing girlfriend to various people. Sometimes she was lucky to even get any sleep!

 

Bhirae was a less enthusiastic parent than Kaebros was, partly because she had never wanted to be a parent in the first place, but she still had mothering instincts (and massive self interest) compelling her to raise the child. The child was spoilt and demanded a lot of attention from Bhirae, which Bhirae reluctantly always gave.

 

With a spineless wimp of a father, a hapless slave as a mother, and elite true born status, Belzevelle was naturally a spoilt little brat, lacking any sort of discipline at home (with the occasional exception of Bhirae's unwanted short lived boyfriends).

 

Her parents existed solely to give Belzevelle pleasure and comfort, creatures who would drop everything to obey her slightest command. She loved her parents in a way that few Dark Eldar children ever did, had only positive memories of them.

 

The years past on and on, with Bhirae and Kaebros unchanged, but with Belzevelle getting bigger and bigger every year. 

 

A happy childhood of her excessively doting and kind father giving her constant love and attention. 

 

A happy childhood of her already badly overworked mother doing the majority of the hard work involved in raising her.

 

A happy childhood of privilege, wealth and position, with the nicest places in the Kabal territory accessible to her. The best food, the best quenching slaves, the best education, the best EVERYTHING.

 

Bigger and bigger she grew, years becoming decades. She had a few true born boyfriends, experimented with a true born girlfriend, fell in and out of love a few times. She learned along side other true borns, in the exclusive true born military academy, learning to fight with weapons ever since the age of 6 years old.

 

She mastered weapons accuracy, knife fighting, piloting and military tactics. She was taught the crude languages of the inferior races, the strategies of enemies and how to counter them.

 

Physics, chemistry, technology and biology, Belzevelle was given a comprehensive education in everything she might need to further the dignity of the true born class.

 

On and on the years zipped, until Bhirae and Kaebros suddenly had an adult true born daughter!

 

***...

 

Belzevelle viciously beheaded a half born scum who had dared to rest his boots on the back of her wimp of a father.

 

The severed head fell to the ground with a wet thud, and Belzevelle held her poisoned long blade at the ready, senses razor sharp for the slightest hint that any of the other scum warriors might want to attack her.

 

The half born scum backed off, showing their hands in peace, but Belzevelle did not relax her guard for even an instant.

 

"This spineless wimp here is my FATHER, the sire of a true born. If he dies then this entire squad dies with him. If I catch you abusing him then your life is forfeit. Do you under-fucking-STAND!" Belzevelle yelled at the members of Laku Squad.

 

"Yes True Born," the warriors all said fearfully.

 

"He dies, YOU die," Belzevelle reminded them with absolute threat.

 

The scum all nodded in understanding and bowed down before her.

 

At a gesture from Belzevelle, the scum warriors moved away to one side of the barracks, giving her an open line of escape without surrounding her. Belzevelle kicked her wussy father in the bum to make him get up off the floor and he very respectfully kowtowed to his squad members before then kowtowing to Belzevelle too.

 

Belzevelle was used to her father kowtowing to her, and she kicked him in the bum again to get him moving.

 

Kaebros took the hint and walked ahead of her as she carefully left the scum barracks.

 

Father and daughter left the half born barracks building in the Ebony Stiletto Kabalite stronghold district of Cri'oragwyss level in Low Commorragh, heading towards the ammunition factory building to find Bhirae.

 

Cri'oragwyss level was much the same as the rest of the eternal slums of mid level Low Commorragh, pretty barren of anything much of value. The Ebony Stiletto had a reasonably large territory of worthless slums, and some highly contested factory districts on the edge of the territory that changed hands constantly between the local kabals.

 

The only really valuable territory they permanently owned was this Kabalite stronghold district, which alone contained the resources needed for heavy industrial production. Mostly military products like ammunition and the like.

 

Belzevelle and her father entered the extremely squalid factory, and searched the splinter rifle ammunition producing floors of the 100 story stretch of starscraper. Bhirae could be anywhere in a 30 floor section that specialised in splinter weapon ammunition, but she was usually found in the more highly skilled work stations located in just 3 of the floors.

 

They found Bhirae very carefully mixing ingredients in a giant metal chemical tank to make potent hyper toxins, she noticed them but was clearly in the middle of something highly critical that couldn't be stopped at this moment.

 

Bhirae was wearing a gas mask, gloves, and protective clothing, which made sense working with hyper toxins, and Belzevelle and Kaebros decided to wait for her in a less toxic environment.

 

15 minutes later Bhirae walked out of the mixing room, decontaminated her protective gear, handed the gear to another slave waiting to take her place, and then joined Belzevelle and Kaebros where they were waiting.

 

Bhirae cautiously approached Belzevelle, looking for permission before invading her personal space. Belzevelle gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head, and Bhirae gave her a fearful cuddle.

 

Belzevelle returned the hug and then led her parents out of the factory.

 

The trio went straight to the glamorous true born luxury accommodations building, a magnificently renovated 100 floors of starscraper that was exclusively for the use of Kabalite true borns. Belzevelle was allowed entry into the exclusive building without question, as were her parents (who squatted in her luxury apartment most nights as a place to sleep).

 

Belzevelle and her parents took the elevator up to the 78th floor, and walked along the hallway to the locked door of Belzevelle's personal true born luxury apartment.

 

They entered the apartment and quickly showered, and less quickly dressed in their finest clothing for today's very special outing. The two women in particular spent a long time getting ready, making themselves, (especially Belzevelle), absolutely gorgeous.

 

When they were all completely ready, they left the building and went to the personal palace of the Archon. They were deliberately very early, and waited with a group of other highly dressed true borns and their guests in a raider hangar.

 

After a discrete interval, the current Archon, a lethal dark eldar man named Archon Izengahn, arrived in the hangar accompanied by a pair of gorgeous courtesans and a bodyguard of Kroot mercenaries.

 

The true borns (and indeed everyone else) all bowed at the sight of Archon Izengahn, and the Archon smiled arrogantly and boarded his personal customised raider vehicle, sitting in a throne bolted to the deck. The pair of whores took their places at his feet and the kroot bodyguards surrounded him on either side of the raider.

 

With the Archon on board his raider, the true borns and their guests boarded less spectacular raiders, and when everyone was in place the fleet of raiders gracefully left the hangar and flew into a nearby web way gate.

 

Belzevelle's carefully set hairstyle held it's position in the wind, a mountain of hairspray and hair needles holding her long jet black hair up in it's highly elegant style. Belzevelle of course knew nothing of ancient earth, but her hair style coincidentally looked similar to an early 20th century Japanese Geisha hairstyle.

 

Belzevelle was dressed extremely provocatively, (the way Dark Eldar women in higher ranks do), with plunging cleavage, barely covered nipples, a lot of skin on show, and what little fabric covered her being absolutely as skin tight as it could possibly be. It was hard to call something so skimpy an actual "dress", but what ever it was it was dark, silky, and covered with decorative needles.

 

Bhirae, and especially Kaebros, were dressed far more modestly, not wanting to take any attention away from the radiant Belzevelle. They wore dark clothes bedecked in symbols showing them as guests in the party of Belzevelle, and they were being very careful to be slightly behind Belzevelle at all times to be sure of not blocking the line of sight of any who might wish to admire Belzevelle's beauty.

 

The raiders moved quickly through the web ways, headed for the actual nice parts of the web way tunnels and having to pay a toll to enter into one of the nicer bits of Low Commorragh. This region of Low Commorragh was right near the border where Low Commorragh became High Commorragh, about as rich as you can get whilst still being technically "poor".

 

The raiders entered the territory of one of the scarily wealthy (by Ebony Stiletto standards) Kabals, and was stopped and asked their business. After some inaudible dialogue with Archon Izengahn, the Warriors of this rich Kabal directed the group to follow one of their security raiders.

 

The security raider led them to a massive parking area outside a gigantic arena building, and the Ebony Stiletto party parked their raiders. In this tourism dependant arena district theft of customer's vehicles and possessions was bad for business and therefore punishable by death. Hard eyed Kabalite Warriors guarded the parked vehicles with absolute vigilance as the Ebony Stiletto party made their way inside.

 

The Ebony Stiletto party paid for their own entry tickets to the arena at the door, (Belzevelle paid for her parents tickets), and the group entered into a Wych Arena audience stand for a night of high entertainment.

 

***...

 

Bhirae cheered excitedly as she saw Wyches fighting groups of massive Orks in close combat, it was intoxicating!

 

These gladiators were almost all women, but they were so blurringly fast and highly skilled that they were slicing these massive Orks into filleted skeletons!

 

Bhirae thrilled orgasmically as she drank in the pain of these Orks, the Wyches were clearly using some sort of poison on their blades that vastly increased the pain of every cut.

 

For a slave like Bhirae to be given the opportunity to see a Wych arena event, at least from the safety of the audience stand, was almost unprecedented. Bhirae felt profoundly thankful for this wonderful privilege, this was exquisitely entertaining.

 

Bhirae moaned in pleasure as one of the Wyches was impaled on her own poisoned blade, the Wych was shrieking in excruciating agony, bleeding out an abundant feast of pain energy into the souls of the crowd in the audience stands.

 

Bhirae was hopping up and down on the edge of her seat cheering as she watched xenos dinosaurs fighting scorpion-like creatures the size of battle tanks. She thrilled as she watched Orks fight against Ogryns in spectacular conflict, gasped for joy as she watched reaver jet bikes race around the arena in a deadly blur of speed and bloody crashes.

 

Bhirae savoured every moment with utter rapture, profoundly thankful for this incredible privilege.

 

Belzevelle cleared her throat slightly and Bhirae instantly attended to her.

 

"Yes daughter?" Bhirae asked subserviently.

 

"That Dracon over there is making eyes at me Mother! I think he wants me!" Belzevelle whispered excitedly.

 

Bhirae very discreetly looked in the direction Belzevelle indicated, and clearly saw a Dracon of a Kabal unknown to Bhirae, making not-so-subtle eyes at Belzevelle.

 

The Dracon gestured in a fashion that formed a nonverbal part of the Eldar language, saying "threesome with both of you ladies in the back rooms?"

 

Bhirae of course didn't want to miss out on the show to be fucked by some perfect stranger, but as a slave Bhirae didn't get a choice. It was completely up to Belzevelle to decide for Bhirae, and it didn't take a genius to see that Belzevelle was currently thinking with her pussy.

 

Belzevelle signalled to the strange Dracon that "we" would be delighted to meet up in a back room for some fun.

 

Bhirae accompanied Belzevelle as she discreetly exited the stands, and helped make sure that Belzevelle was as gorgeous as possible before the Dracon met them in the hallways behind the stands.

 

The arena building had been carefully designed to let horny strangers fuck each other in back rooms during the show, and was like a massive hotel behind the stands, with endless rows of long side hallways branching off the main hallways that ringed behind each level of the audience stands. These side hallways were lined with rooms, each of which contained a bathroom and a large bed to fuck on.

 

The rooms were each matched to a seat number, and were opened by scanning the entry ticket that matched the room number. The Dracon didn't give his name, nor did he ask them theirs, this was to be completely anonymous sex.

 

The Dracon immediately started kissing both women passionately, which Belzevelle enthusiastically encouraged, and soon they entered the Dracon's back room.

 

Bhirae helped Belzevelle undress as the Dracon got naked, and then reluctantly removed her own clothes...

 

A good hard shag later and Bhirae helped Belzevelle dress, making sure that she didn't look disheveled. The Dracon had barely spoken to them the entire time, and the two women parted from him just as much strangers as when they had first seen him.

 

Bhirae was relieved to get back to her seat and watch the show. She was irritated to find that Kaebros was missing from his seat, and she hoped he had only left to pee. She did not appreciate the idea of Kaebros being unfaithful to her, she was extremely possessive of him after decades of enjoying presents and other benefits from him.

 

All throughout the audience, random people were discreetly making eyes at each other and signalling to meet them behind the stands. The stands were currently almost half empty from all the people going off to fuck.

 

This was a completely safe place, every part of the building was under absolute security surveillance, and violence against other customers was punishable by a one way trip into the arena as a gladiator for the next act. It was one of the few places where you could be absolutely sure that no one would dare to murder you, letting the audience let down their guard enough to fuck random strangers.

 

The Wych cult arena blood sports had an aphrodisiac effect on the audience, the pain of those in the ring, combined with the thrilling excitement and the erotic sight of the beautiful half naked Wyches, all of it combined to make the audience UNBELIEVABLY horny!

 

Bhirae deliberately ignored everyone who tried to signal her for sex, and sat down with Belzevelle to keep watching the wonderful arena show that she had come so far to see.

 

Kaebros returned a while later, looking suspiciously disheveled, and Bhirae cocked her head at him suspiciously.

 

"I went to the toilet", Kaebros lied unconvincingly.

 

Bhirae equally unconvincingly pretended that she actually believed him.

 

Bhirae quickly forgot her jealousy as the wonderful show continued, and was soon cheering happily.

 

Just as Bhirae got completely relaxed, Belzevelle got horny once again and left, thankfully without dragging Bhirae along this time.

 

Kaebros sidled up to sit beside her and Bhirae consented to hold his hand with only a nanosecond of reluctance. Side by side they watched the show, and as they watched, the aphrodisiac effect started to take hold of them.

 

Soon they were kissing heavily, not long after this they were walking hand in hand to their own back room for a bit of private intimacy.

 

Bhirae smiled, this was really nice.

 

***...

 

After a crazy amount of sex, the very well fucked Ebony Stiletto dark eldar returned home in their raiders. 

 

All of them had fully quenched the thirst from the brutal violence of the arena, and most of them had rather tender private parts that would keep them off each other for at least the rest of the night.

 

Belzevelle in particular had been shagged so much that she was now walking with a slight limp, and Bhirae had to help her wash when they got back to the apartment as she was too sore to bend her hips too much.

 

Bhirae had always acted like Belzevelle's personal servant, waiting on her hand and foot, helping her wash and dress, like a personal hand maiden.

 

Belzevelle trusted Bhirae with her life, trusted her and Kaebros far more than she trusted even her fellow true born. They had spoiled her rotten for as long as she could remember and even as an adult Belzevelle was not ready for this pampering treatment to end.

 

They might both be half born scum, but they were HER half born scum! They existed to bring her happiness, and they represented the very thing that had made her true born, her PARENTS.

 

Belzevelle let herself be washed and pampered. She was dressed and given a soothing massage by her mother, and her father said kind and nurturing things to her the way she really liked.

 

As long as they kept making her happy and comfortable, Belzevelle would take care of them. They were welcome in her home, they were invited by her to accompany her to interesting events, and she would even protect them from abuse. People who mistreated her parents in front of her faced deadly wrath, especially her wimpy father!

 

Belzevelle loved her dad very deeply for a Dark Eldar, the loveable wuss had made a big fuss over her since earliest childhood, always being "the fun parent" who played with her for hours each day as a child. He had never said an angry word to her, never hurt her, never been anything except the perfect doting father.

 

Belzevelle had great affection for him, loved him even, and would kill if necessary to protect him from being mistreated.

 

Bhirae was more the "serious" parent, perpetually tired from work, perpetually lacking the energy to really be "fun" when Belzevelle was growing up, but a thousand times more reliable about doing the hard work involved in parenting.

 

Bhirae cleaned, Bhirae did chores, she kept Belzevelle clothed and fed and bathed. She was reliable, dependable and serious, the one who remembered things and did absolutely everything around the home.

 

Bhirae was Belzevelle's handmaiden, servant and lady in waiting. She was the one without whom the entire home would fall apart, the mother through and through.

 

Belzevelle was perfectly comfortable with her mother seeing her in intimate situations like bathing or even having sex with men when her mother was in the room. 

 

Neither Belzevelle nor Bhirae were incestuous with each other, even during threesomes they were more "being fucked side by side by the same guy", than actually being sexual towards each other.

 

Belzevelle didn't have the same warmth towards her mother as she did towards her father, but at the end of the day she could rely on her mother in a way that she just never could with her father.

 

Belzevelle let her parents pamper her until she felt sleepy, and was then tucked into bed by her mother. Belzevelle was still a bit sore in the pussy, but other than that she felt gloriously comfortable, and quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 

Life really was wonderful.

 

***...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(LCL)

 

(Author's note, grandfather Nurgle is currently blessing me with one of his generous "gifts", and it's making it difficult for me to write or do the fan requests. I'm currently sick in bed as I write this, yes I know I should rest but I am a hopeless writing addict. I'm writing only Low Commorragh Life at the moment while I am sick rather than writing like 3-5 stories all at the same time. Hopefully Nurgle will stop blessing me soon.)

 

(Second authors note, actually I wasn't able to help writing a few new fics, at any rate, I'm a bit behind schedule with fan requests)

 

Belzevelle whipped her long blade around, slicing the training dummy clean in half. She was perfectly poised, perfectly balanced, one with her weapon.

 

At the very young age of 40 years old, Belzevelle still had a lot to learn before she was anything like fully trained. She would be at least 100 by the time she finished all of her training, honing her into a perfect true born killing machine.

 

Belzevelle was a blur of speed, so fast that an inferior race like a human would not be able to follow her movements. Her training focused on speed, teaching her to be a constant blur that the enemy would be unable to even see properly.

 

Belzevelle slashed her blade around so fast that the tip of it broke through the sound barrier with a loud CRACK, so fucking fast that even other dark eldar would struggle to follow her blurring motions.

 

The training dummies were slashed to pieces in a whirlwind of slices, breaking the required par time for this exercise by a comfortable margin. In the space of ten seconds, all 30 training dummies were slashed apart with chilling efficiency.

 

"Very good Belzevelle, your speed is greatly improving. You pass with distinction," the True Born training instructor appraised her performance.

 

Belzevelle smiled proudly and curtsied the training instructor, before then leaving the room to let the slaves drag away the mess and replace the cheap training dummies for the next true born to use.

 

The true born members of the Ebony Stiletto had their own little mini-district of buildings near the centre of the heavily fortified larger Ebony Stiletto Kabalite stronghold district in Cri'oragwyss level. The mini-district contained the luxurious true born apartment building, this renovated training centre building, and a few other buildings, all of which were for the exclusive use of true borns.

 

The true borns easily out lived the constantly dying half born scum, and had little trouble in accumulating wealth over time, little by little taking more and more resources from the scum warriors whenever internal fighting made a squad weak enough to easily intimidate. 

 

The scum squads changed members so quickly that grudges against the true borns quickly had no one left to remember, and the true borns could start fresh in robbing the scum squads when convenient to do so.

 

The true borns had unity, you fuck with one of them you fuck with all of them. They were a minority in the vast numbers of the Ebony Stiletto, but certainly a big enough number to easily outnumber any single half born warrior squad. The half born squads simply lacked the unity to join together to stand up to the true born bullies.

 

Every Kabal had a slightly different culture, a different way of doing things. In the Ebony Stiletto the true born (currently) formed a neutral faction that, as a policy, never contended for the Dracon or Archon positions. This of course hadn't always been the case, but ever since they first started recruiting scum from the Sprawls, the true borns had collectively decided on this policy as a matter of survival.

 

The Ebony Stiletto true borns instead had formed a "true born assembly" that democratically voted on internal issues. They numbered barely more than 100 adult true borns at the moment, few enough that they didn't really need a highly complicated leadership structure.

 

Mostly they just voted on property management type bullshit, deciding money stuff, that sort of thing. Very occasionally they would vote on something more exciting than money matters, but not as much as you might think.

 

At present the current policy was to simply unbiasedly support whoever was Archon at a given moment, staying completely neutral in the politics of the Archon and Dracons. They provided the elite shock troops of the Ebony Stiletto, trained from birth to be lethal soldiers.

 

After 40 years of constant elite combat training, Belzevelle was formidable enough to defeat even one of the vicious scum warriors recruited from the Sprawls, slicing off heads quick as blinking. Her constant training was far superior to the training the scum got, and she was a veteran of many years of fighting in wars.

 

Belzevelle proceeded to the gym to work on speed training exercises, she was fast but needed to be faster. Belzevelle was a woman, and unfortunately that meant that she lacked the physical size and strength of a man. To make up for her lack of strength, she needed to be so quick that a man would be dead before he had a chance to strike her.

 

Belzevelle was extremely flexible and agile, able to do the splits and bend her body around like rubber. Her every movement was calculated to be as efficient as possible to increase her speed, to dodge enemy attacks without losing any of her own momentum in her blur of motion.

 

She was a TRUE BORN, she had a sacred duty to be better than the half born scum. She was under huge cultural pressure to be faster, deadlier, and more skilled than the half born warriors. It was a matter of pride that she excel like the superior being she was born to be.

 

She accepted the fact that the Sprawls recruits who fought their way to becoming Dracons and Archon were more deadly than she. But, like all the Ebony Stiletto true borns, Belzevelle simply chose to believe that these exceptional individuals had been true born members of their original kabals before being banished to the Sprawls, and therefore it was just natural that their natural superiority would let them fight to the top.

 

Belzevelle was arrogant, and as a true born, she had every right to be.

 

***...

 

Kaebros was not feeling arrogant at all as he hid behind cover in a deadly turf war at the end of Ebony Stiletto territory.

 

While the True Borns trained in luxurious training centres, the half borns were out doing the actual day to day fighting to keep hold of Ebony Stiletto territory.

 

Laku Squad was currently occupying a reeking slum building, sniping at Kabalite Warriors of "the Shattered Kneecap" Kabal who were occupying an adjacent slum building.

 

Both sides had shot barbed flares into the inner walls of the enemy building through open windows, brilliantly illuminating each other with long life red flares that couldn't be prised out of the walls in a timely fashion, denying each other the cover of darkness.

 

Plasma grenades were thrown back and forth, the fusillade of fire was terrifying, and Kaebros mostly hugged cover and threw grenades in the general direction of the enemy building without daring to poke his head out to actually aim the throws.

 

Kaebros leaped for cover as a grenade flew through the window of the room he was in, jumping out a doorway to the safety of a different room moments before it exploded with high energy fury.

 

Kaebros decided that perhaps it might be safer if he fetched some ammo and grenades for his squad mates, and cowardly slinked off to the squad's ammo dump in this building. He gathered up as much ammunition and grenades as he could carry, and sought out the surviving members of Laku Squad to offer them ammunition.

 

"About time you snivelling coward!" a warrior said as Kaebros tossed him fresh ammo and grenades.

 

Kaebros dutifully resupplied all of his squad, being called a variety of names in the process. He stayed out of the enemies line of sight at all times, merely tossing the supplies to the Warriors where they hid behind cover.

 

The entrance booby trap mine then exploded from downstairs, and Laku squad cursed and scrambled down the stairs to engage enemy Warriors trying to storm the building.

 

Kaebros stayed put, listening to the sounds of Laku Squad being slaughtered. He then very quickly sent a coded message to Belzevelle, before then stripping naked, throwing his gear out a window into the bottomless depths below, covering himself in filth, and mingling with the crowd of slaves who lived in this slum building.

 

Without his uniform, Kaebros had nothing to identify him as a Kabalite Warrior. He was already quite weedy in physical build to pass for malnourished, and he was so good at acting browbeaten and subservient that he would hopefully pass for a slave.

 

The local slaves were not fooled, but they also gained nothing from ratting him out, so they simply ignored him as the Shattered Kneecap warriors stormed the entire building.

 

The enemy warriors searched every floor for evidence of enemy stragglers, but with his gear dumped out a window, there was no evidence that a warrior had survived.

 

The warriors inspected every slave, including Kaebros, but didn't find the snivelling weedy Kaebros to be suspicious. The Ebony Stiletto was well known for recruiting only the most hardened killers from the Sprawls, and Kaebros did not fit this description. After like 40 years of recruiting only from the Sprawls, Kaebros was one of the only original half borns still left now.

 

Kaebros snivelled around aimlessly with the other slaves, staying close but not too close to the Kabalite warriors. If he went too far away from the warriors then the other slaves might kill him for food. The slaves didn't want this easy meal to be shot full of splinter rifle hyper toxins, they needed to wait until the warriors were a safe distance away before they would murder Kaebros for food.

 

Before too much longer, the building was stormed by a task force of 3 half born squads and Belzevelle's true born squad, who gunned down the warriors of the Shattered Kneecap.

 

Belzevelle recognised Kaebros instantly and led him away to safety.

 

Having a true born daughter certainly had its advantages.

 

***...

 

While Kaebros was wimpily recruiting new warriors to Laku Squad, Archon Izengahn was busy murdering an upstart Dracon in personal combat.

 

Izengahn had not lived through the hell of the Sprawls just to die like this at the hands of some ambitious scum bag!

 

Izengahn hacked the Dracon apart, and then for good measure he burned the body.

 

Izengahn had been Archon for less than a month, and the assassination attempts had been at least several times per day! Izengahn had only survived by winning every single fight without injury, which was no small feat in this cut throat Kabal!

 

Izengahn had been in the Sprawls for many years before being rescued by the Ebony Stiletto, many MANY years of surviving by cannibalism as his only form of sustenance, drinking the condensation off rusty metal girders as his only water.

 

The Sprawls had been utterly dark, utterly deadly, a place where only a born killer could survive for as long as Izengahn had. In that dark and terrible place, Izengahn had been forged into an utterly lethal killing machine.

 

He had largely blocked out his former life before being banished to the Sprawls, the shame of banishment had been too terrible. As far as he was concerned, the new him had been born in the Sprawls, PERFECTED in the Sprawls.

 

Izengahn knew very little about the history of the Ebony Stiletto Kabal, the half born died so much that no one left seemed to know anything about the kabal. The True Borns clearly knew something, but they were just as clearly deliberately not sharing what they knew. At the end of the day Archon Izengahn didn't care.

 

The Ebony Stiletto was just another slum Kabal, it's only distinguishing feature being it's curious habit of only recruiting from the Sprawls. 

 

They had clearly been recruiting from the Sprawls for longer than Izengahn had been in the Sprawls, but the Sprawls was just so huge and so full of fresh damned wretches that it had taken a lot of years for Izengahn to be in the right place at the right time to be present for an Ebony Stiletto recruiting trip.

 

Izengahn had of course jumped at the opportunity of joining a Kabal to escape the Sprawls, anyone in the Sprawls would. It almost never happened that a Kabal would actually WILLINGLY recruit from the Sprawls, because it was almost certain death for the Archon of any Kabal stupid enough to do this.

 

But now that this curious recruiting tradition had once been established, any Archon who then STOPPED this suicidal tradition would look cravenly weak for doing so, and would be murdered even faster.

 

With the constant leadership changes, the true borns were the only ones long term stable enough to really run things behind the scenes, but those self centred fuckers had mostly just given themselves more and more wealth at the expense of the Kabal.

 

What this all meant was that Archon Izengahn had inherited a Kabal with catastrophic problems.

 

The Ebony Stiletto was extremely strong in battle, with Sprawls forged killers for warriors. They were certainly strong enough to hold onto their "traditional" territories, but they lacked the long term leadership to effectively expand their borders.

 

The economy had been largely commandeered by the selfish true borns, to pay for their lavish lifestyles. The true born ran the long term running of pretty much every source of profit, and kept an unfair amount for themselves. This entire economy had also been carefully set up so that it would collapse overnight if Izengahn had the true borns all killed, as they administrated EVERYTHING, the sneaky fuckers!

 

New Archons over the years had clearly tried to reign in the power of the true borns, but no Archon ever lived long enough to complete the complicated process of removing the economy from true born control.

 

Archon Izengahn was already one of the longest reigning Archon's in recent memory, and the constant paranoia about being murdered was preventing him from getting anything done.

 

If he had had the money then he would have hired a squad of Incubi bodyguards, but thanks to the damn true borns he just didn't have the money for this. He instead was relying on kroot for bodyguards, but they were currently all dead from the latest assassination attempt.

 

Izengahn was then distracted from further thought by a squad of half born Kabalite warriors bursting in to try and gun him down.

 

Archon Izengahn moved with blurring speed, hurling plasma grenades at the squad whilst simultaneously ducking behind cover.

 

The squad squawked in horror at the grenades, trying to leap away, and Archon Izengahn fired into them with dizzying speed in the split seconds they were distracted, before then ducking below cover a microsecond before the first grenade exploded.

 

Izengahn counted the explosions over the coming split seconds, and then emerged above cover the microsecond it was safe to do so and kept shooting at the stunned survivors before they could recover.

 

The entire thing lasted less than 6 seconds, but Archon Izengahn was so fucking fast and his reaction time so sharp that to his point of view everything played out in extreme slow motion for what seemed like several minutes. At the end of this blur of motion the warriors were all dead.

 

Izengahn fought his way through several more attempts on his life before he reached the relative safety of the neutral true born leisure building. The true borns never assassinated Archon's in this Kabal, they wouldn't necessarily lift a finger to prevent anyone ELSE from assassinating an Archon, but they themselves would have no part in it.

 

The true borns were clearly not happy having Archon Izengahn in their exclusive little club house, but they still put on a show of respect towards him.

 

"Get your raiders, with ONLY your true borns on them, and transport me to the nearest Incubi Shrine. Bring every last scrap of wealth from the TRUE BORN treasury, YOU will be footing the bill," Izengahn snarled at the parasites bleeding his Kabal dry.

 

The true borns looked at him hatefully, but after a tense pause, they obeyed.

 

***...

 

The true borns were sorely tempted to kill Archon Izengahn. VERY sorely tempted.

 

It was just a shame that they didn't have time to vote on this change of policy, otherwise the Archon would be VERY dead right now.

 

As it was, they liked their democratic bureaucracy system too much to abandon it on a whim, so they, with painful reluctance, gathered up all their hard swindled wealth and loaded it all into antigravity vehicles for Archon Izengahn.

 

With them paying the bills, they were very careful to go to the cheapest Incubi shrine they knew of, the shrine of the Slashed Sphincter, aptly named for slashing prices for tight ass clients. They were very far from the best, but they were cheap as Incubi bodyguards came.

 

The Incubi Shrine of the Slashed Sphincter was a rather cheap and nasty affair, located in a cheap and nasty district. The power armour and weapons clearly got priority for the wealth the shrine had available, with modest but serviceable Incubi gear, but everything else in the place cheap and nasty.

 

The shrine building was little more than a modified shanty building, with a very crude statue of Khaine outside fashioned from what looked like corrugated iron roofing sheets. The place was crowded with eager applicants who wanted to become Incubi, but seemed strangely empty of people who actually wanted to hire their highly questionable service.

 

The place had a large surplus of Incubi warriors sitting around, as very few Archon's were big enough tight asses to put their lives in the hands of these clowns just to save a bit of money! They were as crap as you could be yet still be (only just) considered an Incubi, the very bottom of the barrel.

 

Archon Izengahn looked at his surroundings and then gave the true borns a look that said, "seriously!?"

 

The true borns gave a look of their own that suggested that he would be murdered on the spot if he insisted on anything more expensive than this, so Archon Izengahn wisely decided to at least talk to the Slashed Sphincter hierarch before just saying no out of hand.

 

The rather poor looking hierarch of the Slashed Sphincter Incubi Shrine came out of the dilapidated shrine building eagerly to greet an actual paying customer for a change, and this over eagerness did not help to encourage Archon Izengahn that these Incubi were any good at their jobs.

 

Archon Izengahn humoured the hierarch and put on a false smile as he was eagerly ushered inside the crappy building. 

 

The shrine had a noticeable vermin problem, and to be honest it stank of poverty. These people clearly were struggling very hard to find paying clients. They at least had proper gear, it was very simple and had no fancy extras, but it was clearly official Incubi gear, procured from what ever secret place it was that supplied the Incubi shrines with their gear.

 

Archon Izengahn took a seat as directed on an ancient and highly worn looking metal pew, and looked expectantly at the gushing hierarch.

 

The hierarch cleared his throat and immediately dived into a preprepared sales speech that sounded every bit as convincing as a snake oil salesman. Archon Izengahn groaned internally, smelling a dodgy deal a mile away.

 

It was extremely obvious that these guys were... how shall I put this... more possessing of eagerness than actual ability. It was clearly obvious that they INTENDED to do a good job, much the same way as a snottling with a paint brush INTENDS to paint a great masterpiece, but, like the artistic snottling, the end results left a bit to be desired...

 

Archon Izengahn turned around to look at his True Borns, silently saying an entire conversation with just his eyes. The True Borns were completely unmoved and looked ready to murder him the moment he left this shrine if he was not protected by an Incubi squad!

 

Archon Izengahn saw the grim reality that he would not live out the hour without hiring these substandard Incubi, so he reluctantly hired a squad of what the hierarch assured him was the "best" that the Slashed Sphincter had to offer.

 

The Incubi squad eagerly accepted the contract and, after the True Borns handed over the wealth, the Incubi took up protective positions around Archon Izengahn, blades at the ready.

 

The true borns eyed the Incubi fearfully, even the worst Incubi were still fell foes to face, and the true borns would not risk attacking, at least not yet.

 

Archon Izengahn almost smiled, almost, but not quite...

 

***...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(LCL)

 

Belzevelle and the other true borns were extremely irritated when Archon Izengahn was STILL not assassinated a month later. Those Incubi might be shit by Incubi standards, but even a shit Incubi squad was a force to be reckoned with when facing merely cut throat half born Kabalite Warriors!

 

The assassins couldn't get anywhere NEAR the Archon with those fucking Incubi constantly forming up around him! 

 

There had been the idea of using some sort of tactical nuclear bomb to take out the Archon, but given that he lived literally in the building NEXT DOOR to the true born luxury living quarters building, the true borns had been understandably hesitant to do this.

 

With that fucking Archon protected from the constant assassination attempts, he was actually starting to get economic reforms to take affect, taking much of the economy away from true born hands and sharing the wealth more EQUITABLY! It was INTOLERABLE!

 

Belzevelle and her fellow true borns were currently gathered in the true born assembly parliament room, having an extremely stormy meeting about what to do in the face of this disaster.

 

"We need to cut our expenses," said a true born male named Furezon, "we are spending too much on visits to the Wych arenas".

 

"But that would be INTOLERABLE!" Complained a female named Erazaqinn.

 

"We can't sustain this spending long term, what if the Archon doesn't die! We are running out of wealth," Furezon insisted.

 

"Then we should find a way to kill him," Erazaqinn insisted in return.

 

"It has been tried nonstop without success, nothing is working," interjected a male named Kaharrior.

 

"We should hire better assassins," Erazaqinn insisted.

 

"With what money do you propose we do this? We are running out of wealth," Furezon pointed out.

 

"I WON'T forgo the Wych arenas!" Erazaqinn insisted adamantly.

 

"What if we find a cheaper Wych arena?" Belzevelle suggested.

 

"We might as well not go at all if all we watch is cheap acts," Erazaqinn said stubbornly.

 

"How about we find a different way to make more money? Something the Archon can't get his hands on?" Belzevelle suggested.

 

"Like what?" Furezon asked.

 

"I'm not sure, it was just a suggestion," Belzevelle admitted.

 

"This is getting us nowhere, we need to find a solution to this problem," Erazaqinn reminded the assembly.

 

"The only solution that is guaranteed to work is cutting down on expenses, at least until the financial situation improves," Furezon insisted.

 

Erazaqinn squabbled with this, and the entire parliament room assembly broke down into bickering. Everyone wanted broadly the same outcome, namely a life of luxury, but could not reach an agreement about exactly HOW to do this. Furezon wanted patient long term planning, Erazaqinn wanted instant gratification, and everyone else was somewhere along the spectrum between these two extremes.

 

Archon Izengahn had been systematically taking control of all areas of the Ebony Stiletto economy over the past month, squeezing the true born fingers out of the pie until the mere 100 or so true born adults had something approaching what was actually a FAIR share for such a small group of people! They might as well be HALF BORNS for the amount Archon Izengahn was paying them now!

 

It would not do, not do at all...

 

***...

 

While the true borns were busy bitching about not being paid an outrageously over the top fortune, Bhirae was not being paid at all. Bhirae NEVER got paid, but she worked a hell of a lot harder than any true born ever had.

 

Bhirae was currently sweating heavily as she and a large number of other slaves lifted heavy machinery into place for a routine maintenance. These splinter weapon ammunition production lines operated at breakneck speed around the clock, and the moving parts wore out really fast.

 

Bhirae had over 100 years experience maintaining and operating these machines. She had been a jack of all trades as needed in the various factories, specialised in splinter weapon ammunition production but periodically doing a plethora of other duties as required.

 

Bhirae certainly COULD work as a mechanic, but she did not enjoy it, even by the standards of her life of slave labor this was an unpleasant job. 

 

It was absolutely filthy work, pulling apart these grease coated machine systems. The parts were badly worn, but never replaced until they completely failed. Finding out exactly WHICH part had worn out just that little bit too much to work anymore was a nightmare. The machinery was extremely hot, horribly heavy, and quite dangerous to be crawling around inside.

 

"I think it's this bit here that broke," said a slave woman named Iremyss.

 

Bhirae looked at the terribly worn cog, but shook her head.

 

"No, that cog has another few days before it fails," Bhirae said.

 

"Then we should replace it now anyway," Iremyss said.

 

A vicious whip crack made Iremyss shriek with pain. 

 

"No wasting kabal resources on unnecessary repairs! Hurry up and get this thing fixed!" Bellowed a Kabalite warrior.

 

Iremyss cringed in fear and nodded, as Bhirae thrilled with pleasure from Iremyss getting filled with pain.

 

Bhirae had long tedious experience to help guide her to find the one easily missed part that was the cause of the failure, and quickly had the part replaced. The slaves then had to move the horribly heavy machinery back into place on the production line, and much misery later, they had the hateful thing running again until it failed in a few days time.

 

The Kabalite warrior then flogged Bhirae and the others for fun for a few minutes, before then sending them to do another hideously unpleasant task.

 

Bhirae was covered in angry whip marks before the day was even half done, and every part of her body hurt.

 

Bhirae could do nothing at all to escape her horrid fate, so just accepted it like she always did. Eventually Belzevelle would come to rescue her, she just had to endure until then.

 

***...

 

Iremyss watched bitterly as Bhirae was taken away from the factory by her true born daughter after only a mere ten hours of work, the jealousy was unbearable!

 

Iremyss had no warrior boyfriend or true born child to rescue her from her constant misery, had no allies to offer her any protection at all, and could not leave her shifts early like Bhirae could!

 

Iremyss was a young half born, merely 50 years of age, and lacked the experience of Bhirae to get more of the cushy tasks that Bhirae usually got! It would be another 50 YEARS before Iremyss gained enough experience to be considered a skilled slave like Bhirae!

 

Iremyss was considered unskilled, maybe semiskilled at best, and that guaranteed her more than her fair share of all the really nasty horrible jobs. She worked AT LEAST 15 hours per day doing brutal hard labor, and the rest of the 9 hours she was constantly raped nonstop by Kabalite Warriors!

 

Bhirae got to enjoy a boyfriend each night, while poor Iremyss got RAPED by countless multitudes of men! It wasn't FAIR!

 

Iremyss felt deep bitterness at the horrible injustice of life, she would gladly give herself to any man who wished to claim her for his own, she would GLADLY get pregnant and enjoy everything that Bhirae had!

 

Well, she wasn't going to just feel sorry for herself, TODAY she would do whatever it takes to get herself a Kabalite Warrior boyfriend, no matter the cost!

 

Iremyss sighed as the Kabalite warrior shouted abuse at her, and tried her hand at being romantic.

 

"Kabalite Warrior sir, would you like to have sex with me tonight? Maybe bring that whip too?" Iremyss said in her best attempt at seduction.

 

The Kabalite Warrior smiled cruelly and did not wait until later, flogging her unceasingly as she got naked for him. He got excited and roughly fucked her bent over a table, even as he supervised the other slaves around her.

 

Iremyss moaned loudly, thrilled by the positive response of this man. He roughly pulled her hair and whipped her back as he fucked her from behind over the table.

 

This was incredibly romantic! She was having CONSENSUAL sex with a man of her choosing! This was the impossible fantasy that so many slave women yearned for! Iremyss was already planning her entire future with this man, he would be her Mr Right. She could be his girlfriend and she could give him a baby.

 

Iremyss felt her orgasm grow and grow, she was going to cum!

 

Suddenly a knife erupted out of the chest of the Kabalite Warrior! 

 

"NOOO!" Iremyss screamed in dismay as her Mr Right died, still inside her!

 

Mr Right flopped down on top of her, pinning her under his dead weight, and he maintained a disturbing death erection inside her! Iremyss squeaked in dismay and frantically wiggled out from under the body.

 

She was barely out from under the body before she was being cruelly flogged, this time from a distinctly heterosexual FEMALE Kabalite warrior! The woman clearly had no sexual interest in Iremyss, and simply spent ten minutes flogging her as punishment for being away from her post.

 

***...

 

Iremyss felt awful at the end of her shift, today's beatings had been excessive in the extreme. She was utterly exhausted, but was still determined to see if she could get a boyfriend.

 

She finished her shift and raised her hands waiting to be escorted to the sleeping quarters by tonight's first rapist.

 

Around her she noticed some male slaves doing the same, and the female Kabalite Warrior who had earlier flogged Iremyss collected only the most attractive males, leaving the less attractive to just stand there. The female warrior looked rather horny as she led her chosen men away.

 

The remaining male slaves remained submissively standing with their arms raised high, and looked hopefully at the few female Kabalite Warriors in the massive open manufacturing room. The females were mostly still on duty however, and those few that weren't were picking only the most attractive men.

 

The slave men instead trembled nervously as some gay and bisexual MALE Kabalite Warriors came up to them. The slave men did not look happy as they were led away in the direction of the slave sleeping quarters.

 

Iremyss did not have the same difficulty in attracting a member of the opposite sex, and was quickly led away by a male Kabalite Warrior.

 

"Are you interested in getting kinky? I would love to spend an entire night just getting naughty with different positions," Iremyss said provocatively.

 

The Kabalite Warrior of course was not going to say no to this, and eagerly rushed her to a mattress. Iremyss was not sure if she even had the energy to go all night as promised, but if she became this guy's girlfriend then it would be worth it.

 

Iremyss kissed the man passionately and straddled his pelvis, his cock deep inside her. Iremyss got excited and picked up the warrior's whip, grinning provocatively.

 

"What are you doing?" The warrior asked in alarm.

 

Iremyss smiled and flogged her own back with the whip, attempting to entice him into wanting to make this a regular thing.

 

The man moaned in pleasure at her pain, and thoroughly approved as she continued to whip herself.

 

"Hey! I want that kinky slave girl! Give her to me!" Another Kabalite warrior in the room demanded without warning.

 

Iremyss looked around the sleeping quarters to see every warrior that was into women looking at her with hungry desire. Iremyss smiled and deliberately flogged herself with all her might, moaning loudly as she did so.

 

"A MASOCHIST!!!" the Warriors all shrieked in utter delight, and had a vicious gun battle to settle who got her.

 

Iremyss trembled with nervous anticipation, she was playing a dangerous gamble here. In a race with almost everyone being extreme sadists, everyone fantasied about getting a genuinely masochistic lover. Masochists certainly existed, but there were NEVER enough to meet demand!

 

Iremyss had just guaranteed that she would be noticed and desired, but the price in pain would be terribly high.

 

Iremyss gulped, knowing that her future was now going to be even MORE painful than her current wretched existence. 

 

She thought about what would happen to her now, as the Warriors killed each other. She would most likely be claimed by someone powerful, and kept as a dedicated pain slave. She would be tortured constantly, tortured far worse than even the whips of the factory overseers, but she would also be taken care of for as long as she remained masochistic.

 

If she ever stopped acting masochistic, she was dead meat. But if she kept it up then she would be cherished. 

 

It wouldn't be easy, Dark Eldar masochism was not to be taken lightly. It would hurt worse than anything she had ever known. There was a VERY good reason why ambitious slaves didn't simply pretend to be masochists, namely that it hurt, hurt like hell, indeed some hells would hurt less. Hurt enough to scare off fakes.

 

Iremyss was in for a world of hurt, but if she could take genuine pleasure in it then the rewards were all but limitless.

 

***...

 

Kaebros was surprised to find a savagely mutilated female slave on the arm of the current Sybarite of Laku Squad.

 

The girl was not missing any body parts, nothing like that, she simply had agonising cuts all over her face and body. She was shivering in complete agony, but was also moaning sexually and openly masturbating. She was a MASOCHIST!

 

The entire squad ate their hearts out at the sight of a genuine masochist, it was the dream! Any slave could be unwillingly tortured during sex, that itself wasn't in short supply, but to find a slave that actually WANTED to be tortured, a slave who GOT OFF on being tortured! It was the dream!

 

Even as Laku Squad watched, the slave woman pulled out a knife and moaned orgasmically as she started cutting herself with it! It was so provocative that some of the squad members inched closer, eyes filled with raw lust for the woman.

 

The Sybarite arrogantly put an arm around the girl, showing off his prized pet to exert his own superiority over the others.

 

Kaebros backed away subserviently, averting his eyes from the intensely desirable masochist with effort, desperate to not be seen as a threat. Some of the others were not so wise, and the Sybarite shot at them quick as blinking.

 

The Warriors fired back, but deliberately fired wide to avoid hitting the masochist they were fighting over. The Sybarite hid behind the girl like an Eldar shield, and held a gun to the girl's head warningly. The squad looked in horror and backed off, not wanting the fun object of their desire to be killed.

 

The girl looked at the Sybarite with deeply offended eyes and had a lover's spat with the man who claimed her.

 

"I thought you loved me! How COULD you hold a gun to my head! I have half a mind to stop being so fun in bed!" The woman said angrily.

 

"You WILL obey me!" The Sybarite ordered.

 

"Or WHAT? You can't torture me, I like it. You also can't replace me if you kill me. I thought you LOVED me!" The masochist exclaimed fiercely.

 

"I DO love you Iremyss, I swear that I do! Please forgive me, please just be obedient," the Sybarite pleaded, completely check mated.

 

"You don't need HIM, I will love you much better than him," said one of the squad members.

 

The others angrily demanded that THEY would be a better lover for the masochist, all of them absolutely horny as shit for the girl.

 

Kaebros blinked at this bizarre situation. Dark Eldar really did get a little crazy when a Dark Eldar masochist was dangled in front of them, especially one that was young, attractive, and of a gender they sexually desired like this one was.

 

Human masochists were a dime a dozen, but their souls could not be recharged the way a dark eldar soul could, plus they were a different species, smelled bad, and were just not the same as an Eldar lover was. The same went for other xenos masochists, they were inferior and just didn't last.

 

Most Dark Eldar dabbled a little bit in masochism, but one like this that would be this all out with it, they were in short supply. And a lot of those that existed went and joined the blasted Haemonculi, as the normal dark eldar didn't satisfy their desire for pain enough!

 

It was really bizarre how respectfully this slave woman was being treated. This girl could not be tortured into obedience (the very idea was ridiculous), if she died they would almost certainly not find another one any time soon, and they needed her to be in a receptive mood to be truly fun in bed. If this girl was offended then she would simply become sexually cold, not respond to pain, and would not self torture, making her even less fun than a normal screaming victim was!

 

This overwhelming NEED for a fun and sexually receptive masochistic lover was so great, that the dark eldar sadists were wooing her like equals, they were in a very real sense trying to date her.

 

Kaebros watched as the girl had all the sadists eating out of the palm of her hand. In the valley of the sadists, the masochist really is king!

 

***...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15(LCL)

 

Iremyss was having SERIOUS misgivings about her recent choices as her current boyfriend used a razor blade on her clitoris...

 

Sybarite Yzusyr looked at her with complete adoration as he sliced her ultimate soft spot in half with the razor, as Iremyss desperately tried to be aroused through her piercing screams of agony. She could not turn back now, he would kill her on the spot if he thought that she was a "fake masochist".

 

Just as the Dark Eldar universally adored genuine masochists, they passionately despised "fake masochists" who just pretended for personal gain. Iremyss had originally thought that she WAS a genuine masochist, but that was before the fucking CLIT SLICING!!! Now she was feeling like a fake, doubting herself and wondering what the FUCK she had been thinking!

 

"When did you learn that you are a masochist?" Yzusyr asked in romantic fascination.

 

"Hmm? You are asking me about... Oh just make me cum! Stop talking during sex!" Iremyss hedged, buying herself time.

 

"Of course my dear," Yzusyr said tenderly and twisted the blade inside the cut.

 

Iremyss screamed her head off, that hurt worse than ANYTHING! Yzusyr smiled lustfully and pulled away the blade, before then penetrating her bleeding vagina with his penis.

 

Iremyss desperately willed herself to get aroused, drawing on the little seed of masochism in her heart, desperately trying to cultivate it into something full grown. Iremyss grabbed Yzusyr and kissed him passionately, biting his lips and face hard to excite her own natural Dark Eldar pain lust. She felt herself becoming wet and drew on this as the alarmed Yzusyr tried to protect his face.

 

Yzusyr slapped her viciously in self defence and she moaned brazenly.

 

"More," Iremyss moaned, feeling pleasure from the slap.

 

Yzusyr slapped her again, slapping her cut up face over and over again as she moaned steadily louder. 

 

Her sliced up clitoris stung with shocking amounts of pain as it rubbed against his shaft, and she deliberately focused on this terrible pain, desperate to find pleasure from it.

 

Yzusyr cruelly pinched the cuts on her face, and Iremyss groaned in agony, but also in pleasure. She was training herself to crave the pain, as her life literally depended on it, and her desperation to survive made her a keen learner.

 

"You like that huh?" Yzusyr said affectionately.

 

Iremyss nodded and fucked him even more energetically, willing herself to orgasm.

 

Yzusyr pinched her tongue and impaled a long needle through it as she screamed herself nearly hoarse.

 

Fuck this HURT!

 

Tears ran down her face, she couldn't help it.

 

"What's wrong?" Yzusyr asked.

 

Iremyss couldn't talk with a needle in her tongue, so Yzusyr pulled it out.

 

"Nothing's wrong, put that needle back before I lose my orgasm!" Iremyss insisted.

 

Yzusyr apologised and returned the needle, and just fucked her until he came before pulling out.

 

"You didn't cum?" Yzusyr said disappointedly.

 

Iremyss let all the tears out, and wept loudly, under the guise of being tears of frustration. 

 

"Hey, hey, it's ok Iremyss, don't cry. The night is still young," Yzusyr reassured her tenderly.

 

"I'm so frustrated!" Iremyss lied angrily.

 

"It's ok my love, I will make you cum," Yzusyr insisted.

 

Iremyss grabbed his face and passionately made out with him, desperate to become more sexually excited. Yzusyr responded receptively, but he was currently cummed out for the moment and mostly just humouring her.

 

He reached a hand down to viciously pinch her mutilated clitoris. Iremyss screamed into his mouth mid kiss, and then kissed him more passionately as he TORTURED her! It hurt worse than anything, but she deliberately fingered herself, and, with terrible effort, she managed to have the most agonising orgasm of her entire life, covering the bed with bloody squirt.

 

"Nice one," Yzusyr said impressed.

 

Iremyss smiled and cuddled him lovingly, kissing gently in post orgasm.

 

"So tell me, what's it like being a masochist?" Yzusyr asked.

 

"Terrifying, absolutely terrifying," Iremyss admitted.

 

"Why?" Yzusyr asked.

 

"It takes a lot of trust to do this, to be cut up like this. I could be murdered, I could bleed to death, I don't want to die!" Iremyss said semi-truthfully.

 

"But you still like what I do to you?" Yzusyr asked insecurely.

 

"I do, you make me cum so hard. You are a wonderful boyfriend," Iremyss said tenderly.

 

"I'm so thankful to have you Iremyss, I love you," Yzusyr said affectionately.

 

"We have only been together for two days!" Iremyss exclaimed in shock.

 

"Hey, I can fall in love that fast," Yzusyr said defensively.

 

Iremyss kissed him deeply, silencing him for a while.

 

"So how did you find out that you were a masochist?" Yzusyr asked after the kissing subsided.

 

"I'm not sure, I was always into it I guess, but recently I have gotten a lot more into it. In that factory it was extremely hard to explore my desires. It was hard to be with the same guy long enough in a row to really explore my sexual tastes, and I worked such long hours that I had very little energy to really have much of a sex drive. I took a long time to even find enough time to even think about my own desires, just too much work for anything else." Iremyss said, partially truthfully.

 

Yzusyr nodded darkly and said, "well you never need worry about that again. You have me now, you don't have to return to the factory either, I have already had all your shifts cut. I will take care of you."

 

Iremyss smiled, feeling a touch of that romantic feeling that had spurred this whole insanity, and warmly snuggled Yzusyr. Maybe this would work out for the best?

 

***...

 

Poor love sick Iremyss did not get to live happily ever after with Yzusyr. Yzusyr was murdered the very next day, and to add insult to injury, the murderer took possession of the grieving Iremyss!

 

But before she could bond with her new "boyfriend", he was murdered too, and the next guy, and the next guy, AND the next guy after that! 

 

Iremyss was a romantic at heart and she was not coping well with her boyfriends never lasting. Why couldn't she just find someone like Bhirae's Kaebros who survived long term?!

 

Iremyss rearranged her black leather masochist's outfit, still not used to the tight outfit. She could barely breathe in this outfit! She was locked in the personal sleeping quarters of her latest Sybarite boyfriend, and feeling rather lonely and bored.

 

She had already tortured the entire cage full of snottlings to death just to recharge her own soul from her constant agony, but she was still feeling thirsty! Her various boyfriends were not rich enough to quench her properly, and she was slowly but surely getting parched!

 

She was in pain CONSTANTLY, pain far worse than anything she had ever suffered in the factory. She had made great progress in getting turned on by pain DURING sex, but the agony that filled her life outside of sex was not fun at all!

 

Iremyss looked at her scantily clad body in a mirror. Looking back was a slender black haired dark eldar woman, dressed in an extremely provocative outfit consisting mostly of extremely tight black leather straps that barely covered enough of her modesty to even count as actual clothing. Her skin was currently mostly healed once more after quenching heavily on the snottlings, but her skin was looking slightly aged from being slightly parched.

 

Her clitoris had thankfully healed from being sliced, as had her nipples, tongue, and other strategic places that her boyfriends liked to focus on. 

 

Iremyss got excited as the keys jangled in the door, but her face fell as a perfect stranger entered. The stranger gazed at her with unconcealed lust, and arrogantly advanced towards her.

 

"Who are you?" Iremyss asked.

 

"I'm your new boyfriend, my name is Sybarite Tolloken. I killed your former lover," the stranger said proudly.

 

Iremyss got upset and called him a murderous brute.

 

Sybarite Tolloken slapped her in response, trying to exert dominance on her, but she simply sat on the floor with her legs tightly crossed and gave him the silent treatment. Tolloken tried to torture her into obedience, but she barely made a sound and he got extremely frustrated.

 

Like so many before him, this new boyfriend quickly got extremely exasperated. He clearly didn't want to just kill this extremely fun status symbol, but he also could not intimidate her into obedience. He was stubborn, most of them were stubborn, but she simply maintained her icy reception until he learned how to treat her like a lady.

 

"What will make you obey me!?" Tolloken spat angrily.

 

"I want an apology for killing my boyfriend, I also want to be treated like a girlfriend should be treated. Be nice to me and I will be nice to you," Iremyss said calmly.

 

The Sybarite had a tantrum for a while, but eventually he gave in, and Iremyss enjoyed a romantic night being wooed by him. By the end of the night she had him eating out of her hand, and eagerly gave herself sexually to the man.

 

The Sybarite immediately blew all his pay on buying her presents and snottlings, before another Dark Eldar blew Tolloken's brains out and started the whole process all over again.

 

Iremyss sighed, why couldn't one of her lovers just LAST!

 

***...

 

Bhirae shrieked in pain as Kaebros penetrated her with a high voltage slave prod, holy CRAP that hurt!

 

She was bound spread eagle down on the bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, as the man who supposedly loved her did absolutely hideous things to her!

 

The dressing gown clad Belzevelle angrily kicked the bedroom door open and shouted, "keep it DOWN! I'm trying to SLEEP!"

 

Kaebros turned the voltage off instantly and grovelled before his daughter, apologising profusely.

 

Belzevelle did not even react to the fact that her father had been torturing her mother, considering this situation to be completely normal. Bhirae and Kaebros likewise did not react as though anything was wrong here, except for the fact that the volume had woken up Belzevelle. This was a Dark Eldar family, and completely different from any (but the most fucked up) human family in what was considered normal.

 

"I want to be pampered back to sleep," Belzevelle said in a tone that took obedience for granted.

 

Kaebros immediately untied Bhirae, and the pair of them followed Belzevelle back to her magnificent bed. Belzevelle slipped out of her dressing gown, revealing her 100 percent see through tiny teddy nightie clad body shamelessly. Kaebros dutifully averted his eyes from looking at her more intimate body parts as Belzevelle lay down on her front on the bed.

 

Kaebros and Bhirae each sat on one side of the highly spoilt true born, and together they gave her a full body massage like they did every time Belzevelle went to sleep.

 

Foot rubs, hair stroking, scratching itches for her. The two parents spoilt and pampered her rotten. They both said kind and nurturing things to her, praised her, told her she was beautiful, smart and absolutely perfect.

 

It was quite obscene, and not at all a healthy parent/child dynamic. No child should ever be THIS spoilt. Belzevelle was so spoilt in fact that she had never since earliest childhood gone to sleep without this pampering treatment beforehand. She thought she was superior, but even in adulthood she couldn't so much as drift off to sleep without her parental pit crew!

 

Kaebros and Belzevelle smiled as their beloved little brat drifted off to sleep. They carefully rolled her over into the most comfortable position, and then both kissed her forehead and covered her in sheets and blankets. Belzevelle murmured in bliss and the parents tiptoed out.

 

They had been selfish to so excessively spoil the girl, unbelievably selfish. Rather than raise her to be able to function autonomously as an adult, they had raised her to be completely dependent on her parents just to function.

 

Belzevelle had never once washed herself, never once even wiped her own bottom after going to the toilet!! The parents did absolutely EVERYTHING related to personal hygiene or basic living. The parents had very deliberately ensured that Belzevelle would not be able to function without them, for their own personal benefit.

 

Kaebros and Bhirae had invested a LOT into this girl, and they were making damn sure that they would not be cast aside by their child. It was a shitty thing to do, but they were dark eldar, an entire race of shits, and being shitty to each other was what they did best.

 

The parents admired their sleeping true born from the doorway. In their own deeply dysfunctional way they loved her, utterly adored her in fact. She was absolutely the most precious thing they had ever possessed, their very fruit of the loins, kith and kin. She was a treasure who would keep them on the gravy train for centuries to come, the ULTIMATE investment.

 

Kaebros proudly kissed Bhirae in the doorway. Bhirae smiled at the gesture, feeling loved.

 

Kaebros held her hand and led her back to their bedroom. He then very carefully put a noise cancelling mask over her face, before reinserting the high voltage slave prod. Bhirae screamed, but their darling Belzevelle was not disturbed by any noise this time.

 

Kaebros smiled sadistically. He really was a shit...

 

***...

 

Belzevelle yawned sleepily as her mother wiped her clean after the early morning toileting. Her father was preparing breakfast for her in the kitchen, and Belzevelle was not lifting a finger for herself.

 

"Up a bit," Bhirae instructed, and Belzevelle sleepily raised up her bottom a few inches to let Bhirae wipe in deep.

 

Ass wiping was a disgusting job, something suited for half borns to do, and Belzevelle did not sully her own hands doing something so revolting. Bhirae was now dutifully giving Belzevelle a complete enema, flushing her colon out clean incase Belzevelle desired anal sex today.

 

Belzevelle sleepily let her mother clean her vagina out with a warm water hose, and then opened her mouth so her mother could brush her teeth for her. Bhirae was extremely fast and efficient, and soon had every part of Belzevelle scrubbed up, made up, and smelling nice.

 

Bhirae then had to leave the apartment for her early morning 10 hour unpaid slave labor shift. Belzevelle went out to the kitchen and sat down, watching her father preparing a sumptuous breakfast for her.

 

Belzevelle cleared her throat loudly, and Kaebros immediately began an impassioned monologue about how beautiful and perfect Belzevelle was, all the while still cooking breakfast. Belzevelle smiled as she was told wonderful things about herself, and waited patiently for her father to serve her breakfast.

 

Kaebros carried a huge plate of her favourite cooked foods, setting it down before her, and then sliced up the food for her. Belzevelle used the knife and fork all by herself for the actual eating part, and her father gave her a soothing shoulder massage as she ate, all the while saying nice things to her.

 

Belzevelle finished eating, and Kaebros cleaned up her face and cleaned up after her. Belzevelle completely took this entire morning of pampering for granted and didn't even thank either of her parents. She instead got up from the table and practiced her sword strokes as her father did chores.

 

Belzevelle might not be good at some things (like basic adult functioning), but she was REALLY good at using her blade to kill stuff. She was also a good shot with her splinter rifle, her splinter pistol side arm, her grenade throwing, and other such violence related skill sets. But her favourite weapon by far was her poisoned long blade.

 

The blade was such a pretty thing, a 4 foot long, ebony painted, perfectly balanced stiletto. It was the symbol of the Ebony Stiletto kabal, the very namesake. The blade was composed of a carbon nano-composite material, almost as hard as diamond, higher tensile strength than steel, but weighing almost nothing. It had a monomolecular edge and could cut straight through any steel blades that might try to block it. Only a true born could afford such a weapon.

 

It was coated in a particularly nasty type of Catachan sea snake venom, that caused excruciatingly painful death in mere seconds. Belzevelle herself was daily vaccinated against this venom, as were her parents, and they had built up a complete immunity to this terrible venom in case of accidental cuts. The apartment had an aquarium tank full of these snakes to milk for venom.

 

Belzevelle loved to get in close to enemies to use her long blade. No armour she had ever encountered was proof against its near diamond hard edge, and the slightest nick from it spelt certain death for any not immune to the venom. 

 

Belzevelle would LOVE to nick Archon Izengahn with her blade. The swine had been stealing away the true born money, starving them of Wych arenas, luxury outings, and other such life essentials. Damn it they were TRUE BORNS, you can't expect them to slum it like the half born scum!

 

"Time to go now," Kaebros told her respectfully.

 

Belzevelle nodded and put her blade in its holster. She let her father escort her to the true born training centre for yet another day of learning the arts of murder.

 

Belzevelle felt waves of superiority as she joined her fellow true borns in the training centre, she might not be able to wipe her own ass, but somehow she still genuinely felt utterly superior over every half born in the entire kabal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16(LCL)

 

Belzevelle snorted, and then shrieked with laughter.

 

"No! Stop! Ah! Tickles! Stop! No! No not there Kaharrior! Oh fuck not THERE! No more! Please!" Belzevelle shrieked with laughter.

 

"What about, right... HERE!" Kaharrior said sadistically, to Belzevelle's screams of laughter.

 

"You are the meanest boyfriend EVER!" Belzevelle squealed through her desperate laughter.

 

"You love it when I'm mean," Kaharrior accused huskily.

 

"No I don't! PLEASE stop tickling me! At least not when I'm all tied up!" Belzevelle pleaded through her howling laughter.

 

"But you are so CUTE when you laugh and struggle like this," Kaharrior teased her.

 

"Oh FUCK!" Belzevelle screamed and then couldn't get a single coherent word out for a while.

 

Belzevelle had gotten herself a new true born boyfriend, Kaharrior, the prick who was tickling her. Like most Dark Eldar boyfriends, Kaharrior was a complete and total cock who thought things like safe words, limits, safe sane and consensual, were something every relationship should do without.

 

Belzevelle was tied down naked to her own bed, having been told that it would just be vaginal penetration and some very mild pain play, which Belzevelle had consented to. Then as soon as she was tied down, he didn't do any of that stuff he had said he was going to do and had instead tickled her nonstop for the last 5 minutes. It was a complete and total dick move, I mean seriously, don't do this!

 

Every single boyfriend Belzevelle had ever had had been a complete prick like Kaharrior. For some strange reason, Dark Eldar boyfriends just tended to be mean spirited nasty assholes... Who would've thought?

 

From breaking the most basic rules of bondage etiquette, to dumping her without letting her know, to helping themselves sexually to her mother right in front of her, these guys really were garbage boyfriend material.

 

To be fair, Belzevelle was not exactly premium girlfriend material herself, but she preferred to focus on other people's flaws, not her own. Ok sure, MAYBE she had killed a former boyfriend's beloved pet because it annoyed her. MAYBE she had demanded a whole bunch of expensive presents and gifts from a boyfriend after she had already decided to break up with him in a few days time. MAYBE she had once set fire to a boyfriend's apartment because she was feeling bored at the time... But that didn't make her anything like as bad as these jerks did it?

 

"Stop stop STOP! Oh FUCK no not the armpits! Oh fuck just STOP, it's been TEN MINUTES now! I'm dying here!" Belzevelle pleaded frantically.

 

"Shall we now move on to the anal penetration?" Kaharrior suggested lustfully.

 

"Oh fuck, WHAT! I NEVER agreed to anal! I agreed to VAGINAL ONLY!" Belzevelle insisted in frantic horror.

 

"Don't be so coy, you will enjoy it, look, I even brought along this dildo as a surprise," Kaharrior said like a perfect gentleman.

 

"OH SWEET HOLY FUCK! That's fucking HUGE! What is that even based on, a horse!?! Oh fuck! Wait a minute! OUCH! WAIT! What the fuck are you doing! STOP! No PLEASE don't anally fist me! Oh shit get your fist out of my ass! Oh holy hell, no don't try fitting a SECOND fist inside! OUCH THAT HURTS!" Belzevelle said, clearly completely ok with what Kaharrior was doing to her.

 

"This is so romantic, I really think I'm in love with you Belzevelle," Kaharrior admitted tenderly as he tried to fit a foot in her ass alongside both fists and the horse dildo.

 

"You love me too don't you?" Kaharrior asked her insecurely.

 

"Ouch get your leg out of my ass! Oh fuck! Sure, anything! Get this stuff out of my ass and I will love you!" Belzevelle begged.

 

"I KNEW you loved me!" Kaharrior said triumphantly.

 

"OUCH MY ASS HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!" Belzevelle screamed.

 

"I think that I can fit my other foot inside," Kaharrior said determinedly...

 

***...

 

"Men are the WORST!" Belzevelle complained to her parents much later.

 

Her parents both nodded obediently in agreement.

 

"They really really are the absolute WORST!" Belzevelle repeated.

 

"Oh crap my asshole hurts! That guy was the absolute WORST! After he stopped putting stuff up my ass, he went back to tickling me for like 35 minutes! I really thought I was going to die! And I didn't even get an orgasm after all that!!!" Belzevelle fumed angrily.

 

Her parents both soothed her with reassuring cuddles, as she had a (for once) perfectly justifiable vent. Being so blatantly raped by your boyfriend is a horrendous thing to happen to anyone, even a Dark Eldar woman doesn't deserve what Belzevelle had just endured.

 

"Will you break up with him?" Bhirae asked.

 

"I don't know, I mean he's fucking terrible, but are any of the others any better? Every person I ever dated had something majorly wrong with them. What if he's the best one out there?" Belzevelle said indecisively.

 

Her parents were too sycophantic to advise her to run away screaming from the relationship, and just agreed with whatever she said, giving her a lot of cuddles and reassurances. They were not about to go on the record saying that this guy is a piece of shit, just incase the relationship lasted long term.

 

"I mean, MAYBE I'm overreacting? I mean he might change? I should give him a chance I think," Belzevelle said.

 

(Author's note, no, just no. Run away, run fast, run far, get the fuck out of that relationship.)

 

Her parents nodded sycophantically in agreement, clearly not giving a single fuck about the wellbeing of their daughter.

 

"Yeah, I think I will call him. He isn't all THAT bad I guess, just a little rough around the edges," Belzevelle decided wisely.

 

***...

 

While Belzevelle was making questionable life choices, Iremyss was gasping in pain as she was being used as a punching bag by yet another new boyfriend. Iremyss was hanging from the ceiling by chains on her wrists, feet dangling above the floor but ankles loosely chained to the floor. Iremyss was sort of into it, but had wanted something a bit more romantic than being punched.

 

Her boyfriend insisted to all that he had no name, calling himself merely by his rank, which was Sybarite, and he was far and away the most violent psychotic nutter Iremyss had ever had for a boyfriend. His room was filled with the severed heads of every single member of his squad, (not Laku Squad but a different squad now), he had killed every single one of them and had refused to recruit any replacements, insisting that he himself was a one man squad.

 

"What say you, fallen heads of my foes, am I not the nameless chosen of Khaine?" Sybarite asked the severed heads of his squad.

 

"Oh yes indeed, you are indeed the chosen one, favoured of Khaine," Sybarite said in a slightly different tone, apparently supposed to be the voice of the severed heads.

 

Sybarite than spontaneously bellowed with deranged laughter for absolutely no reason, and started making animal noises.

 

"Moo moo! Quack quack! Ah ha ha! Squeak squeak!" Sybarite said like a complete and total nutter.

 

Sybarite than put his face very close to Iremyss' face.

 

"Meow", Sybarite whispered to Iremyss, "meow meow quack."

 

"Um, what?" Iremyss asked in confusion.

 

"My farts speak to me. They tell me I am a king," Sybarite told Iremyss in a serious tone.

 

"...what???" Iremyss asked in complete bewilderment.

 

"We will get married, the Emperor of the humans shall officiate the wedding. Then you shall be princess queen of the toenail," Sybarite told her jubilantly.

 

"O...k..." Iremyss said.

 

Sybarite than punched her in the stomach without warning and hissed, "but we must guard the cheese! If we don't guard the cheese, Khaine will be very angry! Khaine will unleash the dreaded dust mote of DOOM!"

 

"Um, yes boyfriend, we must indeed guard the cheese." Iremyss reassured this nut job.

 

"But not ALL cheese! Some cheese is the enemy! We must guard only the RIGHT cheese!" Sybarite proclaimed passionately.

 

Iremyss blinked.

 

Sybarite held his face very close to her's and softly said, "moo."

 

Iremyss leaned her face forward and kissed him fearfully. Sybarite responded warmly enough to the kiss, and spent like 15 minutes making out with her heavily, before then resuming his deranged gibberish.

 

Iremyss had little choice but to hang in her chains as this lunatic prophesied the coming of the great age of toast. What the fuck man!

 

***...

 

Belzevelle was stupidly back on yet another date with Kaharrior, snuggling with him on a couch and making out with him heavily. 

 

The pair were just getting really hot and heavy when a raider crashed through the wall in a colossal impact. The romantic pair leaped for cover, and gazed in bewilderment as a half born Sybarite limped out of the wreckage of the raider.

 

"What the hell dude!?!" Kaharrior exclaimed at the man.

 

"Where is the cheese?" The stranger asked.

 

"We don't have any cheese," Belzevelle told the man in complete bewilderment.

 

"Ah, but the cheese I seek is invisible, you wouldn't even know it's there," the stranger insisted confidently.

 

"What?!" Both Belzevelle and Kaharrior uttered in united bewilderment.

 

"The cheese! It's all about the cheese! It comes from the udder of the cow of Khaine," the strange nut job explained excitedly.

 

Belzevelle and Kaharrior exchanged a glance, before looking back at the mentally disturbed Sybarite. There was a painful silence, which the Sybarite broke by laughing maniacally to himself.

 

"Come comrades, we must go on a quest for the King of the mice. The King wants bacon, but he secretly wants cream. We will surprise him by bringing him bread, and he will make us gods in return." The Sybarite told the pair calmly.

 

The stranger then reentered his crashed raider, and tried to restart the hideously mangled vehicle. The raider made a few feeble noises and then caught fire, refusing to move.

 

"The flames of the great Ork! We must flee!" The Sybarite shrieked, and ran screaming out of the apartment.

 

The sounds of deranged gibberish and cursing true borns floated in from the hallway outside Belzevelle's apartment as the lunatic ran amok in the true born apartment building.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Belzevelle exclaimed in bewilderment.

 

"I really have no fucking idea," Kaharrior replied in amazed wonder.

 

***...

 

Bhirae was not happy to come home from 10 hours of hard labor in the factory, only to find the mess and destruction waiting for her to clean up at home. Some maniac had crashed a raider through the wall!

 

Belzevelle and her latest boyfriend sat around watching as Bhirae cleared away the terrible mess, not even offering to help, as Kaebros waited on the true born couple hand and foot. Kaebros had already put out all the fires for the spoilt brats, as neither Belzevelle nor Kaharrior would sully themselves with the menial task of operating a bulky fire extinguisher. The place was absolutely filthy with white fire extinguisher chemical powder, on top of all the other filth and ash from the crash and subsequent fire.

 

The metal outside wall had a huge hole in it, centred around a bullet resistant glass sliding door that led to a balcony. The impact had shattered the glass door, taken out part of the balcony, and widened the doorway hole quite considerably. The hurtling raider had then plowed through several inner walls before finally slowing to a halt. The resulting mess was a cleaner's worst nightmare, just horrific!

 

Bhirae groaned as she shovelled up the excessive broken glass and smaller metal fragments into a plastic wheel bin. Even if she worked all night she wouldn't get this mess fully cleared away in just one night. The apartment was filled with mangled metal, shattered glass, broken furniture, shattered toilet bowl and bathroom, broken electrical fittings, ruptured plumbing pipes, and on top of the mountain of other stuff, it had a mangled wrecked antigravity vehicle firmly embedded in a wall!

 

Bhirae didn't know who was responsible for this disaster, but killing him would not undo this mess. It would take days at the very least to return the apartment to its former magnificence, and the raider would likely need to be cut up with cutting torches just to remove it without causing even more damage pulling it out the way it had entered!

 

"Mother, I want a foot rub," Belzevelle called expectantly to her already badly overworked mother.

 

"Yes dear," Belzevelle said automatically to her spoilt little brat.

 

Bhirae sighed inwardly. She sometimes really did feel like the only sane person around here...

 

***...


End file.
